Miko Ciega Luna Sangrienta
by Azareeth
Summary: Eso era ella...Una humana necesitada de sangre youkai, solo...para calmar su ser y alma. Pero...En el fondo, sabia perfectamente que todo eso, al final corromperia por completo su alma y corazòn... O al menos el hueco que este dejo...Pero , ya no le importaba... "Soy considerada como la dama de hielo, la dama en sangre... La miko ciega..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Capìtulo 00**_

 _ **_El reflejo de mi pasado_**_

Cada paso que doy en este mundo , lastiman con lentitud mi alma, siempre me pregunto si tal vez tu imagen a cambiado. No puedo odiarte, no quiero que te hagas responsable de lo que me paso. Admito que al principio me asuste, tanto para durar casi una semana sin dejar de llorar, pero bueno...Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Cada noche,dia , verano y invierno, pienso en las consecuencias de el conflicto que tubimos en ese dia. Fue muy duro dejarlos... Pero mas, al dejarte a ti... Te prometi que siempre estaria a tu lado, pero, lamentable mente no pude cumplir con esa promesa.

Las cadenas que resuenan cada vez que tengo el control, me perturban cada noche de luna de sangre. Mi control no llego a controlar muy bien, pero...Las fuerza de mi voz disminulle a paso lento y doloroso. Son como llamas sin fin, que sin control alguno, indaga por todo mi cuerpo, quemando torturosa mente mi ser, hasta llegar a mi corazòn hasta consumirlo por completo.

 _"Lo siento..."Susurre al viento, sintiendo como este en consuelo, rosaba mis rojas mejilla a causa del frio inmenso que hacia._

Mi cuerpo, me asegure por recostarme en un gran arbol. Pase con lentitud mis frias manos al grueso y duro tronco del roble, secciorandome de que era seguro para pasar la noche. La verdad, ya ni me importaba en que lugar mi cuerpo decansaria, al fin...no sabria con exactitud en donde me encontraba.

Suspire con frustrasiòn, dejando todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el tronco del roble, deslisandome con cuidado hasta llegar tocar el frio suelo, el cual en esos momentos eran cubiertos por la fria nieve.

¿Como acabaria esto?...No lo se, jamas me tome el tiempo de pensar en mi problema...Ya que...Al fin y al cabo, mi problema, no tiene soluciòn...

 _"Si tan solo..."Cada susurro, era como hojas al viento. Y los recuerdos que tenia de esa persona especial eran tortura para mi alma. Cada una era arrastrada y consumida por el frio...Nadie lo escucharia, ya que...Al fin y al cabo...Mi soledad cada vez mas aumentaba._

Mis recuerdos, son los causantes de mi sufrimiento, pero...Eso ya no importa...Mi corazòn corrompido ya no soporta mas el frio de la soledad, Y mis recuerdos,Soluciones y mi pasado,son los que guardo con mas furgor...No quiero, que me sean arrebatados, son los unicos que con mis ojos, ya sin poder funcionar, llegan a ver con claridad...

 _"Tan solo...Son fracmentos del pasado...Mi..Pasado.."Con este ultimo susurro, supe que ya era hora de culminar...Era mi momento de descanso, pero, en mi estado, seria mas prudente avansar._

Esto tan solo camiensa. La felicidad, no durara para siempre, pero mientra perdure la amistad y el amor, la verdad y el bien, siempre podra ganar...

Ya es el momento de mi humillaciòn frente a la luna de sangre, el deber y responsabilidad que octado seguir es muy peligroso, y se perfectamente que con esto e condenado mi vida, pero bueno...Ya la maldiciòn es parte de mi...Cinco años, fueron suficiente para hacerme entrar en razòn, aunque admito que en esos momentos, mi corazòn no dejaba de sufrir, pero...Ya se acabo esos dias de llorar por nada...Ahora tengo una responsabilidad y una hobligasiòn que debo cumplir, por eso...El titubiar, o dudar no esta en mi camino...

Soy considerada como la dama de hielo, la dama en sangre...

La miko ciega...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su caminar, lento y tranquilo, diambulava sin mas por las frias y blancas capas de nieve, como si su cuerpo tan solo fuera una pluma, lijera y frajil.

La luna esplendorosa, mostraba un tenue color rojo. No importava como lo viera, pero la sensaciòn que sentia en sus manos, eran las mismas como cuando se salia de control...Su boca, interne mente sentia el sabor de la sangre pura...Sus ojos, embueltas en un azul tan claro el cual no dejaban ver sus iris, al contacto de los rayos de la luna, se podia ver como se reflejava en ellos las vivas llamas ensangrientadas.

 _"E-Es muy...Doloroso..."otro susurro libero, tratando de no demostras el dolor insoportable que estaba empesando a sentir._

Era adsurdo, pero aun asi..Seguia siendo humana...No lo podia evitar.

No lo veia, pero si lo sentia, faltava poco para que llegara a su odjetivo, pero...Su cuerpo ya estava empesando a desobedeserle. El leve dolor que sentia es sus ojos cada vez mas aumentava, y por instinto , ya rendida llevo su mano izquierda a su ojo derecho, el cual era el que mas dolia.

No podia usarlos adecuada mente pero, por medio de ellos podia sentir y reflejar la verdad que a muchas personas se le es oculta, por lo cual a simple vista no pueden ver.

 _"Es duro saber que al final...Tu reflejo nunca fue la realidad..."Pensamientos profundos , mientras con dolor, mantenia sus ojos abiertos, cabis baja, aun sabiendo que su vista, segada quedaria.._

 _"No entiendo porque sigo creyendo que algun dia morire en paz, mirando por ultimo los rayos de la luna, en vez de la oscuridad que siempre se refleja en mis ojos...La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere...Y la verdad...Aun guardo la esperanza de volver a ver la luna por ultima vez..."_

 _"Mis emosiones cada vez mas disminulle, y siento como poco a poco muero interna mente por la causa de evitar llorar y hablar, aun asi,¿ con quien hablaria?, si mi alma se encuentra envuelta en la soledad, pero...Eso no quiere decir que necesite la compañia de alguien...Ya estoy acostumbrada a mi soledad.._

 _"¿Entonces decides rendirte?"_

 _"La verdad, es que si...A fin de cuenta a nadie le importo"_

 _"Tu me importas"Basta por favor, no entiendo que tratas de ganar con esto._

 _" Solo mis ojos. Ya los tienes...No se que mas quieres de mi"Y era verdad, a causa de el ahora, me encuentro en esta situaciòn. Eh tratado de hallar su ubicasiòn pero nunca encontrado el lugar correcto o serca de donde se puede estar el, quien me a robado mis ojos y corazòn"_

 _"Nada, ya has hecho el pecado, ya has derramado mucha sangre, pero para ti eso no es suficiente"_

 _"¡Basta!"_

 _Debo encontrar rapido un lago para poder apasiguar mi alma..._

 _El, no me tiene que afectar en esto. No puedo dejar seber que, tiene razòn._

 _Aunque quiera negarlo, no puedo decir que no me sea de necesidad la sangre pura...Soy humana, pero...La maldiciòn me mantiene cautiva con sus reclamos y deseos, el cual, no puedo imnorar,al final terminando haciendo lo que mas odio..."_

 _"Matar.."_

Por eso...Era temida entre muchos humanos, caracterizada como la miko de sangre...

Eso era ella...Una humana necesitada de sangre youkai, solo...para calmar su ser y alma. Pero...En el fondo, sabia perfectamente que todo eso, al final corromperia por completo su alma y corazòn... O almenos el hueco que este dejo...Pero , ya no le importava...

Esos cinco años lejos de sus amigos, fueron suficiente para llegar a costumbrarse a lo que ahora era...

Ella...La miko maldita...Ella...la humana del futuro...Ella...

Kagome Higurashi...

Miko y humana inmortal...Era ahora la dueña de la vida...

La nueva Princesa de la luna...

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2 El color de tu sangre

_**¡I love Inuyasha!, en serio...es uno de mis animes preferidos, por eso quise empezar escribiendo de este tema.**_

 _ **Solo que les dejo en ADVERTENCIA...No es un InuxKag...lamentable mente me fuì por un tema un poco màs picoso y dificil de manejar que es el de la relaciòn entre Sessh y cierta miko futurista, no lo sè pero es que me parece interesante, por ello opte por irme por esta parejita.**_

 _ **¡Viva el Sesshx Kag!**_

 _ **Bueno, jajaja, aun no es nada oficial, eso queda por parte del pùblico.**_

 _ **Mejor no los aburros con esto y les dejo seguir.**_

 **Capìtulo 01**

 **_El color de tu sangre_**

-¡Ahora!- sus dedos de inmediato soltaron sin mas la flecha, el cual pasando a un lado de la cuerda que colgaba de las ramas del àrbol, cortaron de inmediato, soltanto las miles de bestias que con ira, se dirijia a la peli negra-

-¡IKKE!- ya con tal grito, sin dudarlo solto la flecha, la cual envuelta en una inmensa luz violeta, como rayo pulverizo los miles de youkai, esbosando una enorme sonrisa al ver lo mucho que habia habansado en el entrenamiento- Lo logre...

-Hmm...Felicitaciones Rin, has avanzado muy ràpido sabes?- menciono la anciana, regalandole una sonriza. Mientras con un movimiento de sus manos, recitaba entre oraciones, haciendo desaparecer de inmediato los youkais ya muertos-

-¿En serio lo cree, Kaede sama?-decìa sin dejar de sonreir-

-Por supuesto Rin...Pensè que tardarias mas en completar tu entrenamiento, pero...Hoy demostraste lo fuerte que eres, has culminado tu entrenamiento..-respondio regalandole otra sonrisa-Oh...Ya me olvidaba...-entre metiendo sus manos en su kimono de sacerdotiza, buscaba con tranquilidad la reliquea valiosa. Hasta al final encontrarlo-Esto es para ti Rin...Feliz cumpleaños..- menciono extendiendo sus manos hacia la joven muchacha, manteniendo en ellas el obsequio-

-Kaede sama...- impresionada y conmovida, esvoso una gran sonrisa al ver la bella flauta dorada que sujetaba para ella-¡Arigatou Kaede sama! -agradecio tomando con alegria el odjeto- Es muy bello...¿De donde lo saco?-formulo a preguntar al ver lo muy bella que era, el cual parecia de gran valor-

-¿Porque lo preguntas Rin? ..

-Es que...Parece de mucho valor..-menciono, mirando la flauta, el cual empezaba a brillar-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razòn...Es de mucho valor Rin...Y te lo has ganado...-

-Kaede sama...Arigatou- "Lo guardare muy bien...Kaede sama" decìa en su mente, manteniendo en sus labios una enorme sonrisa-

-Vamos Rin...-menciono esta sacandola de sus pensamientos, mientras con lentitud caminaba hacia el bosque, a direcciòn que llebava a la aldea-

-Eh..Si! Kaede sama-aun con la flauta entre sus manos, la guardo rapidamente, para luego con rapides tratar de alcansar a la anciana-

.-

Ambas mikos, Una de edad mayor y una, que apenas cumplia sus dieciocho primavera. Caminaban con tranquilidad por los claros del bosque, mientras animada mente hablaban sobre anecdotas, recuerdos y batallas que tuvieron años atras. La joven peli negra era la que hablaba mas, ya que a pesar de tener años viviendo con la anciana, aun asi tenia muchas preguntas que le gustaria hacer...Y por un descuido, termino haciendola.

-.

-Kaede sama...- llamo la niña, mirando melancolica mente el cielo azul...Que con esperanza, quisiera poder ver decender de el, la persona que una vez, lastimosa mente, desaparecio-

-Dime Rin...-contesto sin mas, al ver la actitud desanimada que habìa tomado su aprendìs-

-Yo...Siempre me eh preguntado porque...-se detuvo en seco al sentir sus palabras temblar. Tenìa miedo de hacer tal pregunta, sin que la anciana se molestara, no entendia porque, pero...Todos evitaban contestarla o, hablar de ese trajico pasado...- ¿Porque Shippo se fue de la aldea, si tan solo era un niño?-tonto pero creible. Sabia perfecta mente porque el pequeño zorrito se habìa marchado a las montañas, Pero, que mas diria?...Eso fue lo ùnico que se le ocurrio preguntar-

-Bueno Rin...Al igual que tu, Shippo tambièn esta en entrenamiento, el cual por lo que se le esta hiendo muy bien en las montañas...Pero si te refieres a que porque se fue a tan poca edad...Bueno asì empiezan los youkai..Desde muy pequeños, a cada uno se le entrega una responsabilidad..

-¿Una responsabilidad?...

-Si Rin...Primero, debes aprender a controlar tu miedo, si no este te controlara a ti...Segundo, Como youkai debes controlar tus debilidades, para cuando estès en un aprieto, no titubeas al tener la espada en tus manos, lista para matar a tu oponente, siendo youkai o humano...

-Oh valla...Es mas duro que el entrenamiento de sacerdotizas...

-Hmm, asi es Rin...Aunque, el verdadero entrenamieto de una sacerdotiza, no es la que hoy dia vemos...

-Asi?..

-Si...- respondio dàndole una sonrisa, mirando como ya poco faltaba para llegar a la aldea- Ya que las sacerdotizas...Deben aprender a no sentir, no flaquear...A no amar...

-A no amar...-repitiò en susurro, haciendo eco en sus pensamientos. Si eso era cierto, no queria tomar esa clase de entrenamiento, habìa muchas personas a quien amaba, pero..Lastimosa mente, una de los mas importante, se fue de ese mundo, sin antes poder decirle adios...- No me gusta esa clase de entrenamiento..

-Lo se Rin, se que eso no va contigo...Pero lo que digo es que cada ser, sacedotizas, monjes u youkais tienen sus reglas para enseñar..Y esa es una en la cual siempre se a visto...

-Entonces...Shippo...Tambièn, tuvo que aprender a no sentir afecto por sus seres queridos?-esta pregunta, llena de tristeza en sus palabras, fue arrastrada por el viento, seguida de una lagrima traicionera que de la joven salio...- O...¿humano?

-Si Rin...Pero...Como lo has de saber...Shippo es un youkai que a vivido entre humanos, sabe lo que es amar, perdonar, llorar como niño que es, o mejor dicho, fue...Y por cada acto de amor que le demostraron los muchachos, se siente agradecido...

-Cada uno..Le regalo una diferente forma de amar...

-Si...-menciono esta con tranquilidad en sus palabras- El amor de hermano...Se la dio Sango, siempre que este se deprimìa...Al igual que el monje...Solo que este es una causa perdida..-menciono suspirando con frustraciò, a lo cual a la joven miko le causo gracias, ya que a pesar de ser una niña en esos tiempo, conocìa las malas mañas que tenia...-Bien, bien...

\- ¿Y el de padres?- formulo aun con gracia en sus palabras-

-Ese la dio Inu Yasha, cada vez que lo sobreprotegìa...A parte de diciplinarlo cruel mente a ser un kitsune mas fuerte,Y bueno...Los golpes que le daba..-dijo con rapides regalandole otra sonriza, solo que esta era mas animada- Y pues el amor de madre siempre se la daba Kag-go...-detuvo de inmediato sus palabras al ver lo que iva a decir. El cual la chica se habìa dado cuenta de esto. Era el punto el cual queria llegar...Pero como al igual que todos, la anciana evitaba hablar de la miko desaparesida, "Segùn"-

-¿Kaede sama? - llamo, tratando de saber porque se habia detenido...Mas sin embargo, esta mantenia en su rostro una mirada seria-

.-

El camino se le hizo corto para terminar su conversaciòn, mas sin embargo la anciana agradecia , ya que si no, la peli negra insistiria, preguntando y repreguntando, ya que siempre lo hacia, pero...Esa pregunta, era una de las cuales no le hallaban respuesta.

Ya entrando al pueblo, la joven miko al ver el silencio que mantenia la anciana, se contuvo a no hablar, sabia en que momento debia hablar,y...En que debia callar...Ya en el pueblo, caminaron en silencio, a donde se sutuava su cabaña...Caminaba cabis baja, su rostro entristesido demostraba el conflicto que tenia en su mente, al querer hacer preguntas, pero sin hallar respuestas...

Al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña, vio como la anciana, enfrente de la cabaña, dejaba las llervas que momentos atràs habian recolectados, para luego en silencio, caminar hacia el pueblo.

.-

-K-Kaede sama...-llamo temerosamente, a lo cual esta la miro con tranquilidad, tranquilisando un poco a la chica- A donde va?...Yo crei que...

-No te preocupes Rin...Eso se harà mas tarde, por los momentos deja la canasta en la cabaña, y arreglate...Recuerda que Sesshomaru hoy te viene a vicitar..-menciono con dulsura, regalandole una sonrisa, a lo que esta respondio con una llena de felicidad-

-¡Hi! ¡Arigatou Kaede sama!-expreso feliz mente, corriendo con rapidès a los adentro de la cabaña-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su rostro, mostrando siempre esa sonrisa, era golpeado ligera mente por la presiòn del viento, a causa de su corrida. Estaba feliz, alegre, veria una vez mas a su amo. Solo habìa pasado una samana sin verlo, pero aun asi le agradaba su compañia, sin mencionar la presencia del sapo feo, ya era mayor de edad, pero eso no importaba, aun asì se comportaba como una niña, y mas si era para molestar al pequeño youkai, quien siempre terminava con una piedra en la cabeza.

Se detuvo a no mas poder, estaba cansada y agotada, a causa del entrenamiento matutino, y ahora mas al estar corriendo, valla, solo a ella se le ocurrìa...Pero eso no le importaba, en esos momentos, lo mas importante, era volver a ver a su amo, el cual de aseguro le tendrìa un regalo especial.

 _"Siempre lo hace"_ pensò la chica, esvosando una enèrgica sonrisa.

Desde ese punto podìa seguir caminando, no quedaba tan lejos el lugar en donde siempre la esperaba su amo. Se limito a odservar a su alrededor, miles de hojas eran mecidas y elevadas por el ligero viento que en esos momentos, movìan con delicadeza sus largos y azabaches cabellos.

Una canciòn vino a su mente en el momento de serrar sus ojos, una canciòn que hacia ya mucho le habìa enseñado, la misma persona que ahora no estaba a su lado. El cual recordar esa canciòn, era recordarla a ella cantandola, como solo ella sabia hacerlo...

 ** _El dolor y amor...Juntos por razòn.._**

 ** _Surcare el mar...Y nadare hacia ti.._**

 ** _Luna de Cristal...Un deseo tendrà.._**

 ** _Pero la dicha de amar...De mi interiòr tomaran.._**

 ** _Ciega soy, al no entender..El dolor, que pude ver.._**

 ** _Te sentì, Te vivì, pero aun asì no lo puedo entender..._**

 _ **Aunque tus palabras sonaban para mi, se que en el interiòr era solo la razòn..**_

 _ **De un perdido amor que hoy no puedes recuperar, pero en el interior, deseas encontrar...**_

 _ **Ciega soy...Ahora que mas da...**_

 _ **No verè...A mis hijos crecer...**_

 _ **Sola estoy...Pero ya no hay razòn..**_

 _ **De reìr, de llorar, de cantar o de amar...**_

 _ **Te perdì, y sufro aquì...Pero aun mantengo la esperanza de volver a ver...**_

 _ **Los rayos lunar...**_

...

 **El dolor y amor...Juntos por razòn..**

 **Surcare el mar...Y nadare hacia ti..**

 **Luna de..Cristal...Un deseo tendra..**

 **Pero la dicha de amar...De mi intiriòr tomaran..**

.-

Cada palabra, entonaciòn, le eran de dolor. Solo lo llegaba a escuchar cuando se dejaba llevar, el viento , siendo el viento, le ayudaban a recordar tales momentos, hasta sentir la presencia de esa persona vivir una vez mas...

.-

-Kagome sama...-susurro con melancolìa, sintiendo como el ligero viento, rosaba sus mejillas...-

.-

RIN!

.-

Escucho , como a lo lejos llamaban su nombre. Esa voz irritante y chillona la conocìa muy bien, sabia perfectamente a que youkai le pertenecìa.

Esvoso una sonrisa al ver al frente...

A lo lejos se encontraba un youkai de poco tamaño, Este como siempre, trataba de sobre salir pero, siempre acabava con un chichòn en la cabeza.

No pudo evitar querer correr, al ver a su amo , sentado a lo lejos bajo las raizes de un enorme àrbol. Y sin mas, con todo lo que le daban las piernas, empezò a correr a esa direcciòn.

.-

-¡Seshomaru sama!, ¡Yaken sama!- con sus manos, aun corriendo, las mantenia en alto, llegando con una enorme sonrisa en ella- Sesshomaru sama...

.-

Este aun tranquilo, solo se limito a abrir los ojos, mirando con su tìpica mirada frìa, la joven que con una sonriza le saludaba. Ya llebava casi media hora esperando, pero bueno, no podìa quejarse. Conocìa muy bien sus responsabilidades, ya que ahora siendo una sacerdotiza, tenia muchas cosa que cumplir.

Sin expresiòn alguna, con serenidad se levanto de tal sitio de descanso, para luego de entre sus ropajes, sacar un kimono, el cual era envuelto en una cinta roja, para que esta, permaneciera doblada e intacta.

La peli negra, con alegrìa, miro a quel odsequio que entre las manos de su amo, mantenìa. Era hermoso, y agradecìa que cada vez que traìa un kimono, este le quedaba a la perfecciòn, era como si conociera su talla.

.-

-Felicitaciones...Rin-menciono aun con su misma expresiòn frìa-

-¡Arigatou Sesshomaru sama!-tomandolo en sus manos, lo miro detallada mente, captando la hermosura que este tenia. Era uno de color rojo, con detalles dorados de un lado de una manga, mientras que el cinturon era de color negro- Es hermoso...

-Bien, Que bueno que te guste Rin..-menciono el sud-youkai, mirandola con molestia, como siempre lo hacia-

-Yaken sama...-desviando su mirada al sapo, lo miro por unos momentos, captando la expreciòn que tenia en su rostro. Este desde que la habìa visto llegar, no le habìa felicitado, por eso, tomarìa esa escusa para molestar al sud-youkai- Usted no me a felicitado...

-Bah!, no seas tonta Rin...-dijo chillona mente ,cruzandose de brazos-

-Vamos Yaken sama...Que le cuesta decirlo...Siiiii..Por favor...hàgalo por mi..-decìa en todo infantil, poniendo sus ojos como ojitos de perro a medio morir-

-..-no decìa nada, solo se mantenìa con su misma expresiòn. El cual, al darle un vistaso a su amo, este lo fulminaba con su mirada, sabiendo exactamente lo que querìa decir...-E-Eh...F-Feliz cumpleaños..Rin..- dijo con temor , al recordar la mirada asesina que le daba su amo-

-¡Arigatou Yaken sama!-orgullosa por su logro, se agacho, dàndole un abrazo a este, lo cual hizo que se tensara un poco por la sorpresa de tal abrazo-

-¡Hay ya niña, sueltame!-chillaba avergonzado. Desde que era pequeña siempre hacia lo mismo, ahora que pensaba que todo cambiarìa, se ponìa peor la situaciòn-

.-

El daiyoukai, ajeno a todo esto, solo se lìmitava a mirar, La joven siempre demostraba esa energica sonrisa, la cual lo tranquilisava un poco..

Oh al menos eso creìa..

Ese dìa, al salir del palacio de la luna, Habìa sentido una extraña presencia serca de sus tierras, mas sin embargo esta desaparecio sin dejar rastro. Era algo que lo perturbaba, ya que aparte de eso...Un ligero olor a petalos de sakura, habia llegado a sus fosas nasales, ese dia...Conocìa ese aroma embriagador, pero, a la vez sentia que solo era su imaginaciòn...Ya que, la pertenecedora de ese olor,años atras...Habia fallecido, tràgica mente...Lo cuàl, aun lo perturba en las noches de luna llena, ya que el fue uno de los causante de su muerte...Pero, no habìa razòn porque lamentarse...

Despuès de todo..Solo era una humana...

La humana que le hizo el mal juego de pasar junto a ella por un dìa entero...Solo con la escusa de que, al no tener a su pareja cerca, por causas personales, a èl, le tocaba la responsabilidad de cuidarla, ya que era el ùnico familiar cercano de su pareja, quien tambièn se habìa negado rotunda mente...Pero que al final, con unos cuantos abajos, termino aceptando entre dientes...Y bueno el...Sin defenderse podìa ya que antes de que pudiese realizar su làtigo venenos...Esta insolente mente lo inmovilizaba con un conjuro extraño que aun en esos momentos se preguntaba como demonios habìa podido funcionar con el...Ya que...El siendo un Daiyoukai..Era imposible que los conjuros humanos funcionaran con el...Mas sin embargo...

La insolente humana , se habìa salido con la suya...

Kagome, aun recordaba su nombre tan clara menta. Aun se acordaba las tantas veces en que la chica lo llamaba de la manera que tanto odiaba, pero que ahora no volverìa a escuchar

 _"¡Anii-chan!"_ esas palabras..

.-

Sus pensamientos, perturvados por tal pasado, eran invadidos por las terribles imagenes, imagenes, en donde clara mente podìa ver, como su espada Bakusaiga, era una de las causante de su muerte...El cual, habia transpasado su estomago, mientras que otra cierta espada, habìa traspasado su pecho...

No aguanto mas esa situaciòn.

Sin darse de cuenta de su comportamiento, mirando su espada, el cual aun llegaba a sentir la esencia de la miko. Al sentirse culpable por tal acto, deliberada mente, dio un gruñido audible para los presentes, quienes lo miraban preocupados.

Sus actos, se estaban saliendo de control, Por lo cual...Era lo que mas odiaba.

Sin darle importancia al asunto, se tranquiliso un poco, para luego de unos segundos, quedar de pie, dispuesto a irse, ¿A donde?, eso no importaba, solo necesitaba tranquilidad.

.-

-Amo Sesshomaru..¿A donde va?- formulo a preguntar el sapo, al ver como su amo empezaba a avanzar-

-Grr!-fue un gruñido , que para los oidos del sud-youkai, fueron suficiente para callar de inmediato-

.-

El platinado, no habìa oìdo la pregunta hecha por el sud-youkai, ya que, al momento de avanzar, sintio como una extraña presencia, se formaba en la parte mas profunda del bosque, sentìa saber a quien le pertenecìa, mas sin embargo se dio a creer que solo eran sucios juegos creados por su mente.

" _Esa presencia...Hmm, hay algo extraño en todo esto"_ pensaba furioso, soltando sin darse cuenta un gruñido.

Estando un poco calmado, se disponìa a seguir con su camino, pero...En esos momentos..

 _"Maldiciòn"_ era frustrante para el, el tener esas desagradables iluciones...Pero... _"Cerezos.."_ dijo para sus adentros, al sentir, como el ligero viento arrastra hasta sus fosas nasales, un ligero aroma dulzor...El cual, creìa conocer...Pero, lo desconcertaba en gran manera al pensar en ello..Ya que,Sabia perfecta mente que el aroma dulzor que impregnaba todo el ambiente, no era de cualquier àrbol de cerezos, ya que, estaban en pleno invierno, los arboles de cerezos no desprendìa ese olor tan puro en sus tiempos de florecer.

 _ **Track!**_

.-

El sonido del chasquido, de inmediato lo saco de sus pensamientos, volviendo en si sus sentidos, por lo cual, supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

.-

-Ah! ¡Ya te dije que la mìa es mas hermosa!

-No! La mìa es mejor, con eso puede lastimarse las manos!

.-

Rin, y Yaken, sin entender nada, miraron a donde provenìan esos gritos, los cuales por lo que podia oìr, eran unas niñas. Al voltear hacia los arbustos, vieron como dos niñas, iguales y del mismo tamaño, mas o menos de unos 9 años de edad, salian como a la fuerza de tal parte. El cual, torpe mente una de ellas, callo al suelo, quedando a los pies del sud-youkai. Quien tan solo, le miraba extrañado.

.-

-Una niña humana...-menciono aun mirandola con la misma expresiòn-

\- G-Gomen ne- se disculpo esta, reincorporandose una vez mas, quedando aun lado de su hermana gemela, la cual ya una al lado de otra, con inocencia, dieron una inclinaciòn al mismo tiempo que en unisono se disculpaban, para luego como si nada esvosar una sonrisa al sud-youkai y a la peli negra, quien extrañada miraba todo eso con gracia al ver a las gemelas igual como siempre-

\- Sonomi, Naomi...¿Que hacen por aqui?, Sango sama y Miroku sama se preocuparan si no las ven en la cabaña..-advirtiò esta, un tanto preocupada-

-Pues, vera Rin chan, nosotras...

-¡Estamos cumpliendo las ordenes de nuestra madre para la bienvenida del tìo Kohaku!-soltò sin mas la castaña, interrumpiendo lo que la otra querìa decir-

-La bienvenida...de Kohaku...-susurro, repitiendo lo que la castaña, habìa dicho-

-¡Sonomi!-grito esta, molesta por tal informaciòn-

-Lo siento Naomi, pero solo le estoy diciendo la verdad...A demàs, el tio Kohaku vendrà hoy a ver a Rin chan por su cumpleaños numero dieciocho- otra valiosa informaciòn, que en silencio, trataba de articular la joven miko-

-¡Sonomi!, ¡Recuerda que esto era una sorpresa!-gritaba, tratando de callar a su hermana-

-Pero Naomi, tenemos mucho que hacer...Tal vez si Rin chan lo sabe, pueda a que nos ayude con la preparaciòn de la bienvenida...-dijo aun esta, en su mismo tono tranquilo- No es asì, ¿Rin chan?-menciono, mirando a la peli negra con alegrìa-

-Se me habìa olvidado que Kohaku vendrìa...- menciono metida en sus pensamientos, esvosando una sonrisa, para luego tomar la atenciòn de la niña- Bueno, no se Sonomi..El amo Sesshomaru...

-Ve -ordeno frìa mente, mirando de reojos a la peli negra, quien habia sido interrumpida-

-Eh?..-expreso, mirando atonita al youkai, el cual en esos momentos solo miraba hacia el bosque, sin expresiòn alguna-

-Yaken..Ve con ellas...Volverè al atardecer..-Y sin mas, con tal orden, se vio como este era envuelto con una luz blanca, hasta al final ser cubrido por completo, hasta convertirse en una esfera, y desaparecer entre las espesas nubes-

-S-Sesshomaru sama..-susurro sin entender nada, el sud-youkai-

-¡Genial! ¡Rin chan nos ayudara!- grito la castaña con alegrìa, mientras con una sonrisa tomaba la mano de la peli negra, obligandola a caminar con ella- Vamos Rin chan...Es hora de irnos...- dijo empezando a caminar- ¡Usted tambièn Yaken sama! ¡Apresurese!- decia con alegria al ver como este atràs de ellas, empezaba a correr, tratando de alcanzarlas-

-Eh...¡Esperen!- y sin mas, con rumbo a la aldea se dirijìan-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dìa, sol, ya hace mucho que se habia presentado, mientras que el canto de los pajaros la tranquilisava en grande. Sus ojos cerrados por completos, sentian como su poder maligno hacia presencia, haciendole sentir todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor. El viento tranquilo y aspero, se movia con excelencia de un lado a otro, llevandose consigo las miles de hojas que de los arboles, eran arrastrado. Ya su ser, estaba un poco en paz, sin necesidad de despertar su descontrol maligno, como ella lo llamaba. Odiaba en grande ese sufrimiento, ese decespero que siempre odta tener cuando sus sentimientos corrompidos, invagan su mente, torturandola sin perdon alguno.

Pero...Ya, no tenia opciòn...No sabe el origen de su creaciòn, no llega a recordar a la persona que le hizo eso, y mas, no puede entender porque propòsito trajeron al mundo un ser como ella, cruel y despiadado en la hora de querer ver la sangre correr...

 _"Tan solo soy...Un cuerpo sin alma...Aunque trate de matarme..Aun con mis propias monos...No podre conseguir mi muerte...Por eso...Estoy condenada a ver como muere mis semejantes, por mis propias manos...Es lo que mas temo..."_ sus pensamientos, llenos de melancolìa y dolor, divagaban en su interiòr sin tener ninguna señal de su alrededor.

Sentìa el tiempo detenerse,sus fuerzas acabar, y su respiraciòn entre cortar. Sus instintos habìan despertado lamentablemente, su cuerpo se empezaba a tensar, y sus ojos, sentìa que ardian por las llamas que esta demostraba, mientras que sus labios, sentìan como un ligero sabor a sangre rasgaba hasta llegar a su garganta.

 _"N-No..No ot-traVEZ!"_ los gritos internos, demostraba su dolor.

Querìa detener ese proceso que tanto sufrir le daba, pero sus fuerzas, a cada paso, disminuìan...Su auto control no funcionaba...

 _"¡Sangre!_ " Gritaba con desesperaciòn su interiòr.

Querìa ver la sangre correr por sus manos, el lloro y dolor en los rostro a quienes sin perdòn alguno, quitaba de un solo golpe, todo el liquido rojizo que corrìan por sus venas.

 _"¡Basta!"_ No podia dejar que su interiòr, su maldiciòn, tuviera el control.

No le daria el gusto a nadie, ver tal destrucciòn y catàstrofe que con locura, su interiòr gritaba con desesperaciòn.

No lo harìa, y no lo harìa...

.-

Ya cansada y con rabia, dejo ver sus ojos rojizos, que como fuego consumìa todo lo que tocaba ese contacto visual. Sentada en las ramas de un enorme roble, ya desesperada, de un solo brinco apareciò a metros despuès en el suelo, se dejo caer de rodillas, llevando sus manos a su cabeza. Trataba de tranquilizarse, apaciguar sus deseos no deseados, mas sin embargo su lucha cada vez era peor.

 _"A-AH!..."_ sus expresiones cada vez , eran dolorosos. La situaciòn estaba empeorando.

.-

Pero eso no significaba que tan fàcil mente se rendirìa, no darìa su brazo a torcer..

El dolor era insoportable, pero le era mas dolorosa el pensar que si no se controlaba, sus propias manos acavarìan con la vida de mucha personas inocentes, por eso...No le darìa el gusto a su persona, acatar tal crimen..

Con sus brazos tembloroso, causa de la fuerza que mantenia al tratar de controlar sus garras, con sumo auto control los fue subiendo hasta tratar de llagar a donde se suponia, se encontraba su katana, tocando con sus dedos temblorosos las orillas del mango.

Era tan solo el inicio...Pero aun asì, era todo un infierno...

No aguantaba mas esa sensaciòn en su cuerpo. Por eso, sin darle importancia a nada, con rabia e ira demostrada en sus ojos, ya insencible, condujo sus manos hasta el mango de su hoja , sosteniendolo con fuerza, hasta que con rabia, de un solo golpe la saco...

Al hacer tal acto, de inmediato sintiò como el aire cambiaba de rumbo, manteniendose a su favor, recorriendo a un lado suyo, a direcciòn donde apuntaba la katana escarlata...

 _"Grr!...N-No dejare que...¡ME CONTROLES!"_

La sangre le empezaba a hervir por la rabia que con desenfreno, amenazaba con salir a la luz, destrullendo sin perdòn alguno todo a su al rededor.

.-

-¡M-Maldiciòn!-sus palabras envueltas en rencor, empezaban a saberle a sangre mucho mas intenso. Ya sus garras, amenazaban con matar, esperando ver en ellas el dulce y estenso matiz rojizo que tanto anhelaba, pero, tenia auto control, y no iva a permitir que todo se le fuera de las manos. Aun con sus manos en el mango de la katana escarlata, se concentro con llebar todas sus fuerzas a ellas, tratando de levantar la katana, dispuesta a contraatacar la maldiciòn, que en su interiòr se encontraba escondido-N-No importa si yo...-Ya las palabras escasas en esos momentos, no tenia las fuerzas suficiente para su auto control. Y sin esperar mas, con un grito, o como se podia escuchar, con un rugido , el cual resonò por todo el lugar, con todas sus fuerzas y las llamas de fuego que amenazaban en el reflejo de sus ojos, levanto la katana hasta situarla en el angulo exacto- ¡GRR!¡Buraindopurīsuto no noroi!

.-

Una enorme ràfaga envueltas en diamantes en sangre, la cual intensitaban con la aura de la maldiciòn, en estas se reflejaba las distintas dimenciones y portales al infierno que esta contenìan, al tocar cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su alrededor. Miles de arboles, fueron destrozados y eliminados de la vista de ese intenso bosque.

-Maldiciòn...- no aguantaba mas, con tal susurro dejo caer su katana sintiendo sus brazos sin las fuerzas suficientes para lebantarla-

Su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar, sus manos ardìan mientras que su cabeza le empezaba a dar vuelta. Dejandose caer de golpe al duro suelo, sintiò como sus rodilla sin perdon alguno recivian de golpe, todo el peso de su cuerpo. No le importo, dolìa, si, pero, era lo de menos. Antes de llegar a la inconsiencia, llevo sus manos a las llervas, ya frìas por la nieve, tratando de no caer por completo al duro suelo, no deseaba perder la conciencia en esos momentos, no ahora, no es esos momentos...Sabia que si lo hacia, algo malo ocurrirìa ,algo o "alguien" podria despertar su lado que menos deseaba despertar en esos momentos, desearìa la muerte si fuera necesario acabar con su maldiciòn, pero, sabia que esa no era la soluciòn.

.-

-Tengo que calmarme...Seria muy peligroso si mi otro "yo" llegara a tomar el control..-dijo para sus adentros tratando de calmar su sed de sangre. Respiro con profundidad una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar la tranquilidad, no deseaba hacer algo que mas adelante se llegarìa a arrepentir, ya ella no tenia soluciòn, tanto su vida como su vista se habìan ido, y su alma esta apunto de desaparecer para siempre...Y era lo que mas temìa en esos momento-

.-

Minutos luego de luchar con su auto control, ya sintiendo el aire regresar con mas libertad a sus pulmones, toco por impulso la parte donde se suponia estaba su corazòn, sintiendo como este sin ruido o movimiento alguno , le hacia sentir un frio que durante ya años estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Ya el bacio era evidente, pero aun le costaba creer que su vida corgaba de un hilo. Suspiro con frustraciòn sin darle mucha imporatancia a sus heridas que ya mucho, habian sanado, fìsica mente. No importaba cuantas veces tratara de encontrar la respuesta, siempre se quedaba con la misma respuesta o como podria llamar "incognita" en blanco.

Tomo su espada que aun lado permanecia de ella, empuñandola con fuerza mirandola con atenciòn por unos segundos, recordando la forma tan "monòtona" en que la habìa encontrado, el solo recordarlo le traia nostalgia de algo lejano que aunque no lo quiciera admitir, le dolia con intencidad al no poder dejar en claro que todo lo que habìa ocurrido solo habìa sido un axidente. Un accidente que aun no le hallaba explicaciòn.

-No importa...- susurro que un humano, jamas llegaria a escuchar con facilidad-

Tomando la katana con mas fuerza, de un solo movimiento la envolviò en su funda, guardandolo ya lista para emprender su marcha, sostuvo con fuerza el mango de este sintiendo como algo fuerte se acercaba. Algo se aproxima..

-Rayos...Algo se acerca...No puedo arriesgarme a...-sus palabras, fueron interrumpidas de golpe al sentir como su sangre empezaba a despertar-

.-

 _"¡Sangre!"_

El olor a sangre era intenso, un humano estaba cerca, y por lo que podia oler, el humano estaba sufriendo un sangrado muy profundo,aunque la sangre estaba ligera mente ...¿Alterada?... Maldijo su suerte en esos momentos, le habia costado recuperarse de tal estado y ahora, no sabia como reaccionar, el que sus ojos no lo vieran no le daba la razòn de que no pudiera utilizar sus otros sentidos, su olfato estaba a tal punto de querer explotar por la exitaciòn del olor a sangre fresca. ¡Maldiciòn!..Como llegaria a sobrevivir en ese mundo si en cualquier momento el olor a sangre llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

 _"N-No Puedo.."_

 ** _¡AH! ¡AYUDA!_**

.-

\- Tengo que darme prisa...-y sin mas, sin darle importancia a su estado, con rapides corriò hacia donde provenìa tal voz, el cual con facilidad pudo descifrar que se trataba de un niño-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡KAZE NO...KIZU!-envuelta en una ràfaga, de un golpe impacto contra su cuerpo, desaciendo por completo lo que momentos atràs, le era de molestia, volviendolo solo polvo-

Con una sonriza de satisfaciòn por lo logrado, sin darle importancia, guardo de un solo movimiento de sus manos la katana, guardandola dentro de su funda, la cual permanecia entre su cintura. Dandose la media vuelta, miro de reojos lo poco que habia destruido para lograr matar al enorme trol, viendo como solo habia destruido tan solo dos àrboles, ya era un avance, por lo menos no destruyo unas docenas, ya que si no, su "compañero" lo replicaria por tal acciòn tan "insensata" de su parte.

Y allì estaba, frente de el ya con la misma cara de siempre, tan de " estupido" como el lo solìa llamar. Ya era el colmo...

-Inuyasha...-llamo seria mente, sonteniendo en sus manos una extraña daga de oro-

-¿Que quieres Miroku?...Ya terminamos con esto...Fhe! solo era una simple plaga.. -sonriò descarada mente, mirando con desagrado hacia donde quedaban los resto de trol, que momentos atras habia exterminado- Aunque...

Dudo por un momento antes de decir lo que pensaba. Algo extraño estaba pasando, no tan solo por lo poco tiempo que le costo exterminar al youkai si no que, algo, una extraña presencia. Desde que habia empezado a peliar con el youkai, alrededor de su aura maligna, flotaba una ligera pero poderosa aura que no le pertenecia, la conocia, la habia sentido antes pero. ¡Maldiciòn! ...Tanto afan habia puesto en eliminar al youkai-trol que lamentable mente habia pasado en alto un pequeño pero importante detalle...La presencia..Su aura...Una aura sagrada y poderosa... Pero..

 _"SU AROMA"_

El aire empezaba a cambiar a direcciòn contraria de la anteriòr, llevandose consigo la presencia y el aroma a cerezos que durante mucho tiempo habia dejado de sentir. Era imposoble, _ **¡!SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE!**_ , no era posible que ese aroma aun existiera, que aun permaneciera en ese mundo. El tiempo y el espacio era un detalle que el jamas lograria comprender, pero, juraba con certeza que lo que estaba ocurriendo era un sucio juego del tiempo. Si anteriòr mente no habia podido encontrar esa esencia era imposible que ahora a esas altura, saliera a la luz, no podìa...No lo aceptaba..

-Inuyasha...-llamo el houshi atento a lo que le preocupaba al hanyou. Tambièn habia sentido la presencia pura rrecorrer la zona, al compas del viento. Y todo tenia que ver con ese extraño youkai. Primero ser alertado por un aldeano perteneciente a un pueblo sercano que se encontraba cituada a las orillas del monte fuji . Ese monte estaba cubierto por una extraña aura demoniaca, que empezaba a contaminar y a dañar toda cosa viva de su alrededor. Mas sin embargo al ir a investigar junto a el hanyou, gran fue su sorpresa al solo encontrar un youkai de apariencia humanoide, sus cabellos, ojos y ropa eran de humanos, nada que se pareciera a un youkai. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo tanto la atenciòn...Su aura, su presencia y el ambiente extraño que habia a su alrededor era similar a una pura y sagrada, solo que en el fondo, era un poco contaminada. Al final, solo vieron como este tomaba una apariencia similar al de un tigre blanco, para luego de diez segundos terminar transformandose en un enorme trol de cinco metros. Y bueno, como siempre, su "paciente" amigo, sin imutarse a esperar respuesta alguna, de un solo ataque termino matando al youkai. O al menos eso paresia, aun no se convencia de que fuera verdad ya que el aura del youkai no habia desaparecido, no aun...Pero mejor era pensar eso despuès. Y ahora...Solo quedaba deducir que tan peligroso era la daga de oro que tenia en sus manos...Fue lo ùnico que quedo del youkai antes de desaparecer..- Inuyasha...-Llamo una vez mas, obteniendo esta vez su atenciòn-

\- Hmm...Miroku...Un olor extraño esta en el ambiente, y una extraña aura...-fue interrumpido de inmediato-

-¿Asì que te diste de cuenta de ello?- dijo guardando sutil mente la daga entre sus ropajes. Necesitaba averiguar que valor y que peligro guardaba esa arma, aunque a simple vista paresia una relìquea costosa, en el fondo sentìa como de esta un aura demoniaca desprendia de si. Necesitaba secciorarse y saber si sus supocisiones eran correctos...-

-Por supuesto Miroku...Feh!..De alguna manera siento como si esta me jalara a un lugar desconocido...Como..

-Como si fuera un imàn..-concluyo el monje con seriedad en sus palabras-

-Exacto...-dijo un poco preocupado- Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa...hace unos momentos pude oler un aroma a lo lejos...

-¿Un aroma?-pregunto levantando una ceja, preguntandose que clase de aroma era para que lo inquietara tanto-

-Si...Pero este...-detuvo en seco sus palabras, mordiendose el labio inferiòr por lo que iva a decir. No sabia si decir o no el nombre, aun no se sentia seguro, el aroma era claro y relajante, dejando muy en evidencia de a quien le pertenecia, mas sin embargo, se negaba rotunda mente a creer que era verdad...No podia ser verdad, desde hace mucho que habìa olvidado ese dulce aroma, perteneciente a su querida amada ya difunta. No era posible que alguien mas tuviera su mismo aroma, ¡No lo era!, nadie, definitivamente ¡NADIE!, podìa tener un aroma tan perfecto como lo tenia su amada...Ya que la ùnica manera de percibir ese aroma una vez mas era...Era el que se tratase ni mas ni menos que el de su verdadero dueño- Imposible...-mascullo sosteniendo con fuerzas el mango de la tessaiga, por tal pensamiento-

-¿Que es imposible Inuyasha?-su amigo estaba empezando a actuar muy extraño. Escuchaba como este mascullaba entre dientes cosas intendible, cosas que de aseguro solo eran mas de mil maldiciones por segundos, conocia muy bien a el hanyou como para no saber la manera de actuar de este, mas sin embargo...No sabia que habìa averiguado en esos momentos-

Silencio, ninguna respuesta escucho del hanyou. Este permanecìa en silencio, mirando, buscando ¿Olfanteando?, su sentido del olfato habia encontrado algo. Estaba como buscando algo, buscando algo que no sabia que, podria imaginarse que tenia que ver con el aura extraña que habia desaparecido extrañamente sin dejar rastro.

.-

El aroma de flores de cerezos, la sentia incrementarse en una zona del bosque , muy alejado de donde ellos se encontraban, mas serca de la aldea, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien mas se diera cuenta de su presencia. Su corazòn empezaba a palpitar con mas rapides, no podia calmarse, el sentir la alegria al saber que su amada, aun se encontraba en ese mundo, en ese bosque, en esa epoca. No sabia nada de su alrededor, no oia, no escuchaba los sonidos naturales del bosque, ni el sonido de la voz de su amigo al llamarlo. Estaba ido, en las nubes, sentia como su corazòn saltaba de alegria al saber que la miko, se encontraba cerca, se encontraba viva...Solo que, tenia que investigar primero y secciorarse de que en realidad se trataba de su amada.

 _"¡Debo darme prisa!"_

Miroku, quien durante los ùltimos minutos no dejaba de llamar a su amigo por su nombre, al ver que este no escuchaba, solo mirando hacia un punto perdido del bosque, con discreciòn se habia hacercado a este, posicionandole un gran puño en su rostro tratando de sacar al hanyou de su trance, para saber que demonios le pasaba a su amigo, mas sin embargo, este en silencio, giro su rostro con lentitud frunciendo ligera mente el ceño. Por tal acto de inmediato dio un paso atràs al pensar que el hanyou se habia enojado por tal golpe, aunque no tenia porque tomar tal gesto si en esos momentos se encontraba mas que distraido.

Esperando el golpe, tomando en sus manos su bàculo de oro y posicionandola en frente suyo como defensa. Vio como el hanyou aun frunciendo el ceño, levanto su mirada airado, mirando a su direcciòn sin apartarlo, era como si en vez de mirarlo, solo miraba atravez de el...Era desconcertante...

-Inuya...-le falto el aire...-

No supo cuando o que fue lo que ocurrio. Antes de que pudiera decir por completo el nombre del peli plata, vio como una mancha roja con rapides pasaba a su lado, casi tirandolo por completo de su lugar, dejando a su alrededor tan solo un campo de polvo. !Maldiciòn!...

Se habia ido, el hanyou se habia ido hacia, solo kami sama sabia hacia donde. Sin palabra alguna, con pasmo se giro por completo, mirando hacia donde momento atràs habia enmarcado la carrera el hanyou, dejandolo a el solo en ese lugar..

-Hay Inuyasha...Ahora veamos que destrucciòn realizaras...-sonriendo con frustraciòn, tomando con su mano izquierda el bàculo sagrado. Sin mas se hecho a correr por donde segundos atràs, habia corrido el hanyou-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corriendo sin ver, solo siendo guiada por sus otros sentidos, esquivo un àrbol con agilidad antes de sentir como ya se encontraba en el claro de esa colina, en donde con mas claridad podia persivir la sangre, era doloroso el tratar de evitar el impulso de correr y tomar de esa sangre sin degar ni una gota, dolia demaciado. Sentia como su cuerpo se contraìa al sentir su voluntad de rechazo, necesitaba controlarse ante tal situaciòn, ya que sino, de aseguro terminaria haciendo algo que al final lamentaria.

Sintiò su sangre herbir al sentir a alguien mas en ese lugar, deduciendo que era ese el causante de tal daño que sufrìa el joven niño, quien inconciente lo pudo sentir aun lado de un àrbol, y al youkai asercarse a el. Fruncio el ceño con fuerza, dejando escapar un ligero gruñido antes de tomar con rapides su katana escarlata, dispuesta a matar de una sola al youkai. Este de inmediato al escuchar un gruñido provenir de tras su espalda, se giro por completo, viendo como alguien con una espada con rapides se avalanzaba hacia el y atacandolo, el cual de inmediato esquivo el ataque, pero recibiendo un ligero rasguño a causa de la espada que la habia esquivado muy tarde, pero a tiempo para que no lo matase.

-¡Maldito!-marcullo mostrando sus colmillos al youkai, sintiendo su sangre correr con mas rapides, y como sus ojos en aumento empezaba a incrementar su color rojiso a uno mas oscuro, dejando un tanto desconsertado al youkai, ya que, a simple vista la joven frente a el, parecia una humana, su olor aunque se encontraba contaminado y manchado a muerte, aun en el podia hallar el lijero aroma a humano, dejando muy en claro lo que era en realidad- Moriras por tu insolencia.

-Grr! ¡Maldita humana!...¡Como te atreves a atacar a el gran taiyokumaru!-gruño con ira al ver como esta sin mirarlo, sonreia con diverciòn. Su mirada apuntaba a un punto perdido de su armadura, aunque ella mantenìa su vista en alto no llegaba lo suficiente alto para mirarlo directamente, Ya que su estatura era menos a la de el, pero claramente desde esa distancia podia ver los ojos de la muchacha, estos mostraban ira, rabia, rencor, pero, era como si una nieblina los cubriera, dejandolos opacos por la oscuridad..."Esta humana...No es una cualquiera...Siento su poder rodearla...Es una miko, pero...Sus ojos"...Paro en seco sus pensamientos al mirar claramente lo que habìa averiguado...Esa humana...Era una miko...Sus ojos en rojo, mostraban odio y rencor...Mientras que su apariencia era una de asesina, una de sangre frìa...Pero sus ojos...Su mirada...Ella...Era la miko..-

-Si...-dijo con sarcasmo, sintiendo las emociones del youkai desconcertarse a tal punto de colacsar por todo su cuerpo. Habia escuchado sus pensamientos y habia encontrado la confuciòn en ellos...Y pues...Tambien la verdad hacia ella..-Soy la miko ciega, Taiyokumaru..-dicho esto ultimo no dejo que este ni un paso diera, blandiendo su espada con fuerzas a el con el fin de destruirlo de una vez por todas- ¡ KURAISHI!

.-

El ataque envueltos en ondas de fuego, junto a un poder de purificaciòn, de lleno golpeo el cuerpo inmovil del enorme trol, quien no tubo tiempo ni de gritar al momento de su muerte, ya que se habia desconsertado a tal punto que la miko, habia podido indagar en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a encontrar una pequeña debilidad en su cabeza y llegar a tomar su control para que este no se moviera antes de su ataque.

Guardando su espada sin mucha dificultad, dejo salir de sus labios un estruendoroso gruñido al sentir como de lleno el olor a sangre golpeaba sus fosas nasalez, descontrolandola un poco por el profundo y intenso olor que en esos momentos podia olfatear. Pero no dejaria de su bestia la controlara, ya era el colma perder la cabeza a plena luz del dia, no dejaria que por sus instintos de animales otra persona muriera en sus manos, y mas si se trataba de un niño.

Manteniendo su mirada al suelo, vio con sus sentido del olfato como el niño se removia de dolor aun en la inconciencia, sabia que habia sufrido un sangrado de alto riesgo, no lo podia dejar asi, sin posibilidades de abrir los ojos o si quiera, llegar a defenderse de cualquier mounstro que quisiera su vida, queria aunque fuese por una solo vez, poder salvar una vida, aunque fuese UNA, siendo la sobre saliente de las demàs victimas que habian tenido muerte a causa de sus manos, pero esta, esa vida seria diferente, la curaria y la dejaria al cuidado de alguien para que este no sufriera algùn daño.

Aunque la verdad queria averiguar algo mas, el aura que rodeaba al niño lo sentia alterado como si de un momento a otro fuera a cambiar. Sentia curiosidad y mucha, dejaria al niño con ella por un tiempo para poder averiguar mejor sobre su origen y provincia, no era normal que un niño se encontrara rodeado por una aura maligna y a la vez protegido por una sagrada, algo que lo mantenia equilibrado perfectamente casi como lo tenia ella, o hasta podria llegar a compararlos.

Tomarìa al niño,no tenia intenciones del otro mundo con el. Solo, queria saber que era el..

-Sera mejor llevarte conmigo...Aunque, espero que me temas en el momento en que habras tus ojos...-susurro para este, aunque sabia que no la escucharia, tomando entre sus brazos el ligero cuerpo del niño- Ya que...Sera lo mejor para ti y...Para mi...-sintiendo el aire recorrer por sus cabellos, tomo con mas fuerza y seguridad el inerte cuerpo del niño, para en silencio encaminarse hacia el bosque, perdiendose entre este, tomando un camino distinto al que tomaba y ocultando su esencia y olor, ya que, sentia como por el otro camino una presencia muy conocida, con rapides se dirijia hacia donde momentos atras habia estado-

...

Sus ojos, frios sin demostrar emociòn alguna, habian presenciado todo desde el momento en que habia llegado la dueña del olor que lo inquietaba tanto, llamandole la atenciòn al ver su rostro una vez mas. Se habia sorprendido, aunque nunca lo demostro, el ver esa figura femenina una vez mas caminar en ese mundo, sin siquiera cargar con ella el desagradable olor de un cadaber, mas sin embargo claramente pudo percibir un profundo olor a sangre en sus dos manos, sangre que no era de ella, podia facil mente decifrar que eran de humanos, pero, lo que le inquietaba era el saber que ella habia sido la causante de todas esas muerte.

Sus ojos, los habia visto envuelto en un profundo color rojo sangre, mientras que sus garrar amenazaban con matar a su enemigo. El color de su piel, ya no era de un color bronceado y dorado, ahora era uno mas frio que el de un muerto, tan pàlido que claramente se podia ver mejor sus ojos en sangre, dandole una imagen tan..Asesina...Sus cabellos, habia perdido el brillo azulejo que siempre le habìa llamado la atenciòn al querer compararlo con el color azul que todas las noche de luna llena tomaba, asegurandose de que eran iguales pero distintos a la vez, pero que ahora eran mas negros que el color de la oscuridad, tanto que a plena luz del dia, podia ver el brillo que este odtenia por tal contacto.

Pudo ver clara mente como en menos de un minuto habia exterminado a un trol de mas de cuatro metros, quien cobarde mente habia tomado a un niño humano, porque eso es lo que era, un cobarde por haber tomado a un niño.

La peli negra habia hecho un ataque con una espada que el jamas en su larga vida habia visto. Claramente sentia un poder demoniaco cubrir la espada, conjunta a una sagrada y pura, sin mesclarse entre ellas, solo en una combinaciòn tan perfecta que no sabia que existia. Su apariciòn en ese bosque le habia sido una sorpresa en verdad, tuvo que esconder su presencia y distanciarse a una distancia prudente para que la miko no lo sintiera serca, el cual habia funcionado. Habia sentido un impulso de saltar y aparecer a la vista de la miko para encararla de una vez, pero, se contuvo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y saber lo que realmente le preguntaria, el jamas se habia tomado la molestia de esperar por los demas o si quiera pensado en como dirijirse a alguien para no salir herido o amenazado por ella, no le importaba su reacciòn pero, en esta ocaciòn era algo que sinsera mente sabia que no podia controlar..

-Kuraishi..-susurro al viento, recordando con claridad el ataque que habia utilizado la miko para destruir al youkai. Tomaria eso como una piesa del rompecabeza que empesaria a armar, para tener mas en claro lo que ahora era la miko. Sabia perfectamente que no era la misma, su olor, era el mismo puro y embriagador que siempre tuvo, su apariencia habìa cambiado de sobre manera ahora dàndole una imagen mas peligrosa pero, siega mente hermosa, mientras sus poderes, habian aumentado de sobre-manera pero...Siempre habia un pero...Su esencia estaba envuelta con una maligna al igual que su espada, por lo que pudo deducir que ahora ella controlaba ambas energias...Otra piesa para su rompecabeza...-Hmm...Patètico..

Envolviendose con su poder demoniaco, convertido en una esfera de luz, sin dejar rastro de su presencia se alejo de tal lugar, en busca de el ser quien le daria respuestas a todo eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Grr! Kuso...-mascullo entre dientes ya con frustraciòn. Como odiaba cuando las cosas le salìan mal, y mas cuando sus planes se veian arruinados por la triste realidad del destino, algo dramàtico en verdad. Busco con su mirada a la persona que durante años buscaba y trataba de encontrar, mas si embargo al detener sus pasos viendo hacia donde se encontraba un debil olor a ella, solo se podia ver unas manchas de sangre, que ràpida mente pudo asegurar que no era de ella, por una parte se alegraba por eso al saber que no estaba herida, pero por otra, le desilucionaba, ya que si fuera de ella clara mente hubiese aclarado que era ella en verdad, y que aun seguìa con bien- Maldiciòn...Se a ido...

En silencio se encamino hacia donde se veia clara mente los resto de un trol, pudo reconocerlo facil mente por el color de carne que asquerosa mente poco a poco se desvoronaba, y mas al ver un pedaso de tela aun lado destrosado. Con intenciòn de averiguar mas, tomo entre sus manos el pedaso de tela empezando a olfatear su escencia buscando en esta la respuesta que necesitaba.

Cenizas y yerbas.

¿Casualidad?..No lo creìa.

Era el mismo olor que habia desprendido el youkai que minutos atràs habia exterminado, solo que ahora era mas fuerte y claro y casual mente lo envolvia una aroma a flores de sakura con el de un reiki muy alto si se lo preguntaban. El youkai sin duda habìa combatido con alguien de experiencia sagradas en sus ataques que de aseguro fue quien claramente lo acabo purificando, ya que el olor del reiki se podìa oler en el ambiente envuelto ligera mente en sangre.

Tu sangre.

.-

Dejando el pedaso de tela aun lado, se incorporo con melancolìa sintiendo como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, llevandose con ello en arrastre su pereza pura. Necesitaba algo, el indicio que diera con esa miko que tanto buscaba, locamente podia captar su olor en el ambiente pero, lastimosamente poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse dejando tan solo el por en que ella estaba allì.

Y aunque mirara al cielo buscando la similitud o comparaciòn de la belleza que daba su sonrisa clara mente no la pudo encontrar. Su sonrisa habìa muerto junto a ella y lastimosa mente desaparecido junto a su cuerpo el cual, jamas llego a encontrar en la faz de la tierra. Y su corazòn, ahora herido mas que nunca no aguantaba con el peso de la culpa, al recordar claramente como el, con su propia espada, esa misma que llevaba en su cintura, esa con la que habìa prometido salvarla de todo mal con el costo de su vida para verla a ella en bien, esa misma espada que sin titubeo, dolorosa mente habìa pasado los limites de su cuerpo, perforando sin perdòn alguno su espalda, llegando a sus pulmones y terminando por llegar a su corazòn, tranpasandolo conjunto a sus costillas, dejando en esa parte de su pecho tan solo el agujero que su fria hoja habia perforado y el dolor de perder la vida y corazòn. Dolia, dolia de sobremanera recordar eso una vez mas, siempre los volvia a repetir una y otra vez en sus sueños, volviendose cada vez mas en sus pesadillas, pesadillas las cuales jamas lo dejarian en paz, era un castigo que ya estaba acostumbrado a pagar, ya la soledad estaba aferrado a el sin intenciones de soltarlo, y el sufrimiento ya era mutuo. No importaba cuantos años o siglos pasara, clara mente sabia que a esa miko que tanto daño le habia hecho, la misma a quien confundiò a principio con su antiguo amor, sabia que jamas saldria de su corazòn y mente, jamas la podria olvidar ni en la propia muerte..

 _"K-Kagome.."_

Dejando un suspiro escapar, desbio su rostro a un punto del bosque en donde mas claro podia persivir ese aroma, pero que a la vez sabia que hasta ayi llegaba, no llegaba a mas, y clara mente en tal aroma pudo encontrar algo mas, algo que a su atenciòn llamo cuando su mirada bajò ahora aun punto que desaparecìa entre las llervas bajo un àrbol de roble el cual ya sìa cubierto por nieve, y se le hacia curioso el encontrar una pequeña zona bajos sus raizes una comesura de llervas verdes y frescas, como si la nieve no le isiera efecto, y intuitivamente al ver un manchon rojiso en ellas, con lentitud bajo su cuerpo arrodillandose a estas, llevando sus manos a esta tocando y arebatando un poco de ese liquido rojiso que cubria la verdosa yerbas.

El aroma que desprendìa este era fresca.

Tu sangre.

El olor innundo sus fosas nasales, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran desorbitada mente por la sorpresa e impresiòn al reconocer claramente al dueño de la sangre.

Y su corazòn se oprimiò por tal informaciòn.

 _"Kagome"_

El olor de su sangre, el color de su sangre, era su sangre la que sostenìa en sus manos con las cuales se habia teñido sus garras. Era ella, esa sangre era de ella, y si no se equivocaba, la posibilidad de que se encontraba con vida era de una altura que grandiosa mente dentro de poco podrìa llegarla a ver. Lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, querìa volver a verla, mirarla, anhelarla, abrazarla,besarla hasta tener su aroma entre sus brazos una ves mas, amarla incondicional mente hasta que su cuerpo dejara de respirar si era necesario.

Queria, poder volver a tenerla entre sus brazos..

Miro ahora con un brillo en sus ojos al cielo, con la esperanza de volverla a ver, no se rendirìa, la buscaria y la encontrarìa, y cuando eso ocurriera, jamas en su vida ni por un momento la volverìa a dejar sola..

Jamàs..

.-

-No dejare que te alejen de mi...Kagome-fue un susurro que clara mente sin dificultad fue arrastrado por el bien, dejando entre sus labios una ligera sonrisa de alegrìa y felicidad, con el deseo de cumplir su anhelo de volver a mirar, tocar y escuchar todo lo que caracterizaba a esa miko que le habìa robado el corazòn. Pero...Mas anhelaba mirar esos ojos miel, esos ojos que llenos de amor lo derretìa al mirar la calidès en ello-

Esos mismos chocolates que lo habia hobligado a admirar sin descanso alguno,haciendolo a el un adicto de esos ojos..

 _"Tu sangre..."_

El color de tu sangre..

 ** _Continuara..._**

 _ **¿Opiniones?,soy toda oìdos. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Nos leemos a la pròxima!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Algo que proteger I Parte

**Capìtulo 02**

 **_Algo que proteger I parte_**

-¡Listo!- la alegrìa que llevaba el terminar su labor la habìa hecho sonreìr por dijesima vez en el dìa, ya un poco mas bajo de la tarde. Dentro de poco empezarìa la celebraciòn de bienvenida-Quedo..

-¡Perfecto!-la interrumpiò con sus palabras, tambièn alegre por su trabajo ya listo. Solo le habìan costado unas cuatro horas para terminar con los detalles. Su madre la comida, ayudada por su hermana, mientras que su padre junto a su hermano limpiaban a su alrededor tambièn arreglando las cosas para el festival, tanto bienvenida como para celebrar los dieciocho primavera de su muy querida amiga, la cual en secreto la miraba de otra forma para su querido tio..-¿No es asì Naomi?..-su hermana, la cual con una alegre sonrisa terminaba su labor, mas que feliz miraba a su hermana con el fin de responder a su pregunta-

-Ni que lo digas hermana...Todo esta perfecto para la llegada de nuestro tìo-claramente su alegrìa salìan de sus poros, afectando a todos a su alrededor, tanto que la azabache en silencio no cabia de los nervios que la corcomìa, el porque no lo sabia pero tenia un presentimiento de algo que la hacia sentir mal por los nervios. Mientra las gemelas intercambiaban miradas en silencio, comunicàndose mutuamente lo que querian decir con ello y asintiendo a la vez de entender lo que querìan decir, para poder poner a prueba su plan..-No es asi..¿Rin-chan?

Distraìda era poco para decir,su atenciòn claramente no estaba en los adornos que minutos atràs habìa logrado poner, si no que entre sus pensamientos cada vez mas se undia en ellos, cada vez mas profundos por cada minuto que pasaba. Mientras que en ignorancia olvidaba el entorno que habìa a su alrededor, sin siquiera saber con que razòn respondìa a cada pregunta que le hacian, sincerandose con ella misma pero, sin razòn alguna al responderlas.

Las gemelas cada vez mas ìvan cambiando su forma de preguntar para querer rebelar algo que la azabache ignoraba. Sus sonrisas cada vez mas se azanchaban, mientras claramente miraban como la azabache ida de si, solo se limitaba a responder con un hilo de voz, mirando distraida mente unas hermosas flores que entre sus manos sujetaba con recelo por su maravillosa belleza. No escuchaba, no a sus respuestas, solo sabia que por cada pregunta que lograba escuchar llegaba a responder inconciènte mente con sentimientos en ellos, cada vez mas envelezada por si...Solo que la ultima pregunta, escuchada claramente al resonar en su cabeza, no supo responderla, y...Ahora que se ponìa a pensar nìsiquiera entendia como demonios habia llegado a tal punto tan...Tan...¡Tenso!.

Aunque no sabia si esa era la palabra correcta.

 _ **"No es asi..¿Rin-chan?"- -"Si..Es muy hermoso como quedo la decoraciòn.."**_

 _ **"¿Cree que le llege a gustar si le colocamos algunas rosas?"- -"Si...¿Porque no?"**_

 _ **"¿Usted no sabe si le gustan las rosas?, ya que solo tenemos rojas y blancas pero, no sabemos cual es la mas indicada.."- -"Rojas, a el le gustan las rojas.."**_

 _ **"¿Como sabe eso Rin-chan?"- -"Porque al igual que a mi, las rojas son sus favoritas..Ya que...Sus ojos marrones llegan a unirse con el color sangre de la rosa roja"**_

 _ **"¿Enserio Rin-chan?"- -"Si por supuesto..Ya que la rosa en rojo puede representar mucho los sentimientos de alguien..Por eso es que guardo una con mucho amor"**_

 _ **"¿Guarda una rosa roja?..¿Porque?..¿Alguien se la regalo?"- -"Si...Hace ya cinco años que la tengo conmigo.."**_

 _ **"¡Que lindo!¿Tambièn fue alguien con sus sentimientos?"- -"Si...La rosa guarda esos sentimientos.."**_

 _ **"¿¡Enserio!?..Pero..¿Quien se la dio Rin-chan?"- -"Pues.."**_

 _ **"¿Le gustaba esa persona Rin-chan?"- -"Si.."**_

 _ **"¿Era bueno con usted?"- -"Si.."**_

 _ **"¿Es mayor que usted?"- -"Si...Por tres años"**_

 _ **"¿Y aun lo quiere Rin-chan?"- -"Si..."**_

 _ **"¿Y si lo viera hoy le dirìa que lo ama?"- -"..."**_

 _Si lo viera hoy le diria que lo ama.._

 _Que lo ama.._

 _Que lo ama.._

.-

El eco que llegaba a repetirse con esas palabras la habian hecho despertar derepente, que tanto su corazòn latìa con locura, en su cabeza los llegaba a repetir con cada palabras que trataba de procesar.

¿Como responder con la verdad sin dejar a la luz la verdad que ella solo sabia?. No podìa decirlo, era algo que solo ella sabia y que, muchas veces habia deseado compartir con alguien, pero con alguien que ella consideraba mas que una amiga, mas que eso deseaba a su amada madre en esos momentos para poder compartir con ella sus inquietudes, sus descubrimientos, sus sentimientos..Sus secretos. Necesitaba la ayuda de su madre incondicionalmente, tanto por necesidad de consejos. Necesitaba consejo...

No responderia a la directa, y menos mentirìa negandose a ello, pero por lo menos dejarìa en claro lo que en esos momentos sentìa. Por lo menos se sincerarìa con ella misma.

.-

-No lo se..-su voz en un hilo, se escuchaba claramente sincera. La gemelas con su triunfo ya casi a la luz, la sorpresa de esa respuesta no dio cabida a la alegria, ya sabìan que por lo menos la azabache tenia sentimiento encontrados con el joven castaño, y la idea de verlos juntos le alegraba-

Como decir un "no", si en su cabeza claramente retumbaba un sincero si, su conciencia le impedirìa mentir en esa ocaciòn para no dejarla en una mala base ante todo. Las flores que sostenìa en sus manos eran simplemente hermosas, el brillo conque adornaban sus hojas era sublimes para relajar sus pensamientos, dejando correr sus manos para tocar con delicadeza un petalo de cada una de ella sintiendo su humedad en ella. Cada fragancia que desprendìa era una paz obtenida de lo mas alto, agradeciendo con sinceridad el haber ya terminado con sus labores, ya que de aseguro el tiempo ya habìa corrido de sobre manera.

Una castaña en silencio ya hacia en la entrada con una canasta en sus brazos, sonriendo para sus adentros al ver a sus dos hijas atentas a las palabras de la azabache, quien ajena a el mundo de su alrededor ignoraba con inocencia lo que habia expresado ante ello, por lo cual la castaña durante tiempo suficiente habìa logrado escuchar una gran parte de la conversaciòn, tanto para llegar a saber la razòn de ese ambiente tan tenso y cohibido. Sus hijas habìan hechos miles de preguntas a la azabache con el fin de sacarle informaciòn valiosa que ni ella misma habìa podido lograr sacar, ya que a pesar del tiempo ahora era que notaba el cambio del ambiente que flotaba a su alrededor cada vez que su querido hermano llegaba en presencia de la azabache. Entendia claramente lo que eso significaba y la idea de verlos juntos no le desagradaba del todo, en cambio a eso la hacia feliz verlos juntos en un futuro, mas sin embargo sabia lo inocente que era la azabache, necesitaba tiempo para superar las pruebas que el mundo le daria a su causa, y los problemas que traerìa si cierto Daiyoukai se llegaba a enterar...Pero eso era lo de menos.

Al ver que aun no se daban de cuenta de su presencia, decidiò hacer acto de presencia por su propia cuenta, aclarando su garganta algo bullicioso, lo cual resonò alrededor de esa cabaña, llamando la atenciòn de inmediato de las gemelas y haciendo sobresaltar a la pequeña azabache, quien no pudo evitar saltar sobre sus contestura y mirar de inmediato hacia donde claramente se podia definir que provenia la voz.

Por su lado, la castaña solo sonreìa con diversiòn al ver la cara de sorpresa de las tres chicas.

.-

-O-Oka-san..-al unìsono respondieron entre titubeo al ver como su madre solo sonreìa con malicia. Algo que claramente daba a entender que pensaba o sospechaba de algo que ellas habian hecho, o como llegaba a decirle "Sus tremenduras". Su madre ya lo sabia-

-Sango-san...

-Vamos..-ante todo no pudo evitar soltarse a reìr al ver las caras tan asustadas de sus hijas y mas la de la azabache quien mas que sonrojada no podìa estar. Le ardìa la cara, y la verguenza flotaba en el ambiente-..Por..Porque esa cara si..Si solo hablaban ¿no?..¿O es que interrumpir algo importante?..-mas que maliciosa su sonrisa, reflejaba confianza, algo que a la vista de la azabache la calmo un poco-

-No sango-san, no se preocupe, solo hablàvamos de algo imposible...No se preocupe.-sonriò con tristeza, mirando un tanto con cariño a las niñas quienes al ver tal gesto de tristeza en la miko joven solo decidieron hacer silencio sin querer incomodarla. La castaña a esto por supuesto no paso en alto, y al momento quiso interrumpir, pero la azabache ya la habia interrumpido- Por cierto ya terminamos con los detalles de los preparativos. Las coronas de flores y las guirnal..guirnal...Etto..Como es que..?

-Guirnaldas...A si se les llaman Rin...O tambièn a lo cotidiano, Hanawa..-dejando a un lado el tema, no pudo evitar bajar su rosto con una sonrisa triste al recordar a su amiga al decir esas palabras. Su amiga en sus dìas de vida los habìa ayudado mucho con muchos preparativos y festividades que hacìan en su pueblo, y este pequeño detalle no se habìa dejado de lado, millares de nombres y explicaciones habìa dicho al explicarle y informarles de cosas que habìa en su època y los millares de objetos que utilizaban para realizar una celebraciòn. Las guirnaldas como ella años atràs habia llamado, era especies de adornos que se dejaba colgar de un extremo a otro llevando en si uno que otro adornos como diamantes, cristales, o como ella sencillamente le habia sugerido, lazos, flores y otros especimenes que ella claramente no habìa podido comprender. Su utilidad en esa època era importante ahora, el pueblo se alegraba de ello y cada vez que hacìan una festividad hacìan de estos muchos para adornar sus casas y calles, en cambio a ese dìa tambièn lo usarìan, por lo que podìa ver ya todo estaba listo..Solo que faltaba la presencia de ciertas personas que allì aun no estaban-

-Sango-san..

-Bien-cambio su semblante de inmediato, callando las palabras que querìan expresar la azabache- Si ya estàn listas tomen sus adornos y guirnaldas y acompañenme...Yo las ayudare a poner a cada una en su lugar...-a lo susudicho sonrio con sinceridad para tratar de bajar el nivel del ambiente, consiguiendo su objetivo al ver como las pequeñas y la azabache con un asentimiento de cabezas y una sonrisa aceptaban-Bien..Siganme..

-¡SI!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus manos mas frìas que nunca, envueltas en esa tela suave y negra, el cual evitaba en grande la vista a los demàs del color de su piel, con control trataba de no sacarla y conjunto a ella sus garras, ya que no si hacia eso todo sus esfuerzos que durante mas de cinco horas le habia costado conseguir se irìan a tierra, pero eso no es lo que le molestaba en realidad. No querìa ni deseaba hacerle daño a la criatura que momentos atràs habìa sanado y salvado, ahora el cual dormìa tan plasibamente bajo un àrbol a un lado de ella.

Era curioso ahora que lo pensaba todo ese caso que ahora se encontraba pasando. Salvar a un niño de las garras de un mounstro, que para colmo de su paciencia se habia atrevido a aprovecharse del niño despuès de que estaba inconsiente, algo que claramente ella consideraba como acto de cobardia. En fin, solo le habia costado unos segundos para desacerse de ese insignificante escoria..

Claramente con su cabeza alzada al cielo ahora con el sol en lo alto, sin poderlo ver trataba de sentir el calor de sus rayos, buscando en ellos la vida y la oportunidad de una vez mas volver a sentir, mas sin embargo sabia que todo eso era inùtil, ya su piel y cuerpo eran frìos, eran muy pocas las veces que llegaba a sentir algo, aparte pues claro de sentir la exitaciòn de la sangre al correr por sus manos, el cual en el fondo aborrecia de sobre-manera, pero que tambièn ya deberìa estar acostumbrada, ya que, era parte de su nueva naturaleza.

 _"Oka..san"_

Sus parpados en señal los mantenia cerrados, aspirando el aire puro tratando de encontrar en ello la tranquilidad, trallendo con ello el soplido del viento el cual con elegancia frotaba con elegancia sus cabellos, y dandole a su interiòr la paz que durante mucho queria odtener en el silencio...Mas sin embargo...El sonido del susurro cargado con esas dos palabras que claramente entendia y sabia a quien le pertenecìa, inconsiente mente la habia sacado de su trance y enseñoriò, haciendola abrir por impulso sus parpados.

Ahora abiertos, con su misma mirada siega giro su rostro a donde sus instintos le mostraba que se encontraba el niño en reposo, captando claramente como este tan solo dormìa llamando entre sueños a su madre, un nombre que en el fondo le dolìa al recordar algo lejano...Algo que sabia desde mucho que jamas ni porque saliera de esa maldiciòn podria realizar el deseo de volver a ver a sus seres queridos.

Una oportunidad que ya no correspondia a ella.

-De igual modo...Solo los lastimarìa..

.-

El sonidos de las hojas al ser meneadas y arrastradas por el viento le eran de agrado, asiendo que sus oìdos y sentido del olfato se deleitaran con el olor y sonido del viento al golpear, y trayendo consigo algo usual ahora que lo pensaba. Màs sin embargo al querer seguìr con su busqueda a una respuesta, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido por la reacciòn que tuvo al sentir como unos brazos pequeños la empezaba a abrazar por su estomago hasta terminar rodeandola y colocandose tras de su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara por el asombro y sorpresa...Sin mencionar el calor que esto le causaba extrañamente..

Pero no querìa hacerse falsas esperanzas.

.-

-Arigato...Señorita- solo llego a escuchar, aun sintiendo sus emociones extrañamente enloquecer al escuchar al niño agradecerle y mas al sentir como este cada vez mas se aferraba a ella. Agradecia por algo que ella claramente desconocìa pero..Algo si tenìa presente...El niño para su mala suerte no le temìa-

-¿Porque me agradeces pequeño?-apenas y dijo aun con sus ojos bien abiertos viendo ciegamente al bosque-

-Porque se que fue usted quien me salvo de ese ogro...Arigato- menciono una vez mas, ahora sonriendole con sinceridad un poco apartado de la azabache, quien al sentirse un poco liberada bajo su rostro mirando aun a siegas al niño, sintiendo con sus sentido cada gesto y reacciòn que tenia en esos momentos a ella, pero algo que claramente pudo ver que este ignoraba, su mala suerte de no ver...-

-Mmm...No fue nada...

.-

A penas susurro sin mucho ànimos, aun manteniendo entre sus piernas al niño, un gesto que inconsiente mente habia hecho nacer en ella algo que queriendo ignorarlo la hacia sentir extraña, y que en el fondo de su corazòn temìa. O al menos asi sintiò, a fin de cuenta...No tenia corazòn.

En cambio a ella, el niño apenas abriò sus ojos se llevo la impreciòn de algo que no habìa visto antes.

Aun recordaba que al haberse perdido en el bosque en busca de ayuda, en las profundidades se habia encontrado con una bestia, un ogro para ser mas preciso de apariencia nefasta y claramente mas grande que el. El cual al no poder defenderse el mounstro habia aprovechado esto para sin ningùn esfuerzo con solo una mano habentarlo hacia unos arboles y dejandolo inconciente de inmediato por el golpe que se habia llebado de lleno. Despuès de eso no recordaba mas nada, es mas pensaba que morirìa despuès de eso, si claramente sabìa que el ciendo mas dèbil que el mounstro fàcilmente podrìa morir en sus manos.

Al despertar de su sueño, lo primero que hizo fue mirar al cielo, captando como apenas era de dìa, un hermoso dìa ahora que lo pensaba, el cual le hacìa recordar el sueño que momentos atràs habia tenido sobre su madre, y un recuerdo lejano de ella que solo le causaba dolor. Despuès de ellos al sentirse mas tranquilo y saludable, no pudo evitar mirar su cuerpo buscando en ello alguna señal de sangre o heridas, ya que sabia que antes de caer a la inconsiencia horriblemente se habia hecho una herida en su cabeza, el cual no habia dejado de sangrar con locura. Mas ahora que lo pensaba solo sentia una frescura como menta en su cabeza, y su cuerpo completamente lo sintio ligero y descansado, una sorpresa que se habìa ganado al verse sano.

Pero aun con la duda en su cabeza queriendo saber que era lo que realmente habia ocurrido con el, sintio o, mejor dicho, escucho como algo en su interiòr le decia que mirara a su lado, un susurro que causo su mente y que al mirar a su lado otra vez se volviò a repetir solo que con otras nuevas palabras. Era una chica muy bella de facciones muy gratas y esplendorosas. Sus largos cabellos se perdian entre una capa negra que dejaba abajo su capucha, mostrando solamente su rostro hasta el cuello. Su piel tan blanca y suave a la vista inocentemente lo habia hecho sonreir de alegria, sin dejarlo a terminar de seguir examinando a la chica, ya que por un impulso se fue a ella abrazandola con alegria al pensar que ella lo habia ayudado, y le alegraba la idea de que esa chica fuera tan misteriosa y especial, ya que desde mucho le habia agradado la idea de perderse en el bosque o otro lugar, y encontrarse con personas diferentes o que nunca habia visto...Le emocionaba la idea de tener una aventura en pleno tiempo de guerras, algo que ya no le debia importar por su pasado...Ya no era tan pequeño como para no saberse defender solo..

Al momento de sentir su cuerpo junto a el, sintio como casi daba un brinco de la impresiòn al tenerlo a el abrazandola con fuerza. Le debìa su gratitud y agradecimiento, por eso luego de darselo al alejarse un poco de ella le regalo una sonrisa sincera y entusiasmada sin poderlo evitar, al final se sentia muy emocionado. Pero su emocion y entusiasmo se vio interrumpido por la sorpresa al darse de cuanta de algo que momento atràs no habìa visto, y ganàndose con ellos que los ojos de la chica se colocaran en el.

La chica no era comùn.

Y eso claramente lo pudo saber por el color tan peculiar de sus ojos.

.-

-Señorita...Sus ojos son..-el susurro fue interrumpido al momento por el sonido de un gruñido que desde los àrboles salian, llamando la atenciòn de la chica y de el-

Algo estaba empezando a salir de entre los arboles..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Listo-con sus manos ya culminando con su trabajo, miro con alegrìa ahora ya todo listo para los preparativos-

-¡Que bien Rin-chan!¡Le quedo maravilloso!-dijo esta mas que animada, aun con un lazo rojo entre sus manos-

-Es cierto Rin, buen trabajo-alago la peli-castaño ya habiendo tambièn terminado, con su otra hija aun lado de ella mas que sonriente-

-Arigato..Sango-san...-correspondio al gesto, sonriendo de igual manera a la pequeña y a la mayor-

-Je je..No tienes porque darlas Rin. Agradesco tu ayuda en estos momentos, sabiendo que tu en este dìa especial deberias estar disfrutando en todo momento, ya que sabiendo que es tu cumpleaños...

-No, se equivoca Sango-san. Estoy muy alegre y emocionada ahora que hago esto con ustedes, me gusta disfrutar mientras ayudo a los demàs, ya que me sentiria mal al ver como los demàs trabajan en la decoraciòn de la fiesta mientras que yo de muy lejos arrinconada de brazos crusados solo los veo hacer todo el trabajo. Seria algo que para mi seria desonrroso...

-Entiendo. Agradesco tu sinceridad Rin..-respondiò con sinceridad la castaña mirandola con cariño- Y perdòn por no haberte felicitado en tu dìa Rin, asi que...Feliz cumpleaños Rin..

-Je...Gracias Sango-san, pero no era nada...Al fin y al cabo estoy conforme con todo lo que han hecho para este dia...Agradesco que estèn conmigo..-menciono con sentimientos en sus palabras, algo que la Taijiya claramente sintiò e inconcientemente la habia hecho conmover. La niña claramente era especial-

-Siempre lo estaremos Rin..

-Es cierto Rin-chan, despues de todos dentro de poco seremos todos una linda familia feliz-decia con emociòn la castaña, ya habiendo terminado con su labor. Mientras su hermana quien miraba la escena, no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar lo que habia dicho su hermana-

-Pues yo..

-Si somos una familia ya hija, despuès de todo Rin ya lleva un gran tiempo viviendo con nosotros, es claro que pertenese a la familia...

-Gracias..-un poco avergonzada agradecia-

-Si madre pero me refiero a que despuès de que contraiga nupcias con Tìo Kohaku, Rin-chan màs que feliz pertenecerà por derecho a la familia. Y mas si nos da primos, ¿no? -la inocencia con que decia estas palabras era algo que su hermana gemela no compartia mucho, ya que al escuchar todo no pudo evitar reir de alegrìa dando salto alrededor de la joven azabache al ver como esta mas que callada, y mas que sonrojada mantenia su rostro abajo tratando de ocultar su clara reacciòn de verguenza por tales palabras. Mientras la castaña un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de su hija, no pudo evitar sonreir de lado al ver el efecto que causaba tales palabras a la azabache, ya la sola idea de ver a su hermano feliz junto a la miko joven la hacia esbozar una sonrisa de alegrìa, y en esa ocasiòn estaba de acuerdo con su hija con respecto a la azabache-

-S-So..Sonomi...-apenas y le salia palabras alguna, ya mas que avergonzada, pero feliz en el fondo al saber lo que las niñas pensaban y deseaban para ella-

-Pues...Si, por supuesto hija-acatò la castaña , apollandola en esto, haciendo callar de inmediato por verguenza a la azabache-

.-

Ya todo estaba listo, el sol estaba ya en su punto mas alto y sabìan desde ese punto que faltaba varias horas para que llegara la hora exacta para iniciar con su festividad. Lo principal ya estaba listo y colocado en su sitio, mas a la hora terminarìan de colocar los demàs adornos, asi que por los momentos descansarìan y esperarìan a que sus amigos llegaran con lo demàs pedido, al final solo faltaba alguien a parte del invitado especial.

Ambas chicas ya mas que alegres, ya viento su labor terminado por los momentos, tomaron entre sus brazos y manos lo ùltimo que quedaba para luego con mas tranquilidad encaminarse entre charla hacia la cabaña de la castaña, llegando prepararian algo de comer para asi mejor esperar a que los hombres llegaran.

Entre charlas y risas de regreso a la cabaña, la pequeña castaña mas atrasada en sus pasos se habìa detenido en medio del camino al sentir algo duro entre sus suecos, algo que la habia lastimado cuando quiso seguir caminando. Pero al haberlo hecho tan de repente sin decir nada, habia ocasionado que las demas ignorantes a esto quienes aun entre risas charlaban, las dejara a ella atràs cada vez mas alejandose.

-Ahh..con que solo ¿ era una piedra eh?, puss...cada vez mas me hago lenta- meciono con sarcasmo en sus palabras volviendose a poner su sueco para luego aun con frustraciòn cojer entre sus manos una vez mas las cosas que llevaba, para luego de nuevo comenzar a caminar a direcciòn de la cabaña, ya las demàs se habian alejados mucho de ella y si se hechaba a correr era probable que callera y tirara lo que llevaba en brazos, su torpeza era tal que temia por ella misma- Ahh...-suspiro ya resignada- Solo esto me ocurre a mi...Yo, hija mellisa de una Taijiya y un houshi mañoso...Sonomi Shisa...-con el ambiente calido aun bajo el sol del medio dìa, hablaba con ella misma tratando de distraerse un poco, mas sin embargo al abrir sus ojos, los cuales momentos atràs mantenìa cerrados, sin poder terminar de mencionar sus ultimas palabras, se abrieron por la sorpresa al ver una enorme sombra correr frente de ella de una lado a otro hasta desaparecer a un lado suyo, solo que este cada vez mas se hacia mas grande, no pudiendo mas con la curiosidad se volvio sobre sus talones dandose la vuelta para ver y buscar con su mirada al dueño de esa sombra, que en ciencia cierta pudo saber que venia reflejando a una figura que llegaba desde los cielos. Y claramente lo afirmo al ver como alguien entre fuego y destellos azules decendia para luego dejar a la luz aun joven adolescente peli-rojo, quien al verla mirandolo con sorpresa no pudo evitar sonreirle con cariño-

-Como estas Sonomi- dijo:"No me confundio"Pensò la chica con màs sorpresa y alegrìa al saber que por esa ocasiòn no la habian confundido con su hermana mayor-

-¡SHIPPO-CHAN!-la clara alegria que sentia en esos momentos se demostraron cuando con una sola corrida ya se encontraba abrazando al joven zorro-

.-

El por su parte correspondia sonriente al caluroso gesto que le brindaba la chica. El grito que con alegrìa y fuerza habìa resonado entre ecos por todos los rincones, no habia sido una esecciòn para que las castañas y la joven azabache no lo escucharan, al contrario al darse de cuenta que la pequeña gemela de la pequeña castaña no se encontraban con ella, decidieron por detenerse para esperar a que ella las alcanzaran, pero en la espera sin pasar ni treinta seguntos escucharon a todo pulmòn el grito de alegrìa que habia esbozado la chica que esperaban, el cual ellas de inmediato sin mas que esperar al escuchar tal nombre de un solo impulso se hecharon a correr a donde a lo lejos pudieron dialogar la figura de la chica, quien ahora junto a alguien se mantenia entre brazos de un joven peli-rojo. Ya sabian quien era en realidad..

.-

-¡SHIPPO-ANI-CHAN!-la azabache mas que feliz al ver al kitsune a solo unos metros de ella con su hermosa sonrisa, no pudo mas contenerse y hecharse a el abrazandolo con tanta fuerza que justo cuando la castaña se alejaba de el, todos con ojos asombrados vieron como la chica con una velocidad in-humana, se hechaba en sima al peli-rojo con un abrazo tan fuerte que ambos por culpa de la gravedad terminaron en el suelo, el zorro con todo el peso de la chica encima de el-

-R-Rin...-decìa con esfuerzo por su dura caìda, riendose con gracia por las ocurrencias de la chica y por la felicidad que le causaba el verla una vez mas, mas hermosa que nunca y mas que sonriente, al final, dieciocho años era mucho para un humano, por lo cual habìa hecho efecto en ella, dejandola mas hermosa que nunca...Tanto que la sola imagen de ella le hacia recordar a una sierta persona que aun en recelo guardaba en su corazòn. Aun por el tiempo, guardaba la imagen de su amada madre adoctiva, aun sentìa el amor que esta le brindaba en todo momentos, por eso darìa todo por proteger ahora a la pequeña azabache, la unica persona que le quedaba de su pequeña familia, no dejarìa que ella tambièn se le fuera arrebatada- Yo tambièn te extrañe..-dicho esto con una sonrisa correspondio al abrazo-

-Volviste...Cumpliste tu promesa de volver conmigo Ani-chan...

.-

Cada palabra era una embestida de dolor que asotaba al peli-rojo. Habìa vuelto y cumplido la promesa de volver con ella, si...Pero...Despuès de tres años.. Esa promesa ya durante ese tiempo lo debiò haber cumplido, mas sin embargo no lo cumpliò pasando en total cinco años fuera sin verla ni hablarle, y durante ese tiempo habia ocurrido el accidente que habia matado a su madre, al final la noticia que en boca del exterminador le habia informado en ese tiempo lo habia dolido, casi y destrulle a todo su clan al querer salir del territorio para irse con rumbo de vuelta a la aldea, buscar y buscar con cansancio a su madre, pero sabia que al final no la encontraria. Habìa sabido que los causantes de su muerte habìan sido ni mas ni menos que los hermanos platinados, quienes con sus propias espadas habìan destrosado el cuerpo de la azabache, uno transpasando su vientre y estomago, mientras el otro la mataba al llegar a tocar y pasar su corazòn con solo una estocada, eso ya hace cinco años segùn el exterminador, mas sin embargo esa informaciòn habìa llegado a èl cuatro años despuès de lo cometido, en resumen, hace un año apenas que lo sabia, por eso sin poder haber cumplido con su promesa y sabiendo de los acontecimientos que habian ocurrido en los ultimos años, no quiso hacer esperar mas, posponiendo su entrenamiento para continuarlo un año despuès, algo que su sensei no se opuso al saber la razòn de su partida. Ahora ayi con la unica persona a quien tenia que proteger, aun sabiendo que tambièn a sus amigos por supuesto, pero ella era una esecciòn.

La chica tenia al Daiyoukai que la protegìa, desde muy pequeña se habia convertido en su protegida, por lo cual cuando el tambièn se habia propuesto en proteger a la chica al principio le costo mucho llegar a hacercarse a ella o hacer lo que el se habìa propuesto hacer con ella, ya que el Daiyokai jamas le agrado la idea de verlo serca de la chica, segùn, porque no querìa malas intenciones hacia ella por parte del kitsune, mas sin embargo despuès de un tiempo al ver las verdaderas intenciones que el tenia para ella de un tiempo a otro lo acepto, y al final llego a verlo con gracia y respeto, ya que al igual que la niña el se mantenian al cuidado de la Shikon no miko, ahora difunta..

Ambos desde entonces se habìan convertido en hermanos...Hermanos que una vez mas eran unidos por el destino.

.-

-Pero muy tarde..-apenas y susurro, pero que fue escuchado por la chica. En cambio a el, ella solamente sonrio con cariño al ver lo deseccionado que se encontraba con el mismo. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, por lo menos tarde pero seguro el habia vuelto a ellos mas alto y bello que antes..Como siempre...Era su Ani-chan..-

-Tal vez..Pero al final lo cumpliste..-ya mas tranquila con su misma sonrisa, se levanto con tranquilidad dandole el espacio suficiente que necesitaba en esos momentos el joven kitsune. Mientras las castaña con una sonrisa se mantenia en silencio mirando toda la escena, ya la presencia del joven zorro se extrañaba en ese lugar y la alegria ahora flotaba al verlo una vez mas de regreso, mucho mas cambiado ahora de lo veian mejor.-

.-

Su cabello rojo y brillante seguia sujeto en una coleta alta, con su melena ahora mucho mas larga. Sus ropas no habian cambiado mucho, su haori azul con petalos de loto seguian iguales, solo que ahora en color azul pero mas oscuro con las flores en color rojo. Bajo este utilizando otra tela en color blanco, dejando a la vista un poco un extraño rosario de color rojo y morado oscuro, cada uno unido por un cuerda de color dorada mientras que al final dejaba a la vista tres colmillos solo separados por una pieza de cuarzo, uno al lado del otro. Su chaleco siendo su propio pelaje aun seguian igual sujetado ahora por un obi en color negro adornados con unas lineas en azul oscuro. Su hakama ahora mas largo, seguia siendo azul, solo que mas profundizado siendo mas oscuro que su haori, mientras su pies(patas) ya no descarsos eran cubierdo por unos botines en negro con lineas rojas, dandole al final una imagen mas civilizada y adulta, pero sin quitarle lo inocente ya que a final de cuenta aun seguìa siendo un niño.

El kitsune ya de pies, sacudiendose su hakama y haori, se mantenìa en silencio con su mirada perdida en el suelo, algo extraño pero que no paso desapercibido para la castaña, quien ya durante buen rato habia terminado de contemplar al zorro. Tenìa dudas, si, al final el pobre no habia vuelto a pisar esas tierras despuès de cinco años y durante ese tiempo muchas cosas habian cambiado, pero sus dudas podrìan responderse despuès, al final ese dia era especial y aprobecharìan todo momento de la buena suerte para mantenerse unidos una vez mas como familia, como el viejo grupo que una vez fueron...Eran recuerdos que con ellos traìa la nostalgia.

.-

-Me alegra volver a verte una vez mas, Shippo- menciono esta ahora mas cerca aun esbozando una sonrisa, querìa bajar la temperatura en esos momentos y con ello el kitsune se pudo dar de cuenta. Tenia tiempo sin verla, la castaña aun seguia reluciente, mucho mas mayor si, pero no quitaba su belleza natural-

-Igual me siento yo Sango...Cuanto tiempo sin verte-la abrazo a esto, con su misma sonrisa, siendo correspondido de inmediato-

-Ja! Mucho Shippo, de eso no hay duda...Pero bueno..-suspirando tomo sus manos entre las suyas- Te ves mucho mas guapo ahora, y no dudo que ya tengas a alguien en tu vida ¿eh?..

-Etto...-a esto no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa al ver la mirada picara que la castaña le daba claramente insinuando algo, era muy de ella..- Je je, No...Aun no Sango y tampoco estoy interesado..No en estos momentos...-acato ya mas tranquilo aun con sus manos entre las de la taiyija- Pero cambiando a otro tema. ¿Como esta todo?, veo que se encuentran en una situaciòn que claramente pide ayuda ¿No?...O...¿Una festividad?..

-Bueno..

-¡Si!¡ Para la bienvenida de Tìo Kohaku!..-alegremente decìa todo esto-

-¡Sonomi!-una vez mas, tratando de callar a su hermana algo que jamas lograria, pensaba ella.-

-G-Gomen ne One-chan...

-No tienen porque ocultarlo. Shippo es un invitado especial, es mas esperaba su llegada hoy sabiendo que hoy estarìa cumpliendo Rin sus dieciocho primaveras, era probable que no quisiera perdercelo, ¿No es asi?-dijo esto ahora con la atenciòn del peli-rojo-

-Si Sango, exactamente por eso pospuse el final de mi entrenamiento para el otro año, no querìa tener que estar pensando mucho en ello por eso decidì estar todo un año para disfrutar de lo cotidiano-menciono con gracia, tomando entre sus manos las cosas que antes en brazos sostenian las chicas, encaminandose a paso lento hacia donde su olfato indicaba que se encontraba la cabaña de la taijiya. El cual èsta ya sabiendo sus intenciones tomando a sus hijas de las manos seguia al kitsune, siendo bien seguido de la azabache-

-Valla, me alegra saber eso Shippo. Arigatou...

-No te preocupes Sango, tengo otros planes con ello...Por eso voy a necesitar de su ayuda despuès de que esto culmine, ¿si? -acato mirando a la taijiya de reojos, quien con curiosidad lo veia desde su distancia claramente captando la indirecta del kitsune, claramente este..Queria respuesta.-

-Hi Shippo...Como quieras..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-P-pero...

-Solo hazlo por favor...No me conoces lo se, pero por favor te pido que corras al bosque y no mires atras. No quiero que mires esto...-acatò con su vista perdida donde podìa decir se encontraba parado la amenaza, entre risas sìnicas y mirada claramente repugnante para la azabache que sin mucho problema lo podia percibir por sus sentidos.-

-Es...-ya resignado miro su mano sujetando la de la chica, querìa seguir con ella, habìa algo que le hacia querer permanecer a su lado, aun sabiendo que solo la conocìa de minutos atràs, pero eso no le impedia querer estar con ella. Ahora soltando su mano antes de echarse a correr miro una vez mas a la azabache a quien a ciegas le dio una sonrisa- Esta bien señorita...

Tomando algo entre sus ropajes al sentir ya al niño lejos, saco sosteniendo de la empuñadura la katana escarlata sintiendo como este se incrementaba con su poder sagrado y maligno, sabiendo a sus adentros lo que la katana queria..

 _ **¡Maldiciòn!**_

-Miko maldita..Crees que con tratar de sacar al niño de la lucha lo dejare vivir. Me divertirè con el, despuès de matarte- cada palabra sarandiada por su boca, era de asquear por lo que la miko mas que furiosa tuvo que oprimir un gruñido entre su garganta ante lo dicho, la imagen de tal asquerosa serpiente no era mas que repugnante no solo para sus sentidos si no que su olfato en esos momento empezaba a sufrìr por tal edor que desprendia el infeliz.-

-Estupida serpientes, ¿Crees a caso que dejare que me toques? Ja!..No seas iluso-desganada pero con elegancia decia cada palabra con sensualidad y agria-dulce, el sarcasmo que cada palabras en que se envolvìa muy claro lo pudo sentir el youkai verdoso, la maldita arpìa se estaba burlando de èl.-Te matare antes de que puedas parpadear animal..

-¡Grr!¡Miserable te matare!..

Avalanzandose hacia la azabache, con su enorme alabarda envueltas en pùas, atacò aun lado de la azabache con intenciones de partirla por la mitad, èsta mas sin embargo al ver sus intenciones con un solo movimiento de sus pies, se dejo correr hasta llegar bien abajo sintiendo la brisa soplar a su al rededor al sentir la arma del youkai volar sobre su rostro, habìa esquivado el ataque como si estuviera bailando el limbo. Y sin un minuto mas que esperar deslizo sus manos por el mango de su katana atacando de un solo golpe al contrario y este a penas se dio cuenta quiso esquivarlo pero, el golpe que mas ràpido que èl de lleno lo asotò en su estomago haciendo en esa zona una herida mortal que de inmediato empezaba a sangrar y a empeorar, la katana cargaba consigo el poder purificador de una miko, algo que el completamente ignoraba ya que no imaginaba que ese ser que claramente a la vista sabia que no era un humano consigo cargara un poder tan...poderoso.

Su piel era tan pàlida como la de un muerto, sus ojos ahora eran rojos y lo miraban con odio en sus facciones mostrando levemente sus colmillos sobresalir de sus dientes, relamiendolos antes de expresar una sonrisa macabra tras esto, era escalosfriante ver esa expresiòn en una mujer, y mas en una como ella. Una miko, muerta de aseguro pero a la vez no, sus manos olìan a sangre, a muerte, mientras que su boca era levemente acompañado de el olor a sangre humana, algo que no dudaba que era mas que drenaciòn corporal, se alimentaba de sangre pero no cualquier tipo de sangre, tambièn a mas y mas fuerte era pero el del youkai, sangre de youkais corrìa por sus manos y sangre, tambièn los drenaba. Sus ojos eran sàdicos y frìos, ahora rojos eran mas escalosfriantes. Sus cabello negros muy largos y brillantes, lacios sin atadura bailaban al compàs del viento, mientras sus manos con unos guantes extraños dejaban ver claramente las garras que esta poseìa, manteniendo en ella un tenue color rojizo. Esa mujer, no era normal...

Una miko...

Y...Ciega..

Si, exacto. La mujer a quien se enfrentaba no era ni mas ni menos que la miko ciega, la princesa de la luna, la humana trascendental...

La miko maldita...

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver el logro que habìa logrado, averiguar mas sobre su oponente y saber que a quien buscaba estaba frente a èl. Ya el primer paso estaba dado, ya habia cumplido con su misiòn y logrado algo mas que saber su verdadera identidad, ahora solo faltaba que la miko se diera de cuenta.

.-

-¡SANGRE ASECINA!

.-

Sin dejar a mas que esperar de un solo salto corrio con gran velocidad hasta quedar tras del trol , lanzando sin mas un nuevo ataque sin intenciòn de darle tiempo al youkai de reaccionar, mas sin embargo de inmediato cuando su ataque golpeo de lleno por detras al youkai, este solo sonrio de lado soltando unas palabras que claramente la azabache entendio como; _" Ya termine contigo miko"_ , antes de evaporarse y desaparecer, dejando entre las yerbas solo un simple muñeco de madera.

 _ **¡UNA MARIONETA!**_

Gracias a sus poderes youkai al subir su sangre y llegar a controlarla pudo volver a tener la nociòn de ver, a su manera por supuesto, sus ojos bañados en sangre no la hacia ver muy bien lo que queria pero, la habia ayudado para vencer mas ràpido al youkai y ver la verdad tras todo eso. Era una marioneta, pero se habia dado cuenta muy tarde.

Pero..

Si ese estaba buscàndola a ella y al niño, significaba que si ya termino con ella y segùn con su _"Labor_ " entonces el segundo seria buscar a...

.-

-El niño..-dejo eso de lado antes de gruñir con aberraciòn en su mirada, con su katana aun en sus manos se marcho a direcciòn en donde podia percibir el olor del niño y claro como era su supocisiòn. No estaba solo.-

...

La sonrisa torcida que mantenia en su rostro no era de esperarse, sosteniendo con fuerza su arma miraba con burla al pequeño peli-negro quien en defensa solo sujetaba una cuchilla sujetandola y colocandola al frente suyo, pero aun asi con el temor que claramente se podìa oler despedir de èl su mirada, era diferente. Mataba con ella al youkai, odiandolo y aborreciendolo con todas sus fuerzas con su sola presencia , detestaba y aborrecia a los youkais y mas esa especia la cual era la responsable de la muerte de su familia, madre, abuelos y hermanas, pero por desgracia, su hermano y padre aun seguian vivos viviendo tan plasidamente en su palacio y tierras, y como no al ser superior que su madre, al ser superior a el. Un hijo no deseado.

Su odio a los youkais era en nùmero infinito si empezaba a calcular, y no tenia porque negarlo. Los aborrecia con toda su alma, su especie aunque no quisiera aceptarlo...

-¿¡Que quieres ahora!?¿¡Porque demonios estas aqui!? Si...Ya terminaste con tu objetivo, youkai..-mascullo inyectando odio en sus palabras sin dejar de sujetar la perqueña daga que guardaba como tesoro. El youkai a cambio solo ensancho mas su sonrisa aùn mas irònica, mientras interesado en las palabra del joven decidio por soltar unas que otras palabras antes de retirarse de ayi, pero por supuesto no sin antes divertirse un poco-

-Mmm pues, tienes razòn niño. Dejame ver...El matar a tu familia...Ya lo logre-con arrogancia en sus palabras enumeraba para mas molestar cada odjetivo con sus dedos, captando como el chico mas que furioso estaba dispuesto a dar un paso al frente- Tu querida madre ningen, no fue dificil lograrlo, despues de las tantas suplicas que me iso de no matarte pues, me aburrì y con solo una mano la rompìa partiendola en dos, sacandole el corazòn.

-¡MALDITO!-segado por el odio que le producìa esas palabras al recordar el estado en que encontrò a su madre era algo que retumbaba en su cabeza, mientras su sangre empezando a erbir de rabia lo impulsaba a sacar lo que el durante mucho habia empezado a trabajar con esfuerzo por llegar a tener el control de su interior, algo que su madre habìa sellado años atràs-¡No te lo perdonare!

-Ja! ¡El niño tiene agallas eh!- menciono satisfecho de su logro en corromper al chico, el cual frente a el luchaba con el para no llegar a descontrolarse. Algo que no estaba funcionando bien.- A tus abuelos no fue necesario tocarlos, con mi sola presencia desfallecieron de aliento, y para ayudarlos a llegar ràpido al otro mundo lo ùnico que ise fue levantar mi mano derecha fàcilmente, aplastàndolo como cucarachas que eran con mi arma sin mas. Sin dejar rastro de ellos...

Cada palabra que soltaba era una daga clavada en el pecho del chico, no podìa controlarse y el pequeño sonido de su corazòn al palpitar con estruendo en su cabeza se lo dejaba saber muy claro, su sangre empezaba correr con rapides por su venas, sus manos le empezaban a doler de sobremanera, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como su cuerpo empesaba a temblar por la convulsiòn de fiebre que en minutos estaba empezando a experimentar,¿Como era posible? ¿Tan doloroso era todo eso que ni respirar podia?,Su madre la habìa hablado un poco sobre eso y le habia informado sobre las etapas y situaciones que debìa de pasar para poder ver su transformaciòn culminada, pero todo eso era superficial, ya que la unica manera de llegar a obtener su trasformaciòn por completo, era si su presencia se encontraba junto a la de su progenitor o, si se encontraba cerca de el. Por eso sabia que aunque se molestace con todas sus fuerzas sin control alguno, tanto como para llegar a tal punto de segarse, aun asì en el fondo su sangre, su verdadero ser no saldrìa a la luz, ya que el sello...

Por supuesto, el sello..

.-

El youkai un tanto interesado en las recciones del joven peli-negro lo observaba directamente detallandolo con interès, mas por curiosidad que por informaciòn, ya que al final ese niño no era algo de lo que se debiese ignorar o pasar por alto tan fàcilmente, en el fondo sabia lo que era y lo que representaba para el mundo de los youkais, tanto como la amenaza que podria llegar hacer y como la esperanza que frente a pocos llegaba a influir con solo el querer devuelta la paz y la traquilidad sobre su reinado, pero a eso el no tenia derecho de opinar, era simplemente un sirviente que durante siglos trabajaba para su señor y amo, algo que ya era parte de su vida, obedecer ordenes, como ahora, obedeciendo una de esas tantas ordenes.

El chico durante un buen rato lo habia visto comportarse extraño, gruñendo y presionando con fuerzas el arma que sujetaba en una mano, mientras que su mirada era tapada por sus flequidos los cuales ocultaban de manera asfixiante sus orbes rojizo los cuales comenzaban a cambiar. Para la vista era muy obvio que trataba de calmarse, respiraba con fuerza y dificultad en cada momento, exalando e inalando con fuerza mientras que su yoki con la intencidad que momentos atràs se habia elevado con esfuerzo empezaba a disminuir, algo que daba a entender la etapa por la que el chico estaba pasando.

Auto control en si mismo.

.-

-Niño estùpido..

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una ràfaga estruendosa que para su mala suerte no habia visto benir, conjunto a ella un ataque que a lo ciego no podia comprender quien lo habia lanzado. Lo esquivo, si, pero con dificultad, la velocidad con que benia recargado el ataque era cual que el poder con que benia acompañado tampoco lo podia decifrar, le quemaba y carcomia la carne, en su brazo derecho en donde sostenia el arma y el cual habia soltado a causa del ataque, claramente podia ver el daño causado por esa descarga de energia que habia arrematado con el, casi lo purifica.

Exacto, purificaciòn. Alguien lo habia tratado de purificar..

Pero entonces...Sabia que no era el niño, era muy imposible, aunque su madre humana fuera sagrada eso no daba crèdito a que el naciera con ese don, simplemente era imposible, y lo supo, el olor que lo golpeo de lleno le hizo saber que no estaba solo. El niño aun permanecia intranquilo cabis bajo ahora controlado bajo un àrbol sujetando en su mano una katana extraña, pero que claramente pudo saber que era demoniaca, su aura lo delataba. Pero por el momento ese no era el caso, su atacante se encontraba a tres metro de distancia de el con su arma en mano, su rostro tapado por una capucha en negro al igual que todo su cuerpo, era cubierto por completo por este. Sin duda esa era la persona quien se habia atrevido a hacerle tal daño, pero, aun no lo entendia..

¿Era una miko?

.-

-Youkai..- amacrò con rudeza esa palabras afiladas a oidos sordos, algo que al youkai le causo temor y recelo, ya que la voz claramente podìa definir que le pertenecia a una mujer. Una miko. Pero aun no sabia si estaba por completo en lo cierto-

-¿Que eres onna?, ¿Porque tu olor y tu esencia no se puede sentir?- decìa sin mucho agrado sujetandose con fuerza su brazo erido, o al menos lo que le quedaba de el.-¿Acaso lo ocultas?

-Hm, por lo menos eres mas hablador youkai, pero, si, contestando a tu pregunta si oculto mi esencia y presencia, ¿Acaso no es obvio?-con sarcasmo en sus palabras sonrio con burla, algo que el youkai no podia ver pero se lo pudo imaginar por su todo de voz tan molesto, sin duda que no era una humana normal-

-¿Que eres en realidad onna?-no caeria en sus juegos, no, sabia que querìa burlarse de el y lo matarìa sin duda despuès de hacerlo, pero por los momentos antes de lo venidero mejor seria informarse, necesitaba saber que era y quien era esa mujer tan extraña. La miko, fuese quien fuese no era de ese mundo, y eso no lo podìa negar-

-¿No pierdes tiempo eh?...Hm-por unos segundos respiro hondo dejando que un soplido saliera de sus labios, mientras pensaba mejor la situaciòn. El youkai que tenia al frente era distinto a los que se habia enfrentado y lo sabia, la apariencia que tenia en esos momentos no era el verdadero de su especia, y lo podia saber por su aura y olor, ¿Un ogro? No, no lo era. Estaba disfrazando la verdad, necesitaba respuesta a causa y por razones personales, al igual como el que tenia de haveriguar lo que era ese niño realmente que aun bajo el àrbol permanecia, ahora inconciente, claro, al principio no se figo que en realidad no era un humano normal o que en realidad no lo era, pero ahora que lo sabia no lo dejarìa pasar por alto, el youkai le daria respuesta, pero...A su manera.- Vuèlvete a tu forma original youkai -demando miràndolo desde su capucha-

-¿Que?-solo eso dijo no entendiendo lo que queria decir-

-Que te vuelas a tu forma original, es una orden, si quieres respuestas bien, te las darè pero a mi manera, no quiero estar hablando con un farsante que solo utiliza la imagen de algo que no es.

-Esta bien. Pero solo si te dejas ver el rostro y me dices que eres en realidad, yo tampoco quiero estar hablando con alguien quien ni el rostro se digna a mostrar- contesto un tanto molesto y serio escuchandose ahora su voz muy diferente a la que se escuchaba anterior mente momentos atràs.-

-Bien

-Bien..-menciono con pesar dejando salir un suspiro de frustraciòn dispuesto a dar un paso a delante.-

.

 **Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4 Algo que proteger II Parte

_**XD Perdòn la tardanza!, estoy corta de tiempo, asì que disculpen tambièn los errores.**_

 _ **Capìtulo 03**_

 _ **_Algo que proteger II parte_**_

Solo fue cuestiòn de segundo el que su forma originar regresara en si. Cerrando sus ojos juntò sus manos en una señal extrañas inentendibles al tiempo de que al culminar con ello una extraña luz azulada lo empezara a rodear y cubriendolo por completo hasta no dejar nada a la vista, algo que para la miko no le era problema, al final era ciega, ese detalle era algo que paso por alto manteniendo su mirada perdida en quien sabe donde pero atenta a cualquier movimiento y reacciòn por parte del youkai.

A la vista despuès de que la luz lo dejàra de cubrìr por completo sòlo se pudo ver como unos cabellos blancos como la nieve al viento eran alzados, un traje en su cuerpo se empezaba a formàr con sus armaduras imponèntes y eficàs, mientras que en su espalda sostenìa dos katanas negras con un carcaj de igual modo con un arco de oro negro , tres armas para ser exactos. Su piel de un color pàlido a la vista era suabe, sus pies eran cubierto por unos suecos tipos botines en cuero negro cubriendo hasta mas abajo de la mitad de su rodilla. Su rostro era adornados por unas mìnimas marcas en rojo, dos lineas finas que cubrìan sus mejillas, mientras en su cuello de igual manera como en las mejillas tenìa dos marcas en rojas a cada lado del cuello, ligeramente ocultado por su traje blanco de batalla. Y de ùltimo sus ojos eran azules, un azul tan intenso y a la vez claro que cualquiera quien se atreviera a verlo directamente le serìa difìcil apartar la mirada de èste, una defensa que èl tenìa como atàque a su oponente.

La miko ajena a èsto sabiendo que el youkai ya estaba màs tranquilo ya listo en su forma original decidiò por dar ella ahora el paso, no le era costumbre el estar exponiendose frènte a la vista de los demàs pero, tenìa motivo, habìa hecho un acuerdo y pensaba cumplìrlo. Soltando un suspiro entendiendo al silencio, con un movimiento ràpido guardo su katana envolvièndolo con su funda, para luego ya con sus manos listas con lentitud las dirigiò hacia su capucha negra, la cuàl era la que tapaba su rostro, esa sìmple y delicada tela era la ùnica que la mantenìa oculta a la vista curiosa del mundo de su alrededor, la que la exponìa de muchas cosas protegiendolas de ello. Suspiro una vez màs ya frustrada, dejando correr la tela negra hasta colocarla sobre sus hombros y exponiendo a la vista su rostro, mientras que sus ojos los mantenìa cerrados, ya estaba listo, ya la habìa visto, no importa, pero sus ojos...Aun no pensaba mostrarlo.

.-

-Bien, ya està, es el momento youkai de que respondas..-mencionò con su vista aun bája-

-Aun no onna, aun no has habierto tus ojos. Eso tambièn cuenta ya que de nada sirve que hable si no te puedo mirar a los ojos-dijo un tanto fastidiado cruzandose de brazos, con su brazo ya mejorado gracias a la transformaciòn-Serìa de mala educaciòn

-Hm, valla...No sabìa que respetabas la educaciòn o siquiera que tuvieras, youkai, es de sorprenderme por tal informaciòn.

-Psff! Tonterìas.

-No es necesario el que me mìres youkai si al final lo que importa aquì es lo que te e de preguntar y lo que tu a mi, no quiero estar perdiendo màs mi tiempo.-encaminandose con tranquilidad hacia el youkai se detuvo con tranquilidad cuando su distancia ahora era màs corta, solo sentimetros los separaba y el youkai lo aprovecho para contemplar mejor a la mujer. Sus cabellos negros intensos hermosos a la vista, mientras que su rostro suave a la vista era tan blanca que el color de sus labios eran resaltàntes, en su color rojizo sangre, algo tentadòr. Mientras que sus ojos, cerrados dejaba ver sus largar pestañas sobre èste. Sin duda era hermosa, la chica era hermosa, pero aun le inquietaba, querìa saber que escondìa tras esas largas pestañas, de que color eran sus pupilas, que color tan maravillosos la adornaba.- El niño..¿Què es en realidad?-fue una pregunta que se escucho suabe y delicada en la voz de esa mujer, algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos para luego parpadiar varias veces antes de contestar. La pregunta lo habìa tomado por sorpresa..-

-Pues..Eso creo que deberìas preguntarselo personalmente a èl, onna..

-No me llames asì youkai, me desagrada tu insolencia al dirijirte a mi-dijo un tanto molesta-

-¿Entonces, cuàl es tu nombre onna?,dìmelo y lo utilizare para tì..-decìa quitandole importancia al asunto, miranso las muecas de fastidio que ponìa la miko al nombrado hacia ella. Sin duda era muy extraña-

-Hm. -sòlo eso respondiò desviando su rostro hacia otra direcciòn, sabìa que el youkai la miraba directamente, algo que le desagradaba. No tenìa intenciones de dar su nombre, ni loca, y menos a un desconocido cualquiera, sòlo querìa respuesta, sòlo eso y nada màs, lo de mujer y eso no era de importancia, lo dejarìa pasar por alto.-No importa, olvidalo. Continua..

-Tsk!...Esta bien...-mascullò mirandola indiferente- Pero no crèas que me quedarè tranquilo onna...Desèo saber tu nombre..

-Eres un Youkai atrevìdo ¿Verdad?..-preguntò de igual modo sin mucho agrado frunciendo sus cejas al tener los ojos cerrados, sintiendo claramente la mirada amenazadora del youkai al frente-

-Avèces. Sòlo cuando algo me interesa

-Pero tu no me interesas-mascullo entre un susurro, claramente audible para el youkai, quien al ver el fastidio reflejado en el rostro pàlido de la miko no pudo evitar sonreìr arrogante mente al sentirse superior-

-Si...Eso ya lo sè..- con su misma sonrisa cerro los ojos, crusandose de brazos para luego de dar media vuelta empezar a caminàr con tranquilidad hacia un roble cercano, con la intenciòn de recostarse allì y asì hablar màs tranquilo. Mientras la miko sin mucha dificultad lo siguio hasta llegar a el roble, sintiendo como el youkai se sentaba bajo las raicez del àrbol, mirandola de igual manera, lo sintio, y sin mucho interes lo imito recargandose del tronco dejandose llevar hasta terminar centada con su espalda recargada al tronco, aun sintiendo la mirada del youkai sobre ella.-

-Dèja de miràrme.

-No quiero. Ya te dije que no me rendirè mujer, desèo saber tu nombre..

-Pues lamento desilucionarte youkai pero...De mis labios no escucharàs pronunciar mi nombre, no hasta que me dìgas lo que sabes y lo que eres, a quièn sirves y lo que es èl..-acada palabra en la que iva avansando sonaba mas seria, a lo cual lo ùltimo diciendolo mas que demante desvio su mirada cerrada hacia el youkai, quien ràpida mente entendio la indirecta. Sin duda que esa mujer era extraña, pero, interesante-¿Me entendiste?

-Si onna, si no te molesta empesarè yo...Luego te presentas tù.

-Bien. Pero recuerda que mi interès no es relamente tù, si no..

-Lo sè, es el chico-interrumpiò con una sonrisa mirando ahora hacia el cielo, para luego suspirar con frustraciòn, mirando una vez mas hacia la miko- Entonces empesarè con el ¿Si?...O al menos lo que sè de el..

-Mm si, esta bien-mencionò apenas audible , relajada y recargando su cabeza en el trònco para asì sentir mejor la brisa. Se sentìa estropiada-

-Hmm...-un momento de silencio- Su nombre...Es Kyoryu no Ryuutsuke...Conocido como Tsue Nokuma. Tiene doce años humanos, sus familiares mas cercanos eran sus abuelos, madre y hermanas mayores, hijo menor del terrateniente del pueblo, o segùn eso hicieron creer a los aldeanos ya que...Su madre, era una miko, la miko del pueblo y para ser solo una simple humana no e de negar que era hermosa. Su caràcter era recio y estricto, pero en el fondo era muy amorosa tanto como para dar su vida solo para salvar a su hijo..-dijo un tanto confundido en el relato, mirando pensativo sus manos, claramente sintiendo en ella una peculiàr esencia tan deliciosa que no sabìa si lo que habìa hecho habìa estado bien..-

.-

La miko aun con sus ojos cerrados mostrando en su rostro ignorancia, en su interior habìa escuchado en parte el relato, mientras sentìa como el aura del youkai empezaba a alterarse, algo que solo significaba una cosa...Era incòmodo estar asi, no deseaba abrir sus ojos para nada, asi como estaba era muy còmodo y le ayudaba a meditar mejor en la informaciòn que calmada mente le daba el youkai, pero, necesitaba hacer algo. Al menos dar confianza. Estaba dispuesta a hablar, por eso con lentitud habrio sus ojos mostrando a la vista sus pupilas bien notadas, el cual miraba a lugar ciego sin duda, pero al momento de abrir su boca para hablar y formular su pregunta ya el youkai la habìa interrumpido al retomar el hilo de la conversaciòn.

Su voz se notaba que estaba pasàndola mal.

¿Era frustraciòn?

.-

-El joven Ryuutsuke vivìa en la aldea cercana al monte fuji , la cual habitaba bajo las faldas del monte. Era muy conocido en su aldea como el hijo del terrateniente, muy admirado por sus amigos y vecinos, y muy querido por su familia. Al cumplir los seis años empezò con su entrenamiento personal junto a su padre para asì alistarlo para la guerra o para cuando el tomara el puesto de su padre como siguiente terrateniente, con vara de hierro fue enseñado y ejercido con el fin de que aprendiera a defenderse solo y conjunto a el, a las personas que era su responsavilidad proteger como monarca de su pueblo, asi era visto. Su madre, una miko poderosa y eficàs, era la que lo ayudaba con su forma de ser. Su padre queria que su "hijo" siguiera sus pasos, enseñandole y diciendole las cosas que debia hacer, lo que no debia hacer, lo que el debia proteger y lo que no, como debìa elegir y como debìa gobernar, como debìa matar y como debia odiar, al menos todo, y todo se dirijìa a una sola ruta, a un solo objetivo. Los youkais...No debia tener compaciòn de ellos, matarlos, era lo que era mejor para todos, matarlos hasta que su especie dejara de existir.- rencor, odio y desprecio era lo que se escuchaba en sus palabras, era incomodo hablar de esa clase de temas cuando èl por sì era un youkai puro, no le era muy fàcil que digamos el tener que utilizar esas palabras, pero no era tanto eso lo que le molestaba. El pensarlo mejor lo que el chico y los humanos hacìan y practicaban para matarlos le era despreciable, molesto, insolencia que acataba una muerte fàcil y bien merecidas para ellos por el hecho de querer a la especie youkai fuera y muerta.-

-Pero su madre...La miko no permitìa eso-mas que una pregunta era una afirmaciòn, algo a lo cual el youkai ignorante a ella, solo se dedico a asentir en silencio cerrando sus ojos para asì seguir el hilo del relato-

-Si...Su nombre, era Hitomiko Shiro, era una mujer conjunto a sus hijas, muy poderosa sin duda, pero con todo y eso no le fue suficiente como para terminar enamorandose de un Daiyoukai

-Hitomiko..-pensaba en ese nombre un tanto cohivida al relato, el nombre lo conocaì, lo habìa escuchado y habìa conocido a la sacerdotiza dueña de tal nombre, o al menos cuando malvadamente habìa sido controlada por su peor enemigo aun en su lecho de muerte, bueno, si es que en caso se trataba de la misma persona, algo que le hacia pensar que era imposible porque, ella misma la habia visto morir frente a ella, entre sus brazos ya con su ultimo aliento le habia infomado sobre el sello que tenia en cuanto a sus poderes. Esa idea era ilògica al solo pensarlo, la sacerdotiza que años atràs habia conocido cuando simplemente tenia quince años habia sabido que era una muy poderosa, por lo cual Nar, su enemigo lo aprovecho para su conveniencia, arrevatandole cruelmente la vida a la miko, algo que ya habia ocurido ya unos ocho o nueve años atras mas o menos. Simple deducciòn para hacerle desacer ese pensamiento en cuanto a la miko que el youkai relataba, solo lo dejo de lado para luego seguir escuchando- Un youkai...Entonces..Por eso dijiste que al niño, Tsue, ante los ojos de los aldeanos lo isieron ver como hijo del terrateniente, porque en realidad el..

-Si, exacto-menciono con una sonrisa torsida, aun con sus ojos abiertos y con su cabeza inclinada hacia atras- Me sorprende lo rapido que deduces las cosas onna..

-Responde. La miko...¿Hitomiko, estaba comprometida con el terrateniente del pueblo?-solo pregunto, ignorando la actitud del youkai con ella, aun con su mirada perdida en lo no sabido-

-Si...Por eso, la miko despuès de haber cometido la haberraciòn de meterce con un Daiyoukai, el terrateniente al enterarse de ello y saber que el fruto de tal acto traeria al mundo un hanyou, casi la mato llevandola a las masmorras dejandola ayi sin comer ni vever agua por una semana, muy poco para ser el tiempo prolongado que el pensaba darle..

-¿Entonces que fue lo que lo impulso a no acabar con ella?-pregunto girando su rostro a donde sabia se encontraba el youkai aun lado de ella, quien aun permanecia con sus ojos cerrados. Ya entendia el hilo del relato y a donde llegaria, pero aun habia cosas que no le quedaba muy claro del todo en cuanto a la miko y el Daiyoukai, y mas por esa informaciòn...Un Daiyoukai..-

-El cachorro que permanecia en su vientre...El pueblo que gobernaba, dias despues de haber encerrado a la miko, se habia enterado que esta se encontraba en cinta, algo que a mas de uno alegro porque..

-Pensaron que era del terrateneinte..

-Si..Y el terrateniente para no defraudar a su pueblo se vio en la hobligaciòn de desposarse de la miko rapido, antes de que el cachorro naciera. Por lo cual el niño al nacer , al ser parte de la rasa youkai habia nacido con barias carapteristicas, y su madre Hitomiko-san, al ser la miko del pueblo se vio en la hobligaciòn de sellar los poderes de su hijo Youkai..

-Entonces, a fin de cuentas..Tsue no es un..

-¿Hìbrido?..No-corto abriendo sus ojos lentamente posandola en el cielo con si mirada seria- Creian que seria un Hanyou pero, no, no fue asi. En cambio a eso Hitomiko-san tuvo muchos problemas al sellar sus podere, ya que ellos eran muy ilimitados y al final si se esforsaba mucho, podria llegar a matarla.

-Ya veo..-aparto la mirada que perdida permanecia a direcciòn hacia el youkai, posandola ahora en el cielo azul una vez mas perdiendose en ello siegamente-Pero..

-Aun no entiendes nada ¿eh?-menciono con un tono divertido en su voz, girando su rostro hacia la azabache siega, lo cual al hacelo se sorpendio mucho al verla con sus pupilas ahora abiertas-

-No. Dijiste que su padre era un Daiyoukai, no un youkai si no un..-una vez mas interrumpida-

-Si exacto, En resumen, el joven Ryuutsuke viene siente hijo de un Lord..

.-

La miko a esto solo se limito a pensar, y deducir en lo que momentos atras le habia informado el youkai. Conocìa al niño y muy bien para ser un matador sin causa, algo que le daba a entender algo, algo que tal vez le darìa sentido al relato que le estaba contando. El padre del chico que horas atràs habìa salvado no era mas que un Daiyoukai, Lord y señor, ¿De cuales tierras? Queria preguntar, ya que con todos esos años en caminata a solas, vagando como un alma en pena en el mundo, en varias ocasiones se habia topado con unos Daiyokais, Lores de las tierras vecinas a las cuales permanecìa ahora. Pero el mas querido y siempre recivido era el Lord de las tierras del Sur, un Daiyokai Kitsune poderoso y muy querido por su gente, algo que para ella no fue dificil saberlo.

La primera vez casi termina peliàndo con el, ya que al ser un Daiyoukai muy fuerte su sangre locamente se habìa empezado a despertar, y habìa temido por eso porque al final no querìa terminar ensuciàndose las manos, en cambio a eso el youkai Kitsune temerosamente sin mucha rudeza se habìa presentado ante ella con su mas sincero respeto llegando hasta inclinarse ante ella. Se presento como el Lord de las tierras del Sur, Fyerkai Kiiatsude, principe y recièn coronado Lord del Sur, dando a entender que el simplemente era un joven en ello. No le fue dificil ganarse su amistad, el chico se habìa ganado mas que eso, su consentimiento y respeto a el era tal que aveces al hablar con el al escucharlo relatar su vida pasada le hacia sentir segura y càlida, al igual que querida, ese kitsune en muchas ocasiones la habia confortado y apollado, algo que aveces le hacia recordar a un cierto kitsune que ya durante mucho no veia, y que en realidad no sabia si volverìa a ver..

Era algo que la hacia deprimir.

Ya durante un tiempo habia dejado de ver al Lord kitsune de las tierras del Sur, por motivos que no sabia en realidad porque, porque enralidad era el quien la vicitaba a ella, algo que habia dejado de hacer ya durante un año. La ultima vicita que habia tenido de el habia sido un poco lugubre para su gusto, el le habia informado sobre una guerra que se hacercaba y las miles de amenasa que tenia con su reino. El como monarca y señor de esas tierras le era obligatoria estar alfrente de sus hombre, y defender lo que por derecho era suyo.

Desde entonces no habia sabido mas de el, si seguìa gobernando, si seguìa con vida o si estaba bien. Nada, no sabia nada de el..Algo...

Que ya no le importaba..

-.

-Hijo de un Lord. ¿Como es posible eso si las reglas youkais se los impide? Y mas deberia saberlo perfectamente si se trata de un Lord-pregunto un poco alterada saliendo de sus pensamientos para ahora figar su vista en el youkai, algo que el youkai aprovecho para mirarla mejor, captando en ella lo extraño que eran sus ojos a lo normal. Sin duda la mujer que tenia al frente, era la miko ciega-

-Pues..No lo se. Hay cosas que aun no estan muy claras miko..

-¿Miko..?-susurro con un hilo de voz. Frunciendo el entrecejo al saber que el youkai se habia dado de cuenta de ello, algo que no tenia pensado decirle, no si es que iva a morir por supuesto. Ya que los unicos que sabian de ella asi directamente a los segundo de saber de su identidad morian por sus manos..Mas ese youkai-Maldiciòn..

-No te preocupes Miko...De igual modo no me interezas, y por desgracia no me habia dado de cuenta antes que tu..-mirandola directamente, sonriendo de lado para luego crusarse de brazos- Eres la miko ciega..

-Hm. Bien, entonces me ahorras muchas cosas youkai..-suspiro pesadamente cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos, para luego con un movimiento rapido de sus labios pronunciar algo inentendible. Abriendo al final sus ojos, ahora con un nuevo color-

-No...Enrealidad..-sentia la respiraciòn entrecortada al ver mejor a la azabache. Sus ojos los cuales momentos atras eran marrones oscuros, ahora eran rojo sangre dandole una imagen mas...Asecisa- Tengo deseos de saber tu nombre miko...

\- Deja eso de lado youkai...Por los momentos quiero saber algo mas..-se giro con una nueva expresiòn mas seria, mirandolo claramente ahora que tenia activa su avilidad nocturna-

-Mmm...Pues pregunta.

-Hablas de Hitomiko con mucho respeto...¿Le servias a esa humana o...Lo hacias por ordenes de tu amo?

La verdad es que esa parte de la historia la inquietaba. El mismo habia mencionado que habia matado a la madre y demas mienbros de la familia del joven azabache, el mismo lo habia dicho al chico, y ahora que hablaba con ella hablaba de esa humana como..Algo importante.

Algo se ocultaba tras todo eso, y tenia derecho de preguntar por ese importante detalle que el youkai habia dejado olvidado..

Pero habia decidido dejarlo asi por los momentos.. Luego haberiguaria sobre ese detalle..

-¿Como...?

-¿Lo se?Hm, es insolencia lo que piensas al ignorar mi ingenio..-su sarcasmo en sus palabras se escuchaban claramente, mientras que su mirada rojisa no se apartaba de el youkai. Tuvo que tragar duro antes de asentir ante esto.-Tu olor te delata youkai...Ese niño que ves alla inconsiente-señalandolo- tiene el mismo olor que a ti te rodea. El tuyo es sutil, solo como el aire ya por ser tu amo es obligatorio que lo tengas para que los demas gobernantes sepan a quien sirves, pero el chico...El del chico es mas fuerte ahora que lo detallo mejor,¿ sabes? mi olfato es diez veces mas desarrollado que el de un youkai normal, quince mas que el de un humano, con solo respirar puedo saber como te sientes, en que ànimos esta, que es lo sientes ahora...Que es lo que piensas de mi..Y...Si mientes..-a cada palabra que decia era un paso en que se hacercaba cada vez mas al youkai, cada vez mas peligroso y preocupante para el youkai, quien en defensa ya pegado a el tronco del àrbol solo miraba un tanto temeroso los ojos rojisos de la azabache, su respiraciòn podia sentirla pegarse y ligarse con la de la miko, no sabia como responder a esto a lo cual solo decidio quedarse quieto sin pensar o querer hacer algo en poz a la miko. No queria morir, no en ese momento y menos a manos de una mujer tan bella como la que tenia a poco sentimetros de el. Mientras la miko por su parte atenta a cada reacciòn por parte del peli-blanco, biendo como este con sus ojos un poco mas abiertos la miraban directamente como esperando el siguiente paso que fuese a dar, suspiro ante este caso, decidiendo alejarse un poco de el para darle su espacio y seguir con el hilo de la conversaciòn- Por lo que no me es dificil saber lo que es y el origen en que biene...Por lo que me dijiste, su madre era una miko, humana como el olor que lo rodea, y su padre un Daiyoukai da origen a un hanyou en todo caso, algo que no paso y a lo que me da a pensar en algo muy importante...El porque y la respuesta de el porque no es hanyou...

-Lo sabes...¿Como?, Si lo sabes dime ¿porque..?...-aclarandose un poco la garganta se endereso en su puesto antes de volver a hacer la pregunta- Mm..¿Porque el joven Ryuutsuke en su naturaleza no nacio como un hanyou?

-Hm...Bueno..-viendo como el youkai tenia intenciòn de saber la respuesta, aparto su vista de los ojos azules de este para figarla en un nuevo rumbo entre los arboles, algo que se volvia mas interesante- Un daiyoukai es mas poderoso a un youkai normal, en fuerzas y habilidades son muy inferiores a el youkai, es muy claro que puede llegar a ser mas poderoso a lo que si se llegara a ligar con uno de su clase no tan solo seria puro como el si no hasta podria llegar a ser mas fuerte que este...Pero ese no es el caso..-amancillo un poco su mirada rojiza, la cual aun permanecia perdida en la profundidad del bosque, para luego continuar con ello- La miko Hitomiko...Era muy poderosa, ¿No?...-dijo mirando ahora hacia el youkai, este solamente en silencio decidiò por asentir esperando la respuesta de la azabache-Su poder un poco leve ahora a causa de su muerte, aun la puedo sentir. El niño es protegido por una especie de kekkai espiritual, algo que hasta para cualquier miko le seria imposible romper..

-¿Y para ti?-interrumpio un poco con su pregunta, pero eso no le importo queria saber la respuesta de la miko a la cual ahora miraba, queria saber si tambien se considereba una poderosa miko, ya que al final el claramente podia sentir el gran poder sagrado que la chica guardaba en su interiòr, muy bien oculto lo admitia, no cualquiera se daria de cuenta de ello porque ni el mismo al principio se dio de cuenta.-

-No..-respondiò con un hilo de voz cerrando sus ojos. No tania porque hablar mucho de ella en esos momento, y mas , el youkai estaba cambiando el rumo de la conversaciòn- No es tan dificil, ahora que es mas devil no es un reto para mi...Pero en fin, volviendo al tema...-otra pausa que dio- El poder que tania la miko si era bien grande pudo hacer efecto en el momento de dar a luz, el poder demoniaco al ser envuelto al espiritual reaccionaria de una manera en que daria a nacer una guerra interna..Pero con todo y eso no fue suficiente como para que ambas auras no isieran su funciòn. El sagrado uniendose al demoniaco crearon aun niño que en un futuro por naturaleza seria youkai en un poderoso mounstro, muy diferente a cualquiera que existiera. Tsue pueda a que logre poder controlar ambos poderes, el maligno y benigno gracias a su erencia de sangre..

-Osea que..¿El joven Ryuutsuke no es un hanyou ni un youkai?..

-Pues, en realidad no e dicho eso, pero podria ser...Ya que por los momentos el niño podria hasta ser un humano corriente, como lo vez de igual modo su especie es unica-explicaba analizando las cosas desbiando su mirada en donde ahora descansaba el chico, desmallado por supuesto, en la inconciencia pero podia ver que el chico estaba sufriendo una convulciòn a causa de la fiebre y sin duda todo lo que debio pasar momentos atràs con la casi transformaciòn era toda la causante, pensaba dejar al chico en manos del youkai quien tenia mas conocimiento de el que ella, a si el se encargaria de el de cuidarlo y entrenarlo si era necesario, al final ese niño no era de su responsabilidad, pero al momento de pensar mejor las cosas su odjetivo siempre se desviaba cuando su conciencia y recuerdos venian a ella. El chico era unico en su especie, a pesar de ser hijo de una humana y un Daiyoukai el niño era diferente entre ambas especie, algo que le hacia recordar a ella, porque en el fondo ella sabia que no era fàcil andar en un mundo en donde tu eres el unico ser que existe de una clase jamas vista, ella lo sabia y sabia como se sentìa, a final de cuenta ella era una. Una especie del cual se habìa experimentado...-

-Si lo se..-menciono en respuesta mirando el cambio de humor que tenia la chica, miraba al cielo como buscando algo en ello a lo que el ignoraba, pero tal vez tambien podria ser otra cosa..-

Algo que jamas, tal vez solo tal vez no podria volver a ver, no como se debiese. Penso mejor en ello, la chica aprovechaba por unos momentos ver lo azul del cielo iluminado por los calurosos rayos del sol, mientras las nubes blancas y puras bailaban de un lado a otro tambien adornando la magnifisencia de los cielos, pero, la tristeza y la nostalgia ya riadaba en el aire sin duda la azabache estaba en una etapa critica en cambio a sus sentimientos.

Los miles de rumores que habia escuchado sobre lo que era la miko siega eran mucho mas lo alcontrario de lo que miraba sus ojos, muy diferente ahora que lo pensaba. Siempre penso que como era su apariencia tambien era su corazòn, es mas ni corazòn porque se habia contado que la miko humana habia muerto años atras a causa de una maldiciòn, ¿Motivos y razòn? Aun permanecian tras incognitas. Tampoco se sabia como habia sido su vida en el pasado, sus amigo cuales eran o si en el pasado habia consevido una familia, no, eso no se sabia. Su nombre era lo principal que se a de saber, pero fue lo ultimo que se busco y que al final jamas llegaron a aberiguar.

Siempre se pregunto ¿Porque tanto misterio en saber el pasado de una miko? y mas ¿Una humana?, no era de mucha importancia, solo era una del monton pero, no, nadie habia sabido como recolectar toda la informaciòn de su pasado porque, ella personalmente se habia encargado de sellar la boca de los que sabian de ella, casi nadie sabia de ella porque, siempre sin ninguna execciòn todos los que sabian de ella y sabian quien era enrealidad minutos despues de saberlo morian por su mano, la mayoria eran youkais, pero en el caso de que alguien sobreviviera sabiendo quien era ella era aun ajeno porque jamas se sabia si era verdad o no, al final ellos tampoco hablaban.

Se decia que la chica era un alma pura pero que habia sido corrompida, diambulaba sin rumbo fijo por toda la regiòn caminando de aqui para aya y de aya para aca, siempre solitaria sin un andar fijo, pero en busca de algo que nadie sabia que, solo que un dato sabio sabian de ella.

Solo aparecia cuando caia nieve. En dias de berano o primavera poco se notaba su presencia, casi nadie sabia de ella ni la veian, como si jamas hubiese existido, los dias de luna roja era cuando mas aparecia pero en la noche, algo peligroso para los youkais porque sabian que si se encontraban con ella sus vidas perderian en manos de ella, la miko ciega. Pero esa luna siempre se presentaba a principios de invierno, y era cuando ella aparecia misteriosamente saliendo de quien sabe donde. Los youkais a quien se encontraban por enmedio jamas sobrevivian, todos sin dejar afuera a nadie..

¡Todos!

Sabian de su reputaciòn.

.-

-Creo que ya es hora de que me valla...- suspiro ante esto, cerrando sus ojos con pesar ya dispuesta a irse. Ya se habia pasado mucho el tiempo solo ayi hablando sin darse de cuenta, al final no era algo a lo que le interesara pero, ya era medio dia, y ...Habia "cosas" de las cuales debia encargarse. Solto otro suspiro ya mas tranquila, parandose de su sitio ya con intenciòn de irse-

\- Espera..-solo habia sido un impulso. Sus ensamientos habian sido interrumpidos al momento de escuchar como la chica a un lado de el le platicaba antes de empesar a levantarse de su lugar. Ese youkai era muy extraño, _Penso ella_ -

-¿Que quieres ahora?

-Pues...Necesito que te lleves algo Miko- sin mucho esfuerzo se levanto de su lugar, ahora quedando de frante a la azabache-

-¿Hum?-enarco una ceja sin entender- ¿De que se trata.?

* * *

La tarde caìa con rapides en todo el sengoku, con ello los pajaros empezaban con su vuelo de retorno a sus nidos, sintiendo el suabe soplar del aire fria dando la ceñal de la noche venidera, mientras que los aldeanos de cierta aldea en movimientos terminando de hacer lo mas pesado del dia, unos que otros hombres de la aldea regresaban de su trabajo diario como padre de casa que eran; las mujeres en celebra se encontraban arreglando unas que otras cosas que faltaban para asi culminar con el acto de bienvenida que tenian preparado para el joven exterminador que llegaria muy pronto, y eso Rin lo sabia.

Estaba distraida, mirando el atardecer mientras con sus brazos enrollados en la canasta en donde tenia lo que la anciana le habia ordenado buscar, dejaba salir un suspiro de remordimiento al ver como cada vez mas el sol empezaba a caer; Ya

faltaba poco.

-¡Hola Rin-chan!- su voz euforica la saco de un golpe de sus pensamientos-

Habia empezado a caminar a direcciòn de la aldea, aun pensando en muchas cosas, y perdiendose en uno que otro recuerdo, pero no contaba que una voz infantil justo en ese momento interrumpiera su interna privacidad-Eh?..-also su mirada buscando a esa persona, pero no vio nada, habia alsado mucho su rostro; el sonido de la risa infantil la desconcerto un poco, y bajo su mirada esta vez encontrando a una de las gemelas de la Taijiya- ¿Sonomi?

-Jajaja...¡Rin-chan!, ¡Yo no soy tan alta para que me este buscando entre las nubes!-la risa infantil mas estruendosa no se iso esperar, Rin se sonrojo a esto; Era verdad, habia buscado a la pequeña criatura entre las nubes, ¿En que estaba pensando?-

-Je je, si lo siento...

-No te preocupes...Vamosno, Mama nos esta esperando- Rin en respuesta solo asintio-

Durante el regreso, algo corto, lo admitia, ero suficiente para que la chica entablara una pequeña conversa con la joven Taijiya. Su sonrisa no se iso esperar cuando al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña un joven zorro esperaba de brazos crusados, solo que en su rostro se podia ver el fastido,¿Porque?, se pregunto, pero no le importo, sin previo aviso le entrego las llervas a la chica aun lado de ella y con un grito eufòrico e infantil-¡Shippo!- corrio hasta el joven youkai, sacandolo un poco de sus adentros-

-Eh?...Hun!..-y una vez mas, la chica habia hecho la misma acciòn soprendiendolo y desconcertandolo; Esa imagen ante los ojos de cierta castaña le hacia recordar a esos tiempos en que cierto hanyou y cierta miko siempre terminaba peliando, y que al final cuando ocurria un rescate o algo, la joven miko siempre terminaba hechandose a brazos del hanyou, desconcertandolo- ¡Rin!

-Ani-chan, ¿Que tal estas?, ¿Quieres caminar un poco?- su pregunta ante su voz sonaba alegre, la alegria se podia ver en su mirada; Shippo suspiro, estaba fastidiado durante toda la tarde despues de que la chica se habia ido,¿Y todo porque?, bueno, eso tenia una facil respuesta-

Cierto hanyou habia llegado de las montañas muy distraido y frustrado, el lo pudo ver. Pero al momento de su mirada cruzar con la suya las cejas sobre sus ojos se fruncieron, al principio pudo ver la sorpresa que se llevo, pero al final lo reemplazò por una sonriza arrogante...

Y una vez mas luego de tantos años, ¿ Acaso no se cansaba?

-Pues no se Rin...Yo

-Ve Shippo, te lo mereces. Ya nos ayudastes mucho durante la decoraciòn- sonrio sosteniendo la mano de su hijo menor-

-Miroku...

Si, el tambien habia llegado junto al hanyou horas atras, pero a diferencia del hanyou, el houshi habia llegado serio, como si un mounstro lo hubiece arematado o una de sus malas mañas no habia funcionado bien, eso fue lo primero que penso, a final de cuenta, Seguia siendo el mismo houshi hentai.

Pero Miroku luego de llegar, se habia unido con su esposa e hijos para hacer mejor la decoraciòn de la celebre que se iva hacer, por la llegada del exterminador y el cumpleaños de la chica que tenia al lado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido?

-Gracias Miroku...

-No hay de que pequeño Shippo- sonrio- Y Rin..- iso una pausa cambiando su mirada esta vez a la chica- Feliz dìa

-Domo arigato, Miroku sama

-¿A donde quieres caminar Rin?- pregunto el peli- rojo ya viendo como el houshi se retiraba, y conjunto a su hijo e hija.-

-Pues..No se - se escuso levantando los hombros- Solo caminar, antes de que todo el alboroto empieze...

-Pero si ya va a empezar- levanto una ceja mirando lejicamente a la chica con interes; como devia de admitir que la joven humana habia cambiado durante el transcurso del tiempo, la puso bella y fuerte, y eso le hacia recordar a alguien mas, mirandola ahora mas de cerca podia hacer una comparaciòn de la miko y de la chica y podia jurar que eran iguales...Hasta tenian el mismo corazòn-

 _Pero si tan solo supuera que.._

-Bueno estonces demos una rapida vuelta y regresemos- cerro los ojos empezando a caminar, frunciendo el ceño al sentirce frustrada; Shippo solo la siguio-

-Y eso...¿No te daria retraso y causaria que Sango termine buscandote por toda la aldea?- se cruso de brazos aun siguiendola desde atras, se detuvo, al ver como la chica abructamente daba un respingo; sonrio con triunfo al verce ganador de esa discuta-

-B-Bu..Bue..no

-¡Pues eso dice todo!- choco su puño con su palma, mientras que en su mirada se podia reflejar el fuejo; Rin solamente miro extrañada al chico, ¿ahora que planeaba?-

-¿Que?

-¡Vamos!, necesitas arreglarte- dijo tomandola sin defensa alguna de sus hombros, empezando a arrastrasla de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana, sin duda la Taiiya y la miko anciana la estarian esperando -

-¡P-Pe..!..¡Pero Shippo, el paseo!- se quejo sin siquiera poder hacer algo, el chico tenia mucho mas fuerza que ella, era muy odvio, por nada era un youkai; pero tuvo que reprimir un quejido que venia de sus pulmones al centir como sus pies dejaban de tocar suelo- ¡Shippooo!

-Ya deja el escandalo Rin, eres muy fastidiosa- protesto empezando a caminar mas rapido, llevandose a la chica en sus brazos al estilo nupcial-

-¡Vàjame!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fruncio el ceño con frustraciòn.

Su pie derecho lo movio un poco hacia atras, levantando un poco sus manos sosteniendo su arma con fuerzas, sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba a correr por sus venas.

Miro un tanto analisando la zona en que se encontraba, frunciò el ceño, a no muy lejos de el se encontraba su fiel amiga ya inconciente con un ligero hilo de sangre correr de sus cavidades. Cambio su mirada una vez mas al escuchar como una rafaga se dirijia a el.

-¡Tsk!..Demonios- mascull

o. El ataque lo esquivo, pero esto provoco que el ataque rosara un poco su brazo, ahora dolia, se encontraba herido. Pero lo ignoro-

-¡VÈ!

El joven sintiendo su sangre correr a toda velocidad, dejo caer las cadenas de sus manos , estirando su brazo el que sostenia el arma hecho por huesos de los youkais, luego lanzandolo a la direcciòn en que se encontraba el atacante.

Sonriò.

Logro herirlo aun lado de el costado de sus costilla. El youkai serpiente a esto gruño, el joven humano le habia llegado a causar mucha lucha, y lo admitìa.

-No te dejare salir de aquì niño..¡Te matare para luego comerte junto a esa Mononoke!- grito ya molesto, dispuesto a atacar-

-Solo intèntalo y veras

.-

Momentos despuès, el resultado de la lucha solo eran las heridas, y la sangre que no dejaba de correr de su brazo izquierdo. Dolìa, y lo admitia, solo por el hecho de ser un exterminador no sabia mucho sobre las artes de curaciòn y esas cosas, solo matar. Y ahora necesitaba algo para contraer la emorragia.

Suspiro con frustraciòn.

Sintio como algo se empesaba a mover aun lado de el, y miro a quien apenas despertaba, la pobre habia luchado arduamente y por haberlo proteguido habia quedado mal herida, por lo menos agradecia el hecho de que pudo odtener la victoria entre la lucha de el y la serpiente-youkai. Con consecuencias, pero a salvos, al menos por los momentos.

Grr.

Sonrio, sin duda ya se encontraba bien. Con su mano libre la guio hasta su suabe pelage, alborotando un poco a este en el proceso.

-Hola Kirara..-sonrio- Veo que ya te sientes mejor, ¿No?

En respuesta solo maullo como la gatita que era. El exterminador solo sonrio, y al levantar lijeramente el rostro su sonrisa callo de inmediato, ya la tarde habia caido y se hacercaba la noche. Y sabia que era peligroso pasar la noche en el bosque.

Frunciò el ceño.

-Kirara, sera mejor avanzar-en respuesta una vez maullo. Giro su cabeza mirando a la mononoke- Lo se, estas herida, si quieres puedes ir en mi hombro- le sonrio una vez mas esperando la respuesta de la neko-youkai, y vio como esta de un salto ya se encontraba en su hombro- Bien, ¡Vamosnos entonces!

Su cuerpo descansado bajo de un enorme roble, se fue poco a poco levantando hasta quedar de pie. Ya estaba listo para su marcha, y se aseguro de eso; Buscando su arma, la encontro aun lado de el, notando como esta aun tenia resto de sangre de aquel youkai que momentos atras habia exterminado. Tomandola en giratoria, la volvio a tomar entre sus manos para luego guardarla tras su cintura, y ya listo empeso a marchar.

El brazo estaba muy mal, demasiado horrible, y sin duda necesitaba atenciòn y ràpido, por eso, debìa darse prisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pasos los detuvo despues de un largo avanze, su andar que por momentos habia iniciado ya habia culminado, su olfato lo puso en funciòn tratando de rastrear algo anormal, y, nada, todo estaba tranquilo, mejor para el, asi no perderia su tiempo en tratar de apartarlos de su camino. Cambio su mirada fijandola alfrende, ya esperando a que el ser a quien habia venido a vicitar apareciera.

Pero nada, minutos pasaron y nada El daiyoukai fruncio el ceño ya frustrado de no tener aun frente a el al àrbol sagrado; Como se habia atrevido a ignorarlo de esa manera, porque sabia perfectamente que el àrbol ya lo habia detectado, si no , jamas lo hubiese dejado entrar a esa zona.

El no era de mucha paciencia y tampoco pensaba serlo con el goshinboku, No. Tenia preguntas sin respuestas, dudas sin decifrar y cosas que queria ponerles fin, como la inquietud de saber quien era realmente ese ser que tanto..

Fruncio el seño molesto, mejor era no pensar en ello.

-Sesshomaru

El llamado lo saco de sus fin, es lo que hubiese dicho con ironia si fuera algo de el pero, no; Simplemente entre cerro los ojos con fastidio, dando un paso hacia delante se dispuso a iniciar con su interrogatorio. Al menos lo bàsico e importante.

-Quiero que contestes a mis preguntas- el decir un "por favor" jamas fue uno de sus cualidades-Àrbol sabio-culmino dandole una de sus tipicas miradas-

-Hm, ya veo...-menciono con suabidad con su voz igual de siempre, como si se encontrara cansado. Y con algo en sus ojos miraba al daiyoukai con la idea de algo, tenia un presentimiento extraño sobre el, y luego de darle sus repuestas tal vez, podria cambiar algo de su destino- Yo tambien me alegro de verle una vez mas, joven Sesshomaru..

-Hm, no estoy para eso, no me hagas perder el tiempo y habla- fruncio el seño con frustraciòn. El àrbol solo suspiro internamente, sin duda el daiyoukai seguia siendo muy orgulloso-

-Tu orgullo, tu orgullo Sesshomaru, es el que no te hace ver bien lo que hay frente de ti y por ello no diferencias ni defines lo que es bien para ti- dijo muy a lo normar, sin siquiera apartar su mirada de la dorada del daiyoukai-

Sesshomaru solo fruncio el seño una vez mas, tratando de estar tranquilo por unos segundos mas, aunque sea; La respuesta la queria ya de ya, pero no. El àrbol sabio solo le decia palabras sin sentido y sin siquiera entenderse, a respuesta a esto solo rodo los ojos y un gruñido de frustraciòn salio de su garganta.

Estaba alterado.

El àrbol entendio esto.

-Tus respuestas quieres, pero para ello necesito saber que realmente quieres saber

-Pues ya sabes a lo que e venido, àrbol. No necesito decirlo

-Bien, como quieras; Pero entonces no me interrumpa en nada de lo que te dire.

-Habla-demando ya impasiente-

-Bien joven Sesshomaru- el àrbol cerro por unos momentos sus ojos empezado a mentalizarse un poco en la informaciòn, curioso, muy curioso le parecio lo que en eso momentos veia, y sonrio; Abriendo una ves mas hacia el platinado empezo con su converza- Quieres saber sobre...Quien, que es y quien fue la Miko ciega, Hmm, es un tema que es demaciado alargado y podria durar mucho tiempo antes de culminar a contarte todo sobre ella.

-Tengo suficiente tiempo, àrbol-respondio con su voz frìa-

-Como quieras..Pero te advierto que solo te dire lo escencial.

-Àrbol..

-Hay algo de ella que no creo que te sea de importancia, ya que al final... Es una humana

Sesshomaru parecia ya molesto a todo eso, si no fuera porque solo el àrbol sabio era quien podia darle las respuestas de sus incognitas estaba seguro que desde hace mucho ya lo hubiese arrancado de raiz. No dejaba de decir cosas que no le importaba, ¡A el solo le interesaba una sola cosa y..!

Y en absoluto estuvo apunto de hacerlo callar de una vez, pero...

Esas palabras, fueron suficientes para llamar la atenciòn del daiyoukai.

El ser quien el habia visto, era una humana. La miko ciega era una humana, y vallase a saber que siendo una asecina a sangre frìa la chica no era un mounstro, bueno, no en el sentido bestial de su apariencia, era una humana..Por lo demas.

Su forma de matar, de derramar sangre..Era tan..

-Un mounstro..

-Pero iniciare con su origen, Sesshomaru..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Risas, sonrisas, alàgos y muchas felicitaciones se escuchaba dar por parte de los aldeanos para una chica especial que un tanto conmovida, sonrojada agradecia a cada felicitaciòn que recibìa. Mientras con humildad pero temblar en su caminar abranzaba por medio de la aldea sujetando fuertemente el brazo del youkai que tenia aun lado de ella. Mientras este ocupado comiendo una de las delicias hecha por la taijiya miraba con diversiòn en vez en cuando a la azabache que parecìa que queria arrancarle el brazo, era tan inocente a pesar de todo...

-Rin...¿Porquo ta neviosa?-pregunto de mala educasiòn el kitsune, mirando con gracia a la chica-

\- Shippo...-arrastro el nombre soltando luego una risita infantil, Shippo a esto trago lo que estaba comiendo, enarcando una ceja sin entender-

-¿Porque te ries?

-No puedes hablar mientras comes, Shippo...No se te entiende nada- nego soltando un suspiro, antes de regalarle una ronriza al peli-naranja. Y Shippo satisfecho con eso solo bufo con gracia, mirando una vez mas al frente-

-Bueno, bueno, pero no puedo dejar de hablar mientras còmo

-¿Y porque no dejas de comer mientras hablas?

-¡Hay no!, Rin, si lo hago no podria probar con iluciòn los mangares que hacen a tu honor- como niño pequeño miraba a la deriva con la mirada soñadora- Y sabes, estan delisioooosos..

Rin rio ante esto, sujetandose mas a el brazo que sujetaba- Gloton...

-Si, si claro- sonrio en respuesta, mirando al frente-

Mientras veia como unos aldeanos se hacercaban a ello a felicitar a la chica, en vez de cuendo la miraba atentamente viendo la forma de actuar tan amorosa de la chica. Ya dieciocho año, la pequeña que habia conocido ocho años atras ahora contaba con dieciocho años de edad, y a pesar de ese tiempo y de los muchos cambios que ambos pasaron mediante su separaciòn, una cosa vigente permanecia en la chica...

Seguia siendo la pequeña Rin..

Y sonrio orgulloso de ello. Distraido...

-Shippo-san..

-Hm?- volteo un tanto sorprendido por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Dejando de mirar a la chica quien aun convivìa con los aldeanos, se giro con lentitud mirando a sus espalda, azules fue los que se encontro, aunque tuvo que bajar un poco su cabeza para mirar de frente a quien lo habia llamado- Seija..

-¡Hola Shippo-san!- rio un tanto infantil- Veo que me recuerda..

-Como no pequeño...Eres el pequeño Seija, hijo de sango y Miroku...-le dio una sonriza sincera para luego con su mano alborotar lijeramente el cabello azabache del chico-

\- Si...¡Pero no soy tan pequeño!- se quejo este haciendo un puchecho infantil, a esto Shippo recordo las veces en que cuando era pequeño hacia lo mismo en contra del hanyou o, cuando con amor queria que la miko le diera algo de lo cual le daria-

-No, eres solo corto de cuerpo..-el comentario hizo callar de inmediato al niño quien a respuesta se quedo mirando sin entender al kitsune, mas sin embargo Shippo quien se habia inclinado al pequeño, al momento de querer incorporarse sintio como le daban un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Y confundido pero fastidiado voltio matando con la mirada- ¡Que..! Eh?...Rin..- sobandose un poco su cabeza- ¿Porque el golpe esta vez?- menciono haciendo cara de fastidio, pero a Rin esto no le importo, lo ignoro poniendo su atenciòn en el pequeño azabache-

-Hola Seija-kun, ¿Como estas?- a la sonriza que puso el chico emocionado sonrio con mas ganas, mientras Shippo siendo ignorado se cruso de brazos bufando por el hecho de ser invisible entre ellos dos-

-¡Muy bien, Rin-sama, arigato!

-Je je, pero, si quieres Seija-kun- con su mano toco su nariz en un jesto infantil- Evita decir, "sama" cada vez que digas mi nombre ¿Si?, me hace sentir...Vieja

Ese comentario...

-¡Jajajajajaj!-la risa del kitsune no se hizo esperar como respuesta, mientas la azabache luego de caer en cuenta el porque de su riza, fruncio lijeramente las cejas antes de lentamente quedar frente al kitsune, pero por supuesto; Tenia que levantar el rostro para poder verlo de frente- ¿Vieja Rin-chan?, Jajajaja, pero si ya lo eres..!- mala broma, sin duda, ese Shippo nunca faltaba que hechara de sus pesadas bromas-

-¡Shippo!

-Es..Esta bien Rin...-suspiro cansado por la fuerza que habia hecho al reir, topandose luego con unos ojos chocolates llenos de enojo, pero en ella lo llegaba ver muy lindo en el caso que el rostro de Rin, se veia infantil. A respuesta sonrio de lado- ¿Que pasa, Nee-chan?

-Tonto..-Rin no pudo evitar suabisar su mirada ante el kitsune por tales palabras mencionadas; Cada vez que se encontraban en ese tipo de aprietos, este siempre utilizaba esas cortas palabras en contra de ella, y funcionaba- Eres un tramposo..!

-Si, tal vez- parecia orgulloso de esto, alzando mas su rostro , mirandola con superioridad- Pero...- el gesto de tomarse la barbilla, luego fue remplasado por la seriedad, antes de con rapides hacercase al rostro de la azabache- Asi te gusto, ¿No?- era malo, sin duda muy malo con sus palabras; Rin un tanto cohivida no sabia que decir, solo miraba embelezada los brillantes ojos verdes del kitsune, y perdio una vez mas ante el- jajaja...

A Rin no le dio tiempo de contestar. Shippo con una sonrisa triunfante ya se habia decidido a seguir caminando.

-¡Vamos Seija-chan!, Te mostrare lo que son fuegos artificiales..!- aun con su sonriza triunfante, mirando alfrente-

-¡Si!

Rin solo lo miraba desde su lugar un tanto inquieta..

-Pero..¡S-Shippo...!- al ver que el kitsune se habia alejado en compañia del azabache, tuvo la intenciòn de seguirlo, pero..Los alagos y felicitaciones de los aldeanos la invadieron, seguian felicitandola y Rin, para no ser descortes tuvo que sonreir con el fin de responder a cada gesto que le daban los aldeanos...Pero no se sentia bien ahora..- Gracias..

.-

-¿Que son los fuegos artificiales, Shippo-san?- enarcon una seja mirando desde su altura a la altura en alto que llevaba ver a los ojos al zorro-

-Pues..Como dice su nombre- aclarandose la garganta- Son fuegos en luces muy bonitas, de distintos colores que alumbran el cielo, y otras...Puede tomarse con la mano; Pero debes de tener cuidado

-Oh..¿Pero, es fuego de verdad?

-Bueno..-buscando la respuesta se rascon un poco la cabeza- Si, es fuego Seija-chan, pero, artificial...Por eso es que llevan ese nombre...-una sonrisa adorno sus labios-

-¿Entonces no queman?

-Eh?, No, digo, ¡Si!, Por supuesto que queman, por eso debes de tener mucho cuidado con ellos- menciono frotandole una vez mas la cabeza al chico, Seija a esto solto una risa infantil-

-Jeje, Shippo-san- llamo al nombre de este, llamando su atenciòn- ¿Podria enceñarme uno?, quisiera ver esos fuegos artificiales...

\- Bueno, no se si...

Penso por unos segundos si enseñarle al chico tales cosas, la verdad es que la persona que siempre le daba y regalaba ese odjeto, era la propia miko quien siempre le traia de su epoca eso y muchas otras cosas, pero ahora...

Eso le traia nostalgia, y dolia..

Ya hace un tiempo se habia encontrado entre su haori unos cuantos tabaquitos, tres estrellitas y un pequeño cohetico que luego de hacer un show de luces, este explotaba, y el se sorprendio del hecho de tener eso en su ropa ayi guardado; Pero se habia alegrado cuando al tomarlo entre sus manos, quizo buscar el aroma de quien se lo habia odsequiado, y lo encontro..

Cerezos..

Quizo hacer algo con ellos, tomarlos como algo suyo, ya por ser un zorro quizo tener en su poder algo similar. Y al final lo pudo lograr.. Perfeccionando un truco de multiple y copia, pudo en la consentraciòn de un entrenamiento concentrar todo su poder en su mente y manos, y se esforso al màximo el tratar de copiar esos fuegos artificiales, no lo logro al principio...No, le costo mucho tiempo hacerlo...

Pero, al final pudo lograrlo; Y mas, ahora habia creado unos nuevos y muy distindos a los que le habia entregado la miko a el, eran mas brillantes, mas pequeños, mas grandes y..Mas peligrosos..

Shippo suspiro, enseñarle uno no harìa daño, ¿No?

Tal vez podrìa enseñarle pero, el mas inofensivo.

-Esta bien, Seija-chan- sonrio con fuerza al niño, este en respuesta empeso a brincar de felicidad- Te darè...

Una estrella

Shippo En cuestiòn de segundos habia empezado a sacar de su camiza unas cuantas estrellitas , todas lucian diferentes, unas cortas unas largas otras mas gruesas mientras otras mas delgadas; Para los ojos del azabache esto era nuevo, y el brillo que odtenian sus ojos al ver tales "estrellitas" isiseron reir con gracia al joven anaranjadiso.

Sin duda se divertiria con ello..

-¡Sugoi! ¡Es..Es..!

-Jajajaja...Exacto Seija..Ten- le extendio con su brazo izquierdo dos diferentes, pero siendo el mismo; El pequeño en respuesta sonrio antes de arrebatarselo de las manos al kitsune-

-¡Bien!

-Comenzemos...

.-

Luces, chispas y humos se podia ver desde ayi. Con una sonriza miraba con un brillo en sus ojos como los niños, ancianos y adultos caminaban y reian en toda la aldea, muy felices compartiendo como una familia..

Ese tipo de fiestas jamas creyo que se pudiese hacer, y menos para ella, pero; Se sentia triste, muy triste..

Su amo ya hace horas se habia marchado, y aun no regresaba, el kappa quien habia quedado a "cargo" de ellas tres aun permanecia en la aldea, pero por el "fastidio" se quedo dormido, las gemelas lo cuidaban, , al parecer su amo bonito lo habia olvidado. Rin sonrio a lo triste bajando un poco su rostro..

Su querido Shippo, quien se encontraba con ella pasiando por la aldea, la habia dejado sola con los aldeanos en medio de la calle, porque se habia tomado el tiempo de jugar con el pequeño Seija, pero eso no deberia de molestarle, no; Al contrario, debia de alegrarse por lo menos de tener su presencia serca a ella, por todo el tiempo lejos ahora debian aprovechar estar mas unido como familia que eran...

Aunque esas ultimas palabras dolian..

Porque, pensandolo bien, quien habia hecho posible que ella tuviera una nueva familia, aparte de su querido amo, habia sido...

-¿Rin?

En silencio por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, miraba con tristeza la aldea, pero no se habia dado de cuenta de quien tenia al lado.

Pero, al escuchar como la voz la llamaba a segunda vez, no pudo evitar sobre-saltarse. Y el contrario rio.

-Jajajaja, ¿Porque tan nerviosa Rin?, deberias de estar feliz, todo el pueblo esta celebrando tu nuevo año que cae en ti- ese comentario salio un tanto alegre, crusandose de brazos. Se sentia frustrado, y molesto, pero no podia estarlo en esos momentos. La azabache estaba de cumpleaños y debia hacerla sentir bien, aunque, hacerlo no era su especialidad- Pero..Fhe!, La verdad es que estan haciendo mucho escandalo..

-¿De verdad cree eso?- solto una risita infantil antes de mirarlo a los ojos; Ambar- Usted es muy sencible a este tipo de cosas..

-Hay niña-con fastidio- Suenas como si yo fuera tan viejo...

-Bueno, lo siento, pero es que Shippo me dijo que usted tenia mas de dos mil siglos y que como perro que era, era legendario de..

-¡QUE!- no dejo que la chica culminara con sus palabras- ¿¡Como que dos mil siglos!?, ¡Fhe!, ¡Yo no soy tan ancestro!...Ese enano..- la colera adorno su rostro, dandole una imagen infantil, pero molestas. Rin un tanto tranquila, solo sonrio a lo dicho- Me las pagara..

-Usted si que es gruñon, Inuyasha-sama...

Ese comentario solo hizo responder al hanyou con un bufido, fastidiado aun por el hecho de que creian que el..

Era tan viejo..

.-

-¿Inuyasha-sama?

-¿hm..?

Suspiro con una sonrisa la chica, estando en lo alto de las escaleras del tamplo, se sento en un escalon- Creì que ya se habia ido..

-Bueno niña, si quieres que me valla..

-¡No, no!, no es eso...Yo- callo de inmediato, soltando un suspiro resignado. Pero Inuyasha pudo percibir la tristeza que la chica tenia, y fruncio el ceño un tanto molesto. Encaminandose hasta quedar aun lado de ella. Se cruso de brazos a lo cotidiano- Usted por casualidad, podria hacerme un favor...Inuyasha-sama..

-Uhm?...Un favor dices?- desde arriba la miro un tanto dudoso, esa chica aveces lo confundia con su forma de actuar, tan alegre, tan sonriente para en cuestiòn de segundos caer deprimida y...Luego actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido...Esa forma de ser eran tan..-

Igual a ella...

-Si, por favor..

-Bueno- se rasco un poco la cabeza pensando en si hacerlo o no, pero la sonriza que dio la chica lo hizo bufar de fastidio. Esa escena de ella le traia mucha nostalgia, asi que tratando de olvidar su pasado, acepto-Bien...¿Que quieres niña?

-¿Usted rastrea, no?

-Eh?, ¡Me estas llamando perro!

-Eh..No, no..!, No es eso, solo que, Shippo..

-Shippo, Shippo, ¡Ese Enano cabezotas me las pagara muy caro!,¿¡Tambien te dijo que soy un sagueso o que?

-Calmese Inuyasha-sama- una sonrisa nerviosa cruso por sus labios al ver lo afectado que se encontraba el hanyou ante esto- Mire, le pediria esto personalmente a Shippo, pero... El, esta muy ocupado..

-¿Ocupado? Fhe!...Solo haciendo niñerias- expreso volviendose a crusar de brazos antes de volver su mirada, ahora molesta, hacia la aldea- Pero dime Rin...¿Cual era el favor que querias que te hiciera?

-¿Inuyasha-sama..?- su nombre salio cual susurro por el asombro que sentia. El hanyou habia tomado eso muy serio, por lo que esas palabras salieron firmes, y le sorprendia el caso de saber que estaba interezado-

-¿O solo era una mala broma?- no, el no estaba jugando. Rin se levanto un tanto intranquila negando de ese hecho.-

-¡No, no!, por supuesto que no- pero dejo que sus labios se adornara con una sonrisa al saber que el hanyou hacectaba ayudarla, bueno, haciendole un favor- Me alegra que acepte...Vera...-estando en un escalon menos, miraba de frente al hanyou, quedando el frente a ella-¿Querìa saber si por casualidad no sentia cerca el olor del amo Sesshomaru?

-Sesshomaru...?- cerro y abrio barias veces enarcando una ceja- El te vino a ver temprano, ¿No?

-Si...Pero se fue al momento, segùn, volveria al atardecer... Y la verdad es que hoy estuve ocupada-respondio un poco obvia la chica, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando del ambarino-

-Y aun no a vuelto- menciono con fastidio sin mucho interes en la conversaciòn- Y dime, ¿Dejo a ese kappa-busu en la aldea?

-Si, Sonomi y Naomi lo estan cuidando..

-¿Cuidando?, ¿No deberìa ser alreves?

-Bueno es que...-se rasco un poco la cabeza nerviosa ante lo que iva a decir- Al parecer tuvo un cruze de palabras con Miroku-sama y, por lo que se Miroku-sama lo golpeo con su bàculo en la cabeza y...

-Lo puso a dormir- cerro sus ojos tranquilo-

-Si, y las gemelas fueran las que se quedaron a cuidar de el- enfatisò sonriendo con alegrìa al platinado, e Inuyasha quien se mantenia con sus ojos cerrados simplemente respondio-

-Bueno..-y abrio sus ojos topandose con unos marrones muy brillantes, algo que lo sorpredio mucho por el hecho de descubrirse odserbado, pero decidio mejor contestar para luego irse de ayi- El aroma de Sesshomaru...No esta tan cerca pero..Es detectable..

-¿No sabe si viene o esta quieto?

-Fhe!, sin duda viene hasta haca niña.. Se encuentra en movimiento..-sus palabras cada vez mas se fueron apagando-

El viento soplo con reveldia un poco fuerte, a lo que Rin tuvo que poner presiòn en su vestido por el frìo que sintio recorrer su cuerpo. Los cabellos platinados del hanyou fueron mecidos conjunto a los de la azabache. Pero su mirada la mantenia seria hacia un lugar indefinido, pero tratando de encontrar lo que percivia empezo a mirar a su alrededor..

Un aroma nuevo habia llegado a sus fosas nasales, pero..Se corrijio de inmediato.

Dos, eran dos aromas. Uno muy conocido para el, por el tiempo que en el pasado habia conllevado en su precencia, y otro, que habia reconicido mas gracias por, el olor a la sangre que este estaba botando.

Rin atenta solo veia el rostro intranquilo del hanyou, y se decidio a preguntar.

-¿Inuyasha-sama?¿Que pasa?- este siguiò mirando a su alrededor, ignorando la pregunta de la chica. Y su vista se posiciono a lo lejos en donde unos ojos verdes se habian crusados con sus ambar, este tambien se encontraba intranquilo y se pudo dar cuenta que, el chico tambien se habia percatado de las dos presencias-

-Shippo..

Y en cuestiòn de segundos se vio como el kitsune un tanto agitado empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras del templo, quedando cerca del hanyou y de la azabache, esta ultima aun no sabia de la situaciòn.

-Shippo..?-sorprendida miro al kitsune-

-Tu tambien lo sentiste enano

-Estan a kilometros Inuyasha, debe estar herido- sus palabras eran de preocupaciòn, mirando unas que otras veces a la azabache, no era correspondiente decir nombres en esos momentos-

-Si, la sangre se distingue mas ràpido..Ish!- removio un poco su nariz por esto- Sera mejor ir a por ellos..

-¿De quien hablan?

-Rin quedate aqui...-ordeno el youkai mirandola directamente, Rin solo asintio- ¡Ikko, Inuyasha!

-hm..

-¡Espere Inuyasha-sama!

Ya el youkai se habia adelantado, Inuyasha ya se disponìa a correr cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-Rin...?

-¿Que es lo que ocurrer?¿Porque van al bosque?, ¿Quien se acerca?

-Haces muchas preguntas Rin, pero solo te pido que esperes aqui..-volvio su mirada al frente ya no viendo al youkai, ya le costaria alcansarlo- Shippo y yo buscaremos a Kirara y a Kohaku..

La chica sorpendida ante esas palabras vio como el hanyou ya sin mas que decir , rapida mente se fue al bosque en busca de esas dos presencia. Kohaku estaba cerca..

-Kohaku...

-¡Rin-chan!

-Eh?- rapidamente se voltio a quien le llamaba- Sango-san..

-Rin, ¿Que a ocurrido?, ¿Porque Inuyasha y Shippo se han ido de esa forma a el bosque?-

La taijiya quien desde lo lejos disfrutaba en compaña de su esposo e hijos, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a la azabache correspondiente a esa fiesta, tambien preocupada por el hecho de aun no ver a su hermano llegar, ya se hacia muy tarde. Y su vista se clavo en las escaleras del templo en donde tres figuras ya sian reunidas, las reconociò rapidamente pero, se sorprendiò al ver como el hanyou y el youkai rapidamente se marchaban hacia el bosque, dejando a una azabache muy preocupada...

Rin viendo la oportunidad frente a ella, respondiò un tanto preocupada.

-Sango-san, Inuyasha-sama menciono que el y Shippo irìan a buscar a Kirara y a Kihaku..

-A Kirara y a Kohaku, ¿Estàn ya aqui?- la taijiya aun no caia en cuenta la preocupaciòn que tenia la azabache-

-No lo se, creo que estàn heridos- su vista rapidamente volò hacia la direcciòn que habìan tomado los dos hombres- Escuche como Inuyasha-sama mencionaba algo de sangre y que era mucha..

-¿¡Sangre!?- pensò rapidamente esto. Si su hermano se encontraba herido, eso explicaba el porque de su retraso para su llegada a la aldea, y Kirara, ambos estaban eridos. El hanyou y el kitsune se habian adelantado pero, aunque sabia que eran ràpido ella no se quedarìa allì esperando no, tambièn irìa en busca de su hermano- Debo ir a ver..

Estaba decidìda.

-Sango-san...Dejeme ir con usted..

-No Rin, puede ser muy peligroso... Sera mejor que te quedes aquì a esperar- sus palabras seria le decian todo, una mirada seria le dio Sango por ultima vez a la chica antes de hecharse a correr a toda prisa hacia el bosque...Aun sin importarle la falta de armas-

-Peligroso o no...No pienso quedarme aquì..Lo siento Sango-san- la chica decidida se interno en la cabaña de la anciana tomando con rapides su arco y flechas, para luego sin mas que esperar hecharse a correr a direcciòn del bosque-

Un presentimiento extraño le oprimia el pecho, mientras corria sentia como si alguien la vigilara, a lo que puso mas preciòn en la madera de su arco, su carcaj, lo mantenia sujetado de igual modo en sus hombros.

Debìa darse prisa, correr y tratar de alcanzar a la taijiya, al hanyou, a si Anii-chan...Y asì ayudar al taijiya que ahora se encontraba herido..

-Kohaku...

El bosque gruño ante la precencia pura de la chica, y mientras corria el viendo junto a la chica, en el interior del traje de la pequeña azabache se podia ver como una luz dorada crecia..

Un odjeto sagrado que le habian regalado ese mismo dìa pero, que ella olvidaba que llevaba alli..

Solo queria llegar lo antes posible...

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Notas de Autor: Perdonen las malas ortografìas y esos pequeños errores en los espacios y diàlogos, pero e estado escasa de tiempo para revisar y repasar los capìtulos, y como ya tengo algunos listos no quìze seguìr haciendoles esperar asì que decidì subirlo igual asì.**_

 _ **Sigo disculpandome!, ¡Gomen!**_

 _ **Pero cuando pueda repasare eso, ok? XD...Bu**_ _ **eno, hasta aquì os dejo, besos y saludos. ¡Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capìtulo 04**_

 _ **_Noche sin luna_**_

La noche habìa caìdo al fin, noche sin luna era la que se presentaba ese dìa tormentoso, pero la descepciòn no era por causa de la lluvia, no... Ese dìa parecìa haber sido el màs largo, y las muchas cosas extrañas con que se habìa encontrado lo habìan dejado pensando, ¿Tan imposible de creer que habìa sido esa informaciòn dada por el àrbol que, lo habia dejado pensando?...

No se negarìa a los hechos, a fin de cuentas, si que no se habìa esperado saber algo asì de ilògico, porque asì es como lo llamarìa, ilògico.

Le era inquietante de saber que , despuès de todo, todo aquello relacionado con las extrañas muertes y desapariciones de youkais en los ùltimos cinco años, habìa sido a voluntad y gracia en manos de una de clase sagrada...

De una miko, una miko que ya màs de seis años, habia desaparecido...

Pero sabìa que no podìa engañarse, ella deberìa para ese tiempo ya estar muerta..

-Sesshomaru-sama...Rin lo estaba esperando..- su rostro un tanto cansado miraba como de perfil su amo en silencio miraba hacia el cielo, lo notaba muy pensativo-

-Hm, te dejè a cargo de ella...-mencionò sin muchas ganas el daiyoukai- Pero hay cosas muy importantes que debo atender..

Yaken se sorprendio por la respuesta ràpida de su amo, daba a entender que estaba de buenas pero, mejor serìa dejarlo tranquilo y hacerse a un lado.

-Hi, Sesshomaru-sama...-una pequeña inclinaciòn de cabeza y ya tenìa la intenciòn de retirarse hacia Ah-Un, pero el platinado lo evito-

-Yaken.

-Hi!, Sesshomaru-sama

-Mencionale a Rin que las heridas del Taijiya no sanaràn tan ràpido a menos que saquen el veneno que lleva en la sangre, si continua asi en menos de tres dìas morira- el viento soplo llevandose unos tres petalos de sakura, Sesshomaru con tranquilidad se incorporo con intenciòn de retirarse del lugar-

-¡Ahora mismo Sesshomaru-sama!- era de noche, eso era seguro, pero la hora estaba muy avanzada ya, y Yaken un poco dudoso tuvo el impulso de hecharse a correr hacia la cabaña en donde descanzaba la pequeña azabache, pero, la voz frìa de su amo lo congelo-

-Ahora no Yaken, mencionalo al despertar...Mañana cuando le toque revisar una vez màs las heridas del humano..-fruncio el ceño molesto por las idioteces de su subordinado, por tener pretendido ìr a despertar a la chica a tan altas horas-

-H-Hi, Sesshomaru-sama...Pero, ¿ Es que piensa volver mañana a la aldea?

-No

-Enton..?

-Tu te quedaras aqui con ella, Ah-Un de igual modo- le dio una mirada dejandole esto muy en claro, Yaken a esto tuvo que tragar duro sintiendo como el sudor frìo corria por su cien- Tengo cosas que atender y que resolver aun- sus pies dando media vuelta empesaron a avanzar para su retirada- Esa chiquilla no aparecera por si sola...

Aunque esas palabras fueron para èl, Yaken quien permanecia en silencio las pudo oir con claridad , sintiendo que su amo se encontraba frustrado al decir esto. ¿Chiquilla?, ¿De que chiquilla estarìa hablando su amo?, era evidente que su amo estaba frustrado ante algo...

Estaba distraido..

Yaken aun en silencio vio como el daiyoukai siguiò mirando por unos momentos el cielo,no comprendia que era lo interesante; Despuès de todo esa noche no contenìa luna, estaba solo la iluminaciòn de las estrellas. Momentos despuès decidiò por irse, envolviendose en una esfera de luz y, desapareciendo entre la inmencidad del cielo..

-Sesshomaru-sama esta un poco distante...-mencio un tanto pensativo el kappa- Hace tiempo que eso no ocurria...No desde..

Grr!

Ah-Un allì en precencia hicieron protesta interrumpiendo al kappa-youkai, quien atento a esto solo miro fastidiado a el ryu-youkai de dos cabezas. Desde ahora permanecerìan en la aldea en custodia de la chica...

¿Que habìa hecho èl para merecerse eso?

-Vamos Ah-Un, busquemos un lugar donde dormir- tomando las riendas del youkai, empezo a avanzar a direcciòn del bosque, pero con intenciòn de no alejarse tanto de la aldea-

En el interior de una cierta cabaña, una miko anciana dormia tranquila en un futon en la esquina. Una joven azabache se mantenìa recostada en la pared de la cabaña, con su cabeza un poco inclinada hacia delante. Su futon aun lado permanecia ocupado por alguien màs; Un joven castaño que intranquilo se encontraba en la inconciencia, teniendo malestares a causa del veneno de serpiente que corrìa por sus venas, se notaba como entre quejidos trataba de avisar lo que sentìa, y luchaba por despertar de eso pero, el cansancio lo vencìa dejandolo una vez mas inconciente..

El rostro soñoliento de la joven azabache se vio despertar con preocupaciòn y suma lentitud. Dolìa dormir de esa incomoda forma, sin poder recostar su cuerpo y dejarlo descansar pero, en esos momentos no le importaba; Para ella era màs importante el bien estar del chico que entre convulciones se mantenìa recostado en su futon..Su vista en cuestiòn de segundos se volvieron a èl...

-Kohaku...

Sabìa que dormìa, o almenos descansaba, por ello no la escucharìa. Cuando lo habìan encontrado, quien en realidad los que lo encontraron primero fueron el hanyou y el kitsune, ella al llegar vio como la taijiya ya se encontraba en precencia de su hermano. Lo habìa dejado recostado bajo un àrbol junto a la gatita que tambièn temblaba por la fiebre, segùn habìa dicho el kitsune cuando encontraron al chico, èste ya se encontraba inconsiente y estaba apunto de caerse pero, a tiempo lo pudo sostener para que este no se llevara el dolor del golpe que se ganarìa.

Rin habìa tratado que curarlo de inmediato y se lo propuso pero, Shippo le habìa ordenado que no lo hiciera, era mejor que lo revisaran primero antes de tratar con èl, no fuera que por alguna equivocasiòn llegasen a empeorar el estado del chico. Pero ella no entendìa porque el kitsune le decìa eso, ella habìa visto que tan solo era una pequeña pero profunda herida, no era tan gran cosa..

Pero luego de unas cuantas palabras se diò de cuenta que el chico tenia razòn, la herida estaba infectada, en ella se podìa notar un poco el poder maligno que conllevaba tal veneno. Y no le quedo de otra que esperar..Pero..

Aun no sabìa realmente que hacer...

-Ya veras que te mejoraras Kohaku, yo me asegurare de eso...

Fuera del tema de ella, se podìa notar como la oscuridad cada vez mas iva ganando. En el interior del traje de la chica se vio como otro resplandor dorado empezaba a aumentar, pero Rin era ignorante de esto. El brillo al aumentar creaba una especie de hondas dispersando en la ìda la precencia de la misma, el odjeto que guardaba Rin en su traje.

La flauta hizo una tonada en eco tan silencioso que la chica no la pudo notar, parecìa que el sonido era parte de la noche...Ante esto sintiò como el sueño la empezaba a vencer, poco a poco sin control de sus actos terminar dormida aun lado del joven castaño..

Esa nota habìa hecho un enorme cambio y, enviado al exteriòr su propia hubicasiòn..

Sus pasos eran silenciosos en esa noche sin luna, conllevando con ellos el compas que hacia los movimientos del viento, su capa tapaba su rostro que en esos momentos permanecia frìo..

Sus ojos queriendo tenerlos a su favor, los cerro por unos momentos al detener por completo sus pasos. Llevando màs presiòn en esa cosa que llevaba en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, era claro que desde ahora estaba condenada a cargar con la carga de proteger algo que a ella no le era de interes..

Solo simple curiosidad.

Volviò a abrir sus ojos mostrando la claridad de su mirada azuleja a causa de su ceges. Sintio como el pequeño "ningen" que llevaba en sus brazos se removìa, ya estaba despertando..

-hmm...hmm- el rostro del chico cubierto por sus flequidos azabaches, mostraban ante la naturalidad su soñolienta mirada, y sus ojos cansado parecian buscar algo- donde...estoy..?

Cual susurro se escucho salir de sus labios, aun sin percatarse del hecho que se mantenìa entre los brazos de la miko. Esta con pasiencia se mantenìa quieta ante los movimientos torpes del niño, sabìa que aun permanecìa entre dormido y que su sueño podria llegar a irse cuando se diera de cuenta que no se encontraba solo...

Cuando supiera que desde ahora, ella serìa quien lo cuidarìa...

-Usted...

Ya se habìa dado de cuenta. La miko en silencio a todo, solo bajo mas su rostro en contestaciòn como haciendo saber que lo miraba, en cambio en el fondo sabìa que era un engaño en contra del chico. El azabache no parecìa asombrado ni asustado, la azabache lo sintiò relajado ,tranquilo , como si desde un principio habrìa esperado que fuera ella con quien se encontrara..

Pero le parecio adsurdo.

-Me recuerdas..

-Si, usted es la linda señorita que me ayudo con el youkai en la mañana...Cuando trataba buscar ayuda..-menciono el chico un tanto cohivido-

-Si...Pero, no fuì yo quien te ayudo en todo este tiempo..Tsue..

-¿Como..?, usted sabe mi nombre- tan claro, el niño estaba como cuando le dan un dulce que probar. Aunque no podìa verla a los ojos, aun asì sonrio con alegrìa-

La miko parecìa confundida ante esta reacciòn. No se habìa percatado que lo habìa llamado por su nombre.

-Si...Es cierto

-¿Y como lo sabe?, No creo que me conosca en realidad yo, jamàs la habìa visto antes..- el chico un tanto intranquilo espero la respuesta. Pero al parecer aun no se daba de cuenta que estaba ciendo cargado por la chica-

-No, no te conosco. Un youkai fue quien me hablo de ti Tsue- sabìa que con esa respuesta era posible que hiciera entristecer o enojar al chico, pero no le importo, de igual modo ¿Para que mentirle?, ya el chico tenìa doce, tenìa que aprender algùn dìa a defenderce solo. Sintiendo el silencio del chico empezo a avanzar-

-Un youkai..-susurro bajando la mirada un tanto serio. Y fue allì cuando se diò de cuenta que, estaba siendo llevado por la chica. -

Aunque se sorprendio un poco, se sintio pequeño al ver como tan tranquila la chica caminaba firmemente en silencio. Tsu no sabìa que decir realmente ante la situaciòn..

No le extrañaba mucho despuès de todo, muchos youkais siempre lo llegaban buscando en su aldea cuando el vivìa junto a sus padres, hermanas y abuelos. Siempre con intenciòn de matarlo..

El porque?, el no lo sabìa, pero..Habìa uno en especial que siempre se mantenia cerca, el lo podia sentir cada vez que iva solo al bosque, cada vez que se disponia a buscar llervas medicinales para su madre..Siempre era vigilado..

No le extrañaba el hecho de que un youkai supiera tanto de èl..

Con sus ojos mirando distante hacia otra direcciòn, decidio tranquilizarce y estar quieto en precencia de la chica.

-Y digame...Ese youkai, le menciono lo que yo...

Pero no continuo, se inquieto cuando sintiò como la chica detenìa sus pasos. Solo levanto su rostro a ella..

-Dime Tsue, ¿Sabes lo que eres?- pregunto la chica sin mirarlo-

-Lo que soy..?

Lo entendio, pero no al momento. Si la chica se referìa a su especie...Pues, si...

Como no saberlo, el mismo llegaba a conciderarse un mounstro. Y eso que aun no llegaba a tener la habilidad de transformarse por completo.

-Tsue..

-Si lo se señorita, lo se..-los animos del chico de un momento a otro decalleron, y la miko se dio de cuenta-Soy un mounstro..

-No, no lo eres..

No tenìa intenciòn de parar ayi, pero la noche ya desde mucho habìa caido. El niño era normal que se llegara a sentir cansado, y la verdad es que ella tambièn estaba sintiendo ya el cansancio, pero el de sus pies...

Sin esperar a que el chico respondiera, con suma tranquilidad se fue hagachando sujetando al niño con fuerzas, ante esto inconcientemente los brazos del joven sujetaron con fuerzas por fuera de la capa el cuello de la chica. Sus ojos miraban un tanto temerosos hacia el rostro oculto de la chica, un tanto con curiosidad por saber que tanto ocultaba...

Y la miko lo sentia, pero, lo que tanto le parecia curioso era el hecho de saber que..

El chico no le temìa por lo que era...

Se aseguro de dejar al chico sobre sus pies, dandole a entender que desde ahora caminarìa, y el joven azabache entendio eso, no se nego ante esto y con un poco de arrepentimiento se fue soltando del hagarre de la azabache.

-¿Porque cree que no?, usted misma menciono que no me conoce..

-Porque no siempre lo que se vè en tu interior es lo que realmente crece en ti, sabiendose que de quien hablamos es de tu verdadero yo..

-No comprendo..-su rostro mostraron su confuciòn, con su mirada hacia la altura de la azabache.-

La miko parecio soltar un suspiro cansado, el explicar algo ya no era algo que fuera de ella, no, ya no perdia su tiempo en ello, ya por ser que ella siempre estaba sola.

-Para lo màs normal, es evidente que no has llegado aùn a un nivel de descoltrol en tu cuerpo, Tsue..Jamàs te has transformado al màximo, solo has sentido el dolor del proceso al hacerlo, pero aun no te has transformado.

-Si, es correcto lo que me dice señorita pero..No puedo hacerlo, no aun-nego cerrando por un momento sus ojos, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca y sobandose con ella esa zona. Para èl aveces se le hacia duro pensar- No almenos que...

-..Hmm?

-Tenga a un familiar cerca, o mejor definido...A mi progenitor- era verdad, aun recordaba esas palabras que le habìa dicho su madre sobre su transformaciòn, nunca le gusto el hablar de ese tema, pero su madre siempre parecia preocupada ante todo, sobre protegiendolo...-

-El verdadero

-Si, es curioso que tambièn sepa eso..-una sonrisa curiosa salio de sus labios. El comentario de la miko le habia dejado muy en claro que ella tambièn sabìa sobre su verdadero progenitor...-

El tema se vio detenido por el soplar del viento. La de la katana escarlata giro un poco su rostro a direcciòn alcontrarìa al sentir una precencia rapidamente aproximarse a la velocidad de la luz, ya estaba casi ayì, aunque tambièn podìa sentir una segunda. Sus manos rapidas sostuvieron de la empuñadura la espada oculta.

El chico parecia inquieto, miraba a su alrededor, algo... una precencia, un iman que lo llamaba, y entre sus ropas sintio el jalon de algo, y en cuestiòn de segundos su mirada bajo a esa zona. Entre su cintura...

Sus manos tomaron ràpida mente la piesa valiosa que ahora parecia despertar, alsada a su rostro la contemplo por unos instantes. Era la daga que lo mantenìa tranquilo y lo tranquilizaba en momentos de su transformaciòn... Pero tambièn era la misma que le habìa regalado su madre... Se lo habìa encargado como un tesoro valioso...

-A despertado..Pero, eso solo funciona si..

Una onda de poder se sintio resoplar por la zona, movimiendo con el acto los àrboles que ahora inquietos hacian el sonido de sus hojas al bailar. La miko de inmediato sintio el poder que habìa sido mandado desde kilometros, lo que habìa chocado contra ellos habìa sido una onda de poder, como llamando o dando hubicasiòn de algo...

Era maligna llevando en el interior una gran porsiòn de poder sagrado...

El chico tambièn lo sintio, unos dos pasos dio hacia tras cuando conjunto a la onda de porder vino una rafaga de viento que con la fuerza solo se impacto contra èl, o mas especificando, su daga; Habìa dado un brillo enorme rodeada de energuia, con ella parecia que algo hubiese entrado en ella...

Pero estaba inquieta, parecia que queria ir a alguna parte..

Eso era imposible, almenos que..Quisiera reunirse con las otras armas..

-Tu verdadero nombre Tsue, ¿Sabes cual es?- su voz se hizo mas fuerte, el viento parecia aumentar-

-Eh?.-a que iva esa pregunta, no lo sabìa, pero sentìa en el ambiente que habrìa un cambio radical. Respondio en duda- No se, madre jamas me hablo de otro nombre..

-Pues debes de tener muy en claro que desde ahora cuando te vallas a identificar utilices otra identidad. La verdadera..

-Pero señorita..

-Eres Ryoryu no Ryuutsuke, Tsue, desde ahora...- dijo guiando su vista empezando a enrojisarse a otra direcciòn. Ya sentìa que la precencia estaba mas cerca- Te lo digo porque es propable que desde ahora tengas muchos problema a causa de mi presencia, ¿No sabes quien soy, verdad?- no lo miro esperando la respuesta, sus ojos aun no estaban en su totalidad aun en rojo-

-No..

-Pues hazme la pregunta, ¿Quien soy?-demando sintiendo la incomodidad del chico. Tsue no muy de acuerdo dio un paso atràs-

-No es necesario señorita..

-¿No me temes?- aun asì no lo miro-

El chico no entendio, pero se aseguro.

-No-fruncio el ceño-

-Nisiquiera sabes que soy, o quien soy

-No, pero no estoy interesado, aun no

-Pues dejame decirte que estas cometiendo un error a no hacerlo aun- ya estaba cerca. Su vista ya estaba en sangre-

Fruncio el ceño sintiendose precionado, la miko le hobligaba a algo, el no entendia la incistencia de la chica. ¿Quien era realmente como para decirle eso?,no la creia mala pero, desde un principio debio pensar con quien realmente andaba. La chica vestia muy extraño, sus ropas negras dejaban mucho que pensar..

Tal vez la chica tenia razòn en algo, era un error lo que hacia pero, ¿Como decir que ella era mala?, no pensaba de ella de esa forma pero, su madre una vez le menciono que "las apariencias engañan", no siempre se es lo que uno piensa de alguien...

-Niño-gruño ya lista. El atacante se habia detenido-

-¿Cual es su nombre?- no pedirìa mas, solo su nombre. Mas adelante se encargaria de ver lo que realmente...Era ella-

-Solo eso..Si es suficiente para ti, Hm- se endereso cerrando los ojos, respiro el ambiente rastreando el olor de su vigilate. Onix, era otro quien la seguia. No le serìa dificil- Kagome, Kagome Higurashi...

-Ka..Kagome..?- extraño nombre, penso, luego se endereso mirando de espalda la chica- Kagome-sama...

-Hm-una sonrisa insuficiente se formo en sus labios. Ya el youkai que se ocultaba habìa estado mucho tiempo allì oculto- Creo que has recibido mucha informaciòn youkai...Tu escondite no te cervira de igual modo, eres vicible para mi..

-Esta oculto..-se habìa sorprendido. No habìa sentido la precencia del youkai cerca. Y miro a la chica un tanto dudoso- Usted, Kagome-sama, ¿Es una miko?

Ella no contesto, su silencio solo dio paso a un movimiento ràpido de entre los arbusto, y un ser de no mas de cinco metros se hizo precente. Miraba sadicamente al niño, y Tsue se repucno, la miko esperaba sus movimientos..

-Jah!, niño tonto, vas en compañia de la miko mas cruel que exista, estas loco si crees estar a salvo con ella- otra risa irritante-

-¿Y tu aseguras que contigo estara bien?- sus manos guardaron una vez mas la katana con sigilo, miro al youkai no muy con agrado, y fruncio el ceño al sentir su maldiciòn hacer efecto. Màs sangre..-

-Tal vez no, miko- su sonrisa...Desagrado a los ojos de la miko, era una de las ventajas de tener ese poder, podìa mirar una vez màs..-Pero si puedo asegurar que estara mejor en las manos de mi amo..

-Tu amo!?-la molestia lo invadio-

Kagome solo lo miro de reojos, luego se volviero al Onix.

-¿Quien es tu amo Onix?

-Pues alguien que dudo que vuelvas a ver, pero...-una enorme arma que cargaba en una sola mano, sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto posicionandola en su hombro derecho- Me dijo que te diera un mensaje...Agradece por ahora tomar la responsavilidad de cuidar a su hijo..-un gruñido sono a estas palabras-

Estas palabras sorprendieron al azabache.

-¿H-Hijo..? Acaso..?

-Asì que ese desgraciado es tu amo,Hm, pues mencionale que mejor sera que se ahorre sus palabras vacìas. Tsue no llegara a estar en sus manos- preparo sus garras tras su tunica dispuesta a atacar de una, aun sabiendo que asì le dejarìa al descubierto al chico que, ella no era una miko normal, almenos no humana..-

-Eso lo veremos..

Kagome abrio sus ojos al ver las intenciones del youkai, y tuvo el impulso de detenerlo pero, fue muy tarde.

-¡Tsue alej..!

Pero aunque se volteo a detener al youkai , no le sirvio de nada; Ya el youkai no estaba.

-¡Maldito!- maldijo cambiando su mirada a otra direcciòn.-

Habìa visto como el youkai momentos antes de desaparecer habìa hecho algo extraño. Estaba cambiando de apariencia, se estaba transformando en algo mas..Un youkai blanco.

Muy igual al que se habìa topado en el dìa. El mismo que le habìa dado informaciòn sobre el chico, solo que este era diferente...

Sus pasos no se hicieron esperar y con sus ojos reflejando la misma muerte, se dirijio en busca del chico..

Era una piesa muy importate desde esos momentos para ella..

.-.-.

Aumentando su velocidad corrìa hacia las faldas del bosque, la noche a pleno inicio de su nacimiento empezaba a mostrar el bello astro que este otorgaba al mundo, pero para quien iva a toda prisa en busca de su presa no era mas que una simple distracciòn; Lo ignoro, bufo y maldijo.

Poco le faltaba y ya se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

-¡Sueltalo!- su grito incomparable era como arma de doble filo, pasando junto al viento causaba un corrientaso para quien lo hubiese escuchado-

-¿Porque?...¿tienes miedo de perderlo?- era macabro sin duda, dolìa mucho saber eso, para ella todo eso era un infierno; esquibando unos otros arboles a diferencia de los pinos, decidio saltar entre estos para ver si asi lograba alcansar a su enemigo mas ràpido-

-Miserable-mascullo frunciendo el ceño- ¡Te matare por tu cobardìa!

Era algo que detestaba, en su estado como aprovechaba que en esos momentos se encontraba herida para atacarla, era todo un desalmado sin duda. Llevaba una espada guardada bajo su armadura de guerrera, no lo penso dos veces ante de con furia arrematar al perceguido, quien solo a metros seguia hullendo de ella; Lanzaria el ataque...

-¡SANGRE ASECINA!

.-

La respiraciòn acortada de ella solo era el sonido de frustraciòn, a todo eso que sentia al momento de matar a su enemigo, aunque sabia que el muy micerable habìa escapado; Solo habìa dejado un asqueroso titere en su lugar..

Cobarde.

Eso es lo que era.

La noche seguìa sus pasos, callendo lentamente bajo las faldas del nuevo dìa; ella sin mucha gracia, con seriedad en su rostro se encamino hacia esa parte en donde ya mas que maltrecho permanecia el pequeño ser que se le hebia sido otorgado para cuidar, pero que el desgraciado a quien de aseguro permanecia oculto en su igera de ratas, se encontraria riendose allì oculto, habìa tenido la insolencia de tomar de ella esa criatura tan importante para ella.

Por lo sentimental, no; al final ella no sentìa ni tenìa sentimientos. Por la obligaciòn, pensandolo bien ella no se sentia obligada a cuidar del humano, No, en cambio a eso solo lo cuidaba por una corazonada, muy extraño a fin de cuenta, ella...

No tenia corazòn

Sus manos rapidamente viajaron a el cuello del chico, queriendo asi saber el pulso actual que tenia- esta muy acelerado-fruncio el ceño con disgusto-

Inconiente, si, asi se encontraba el chico; Pero por lo menos, no habìa quedado herido.

Agradecerìa el hecho de que fuera luna llena, su oportunidad de ver habrìa vuelto otra vez pero..lamentable mente aquella noche era noche sin luna... solo por esa oportunidad, y la utilizarìa para ayudar al chico.

-Tsue...-su mano con temor la guio hasta el rostro del chico, tocando con delicadeza la mejilla del chico. Nunca habia hecho eso, almenos no en su estado. Y temia lastimarlo. Pero se relajo un poco al sentir lo calido que era el contacto de la mejilla del chico en su piel frìa, ya hace un tiempo habìa dejado de sentir esa sensaciòn-

Pero no se habìa dado de cuenta que a la luz , oscuridad, habìa quedado en evidencia un curioso artefacto que oprimia su muñeca; Algo curioso, y brillò...

Cerro sus ojos un tanto intranquila, el chico estaba lastimado y todo por sus descuidos, ahora que...

Tiiiinn!

Sintio como un espasmo llego a ella, sintio una pequeña mano tocar la suya y al no caer en cuenta ràpido a quien le pertenecia, en defenza rapidamente retiro su mano.

El niño.

-Eh...K-Kagome..sama?- debil, si, se escuchaba debil, apenas audible. El chico un poco adolorido entrecerro los ojos, mirando un poco preocupado a la chica-

-Tsue...-aunque no lo admitiria, estaba feliz, el chico almenos estaba consiente, eso era un avance- Estas bien...

-Yo...jiji- dejo salir una risita, un tanto debil pero como pudo le sonrio a la chica. No hacia falta mucho tiempo, apenas dos dìas y ya se habìa encariñado tanto de la chica. Sabia que no era humana, almenos eso creia, pero, tampoco era youkai, no sabia lo que realmente era pero, bueno, eso no importaba, la chica siempre se encontraba atenta a el, y eso le agradaba. Solo que le daba un poco de lastima el hecho de que, Ella, era ciega- Estoy muy bien, Kagome-sama...

-Me alegro por eso- volvio a sonreir, su mano la volvio a esconder tras su capa negra, tendria que volver a ser fria, pero la sensaciòn de la calides jamas lo volveria a olvidar. Ya era e momento de irse- Ven, sera mejor irnos..

-Si..-fue su ràpida respuesta. Kagome vio como Tsue trato de incorporarse, sabia que luchaba con el no mostrar dolor alguno, tratando de parecer lo mas tranquilo, pero, era mejor que no hicisera esfuerzo, asi que se le ocurrio algo. No era suyo hacer eso pero, ahora que tenia una responsavilidad con el chico habian cosas de ella que sin duda cambiarìan-

\- No lo hagas Tsue- ordeno siendo a como normal mente solia actuar, el chico solo la miro un tanto con duda- Ven, yo te llevare

-P-Pe..Pero...

-Ven, ya es hora de irnos-esta vez dijo firmemente. A el pequeño Tsue no le quedo de otra que aceptar las condiciones de la miko, ademas de saber que el se encontraba a su cuidado, y debìa obedecerle en todo. En respuesta asintio ya resignado, una vez mas serìa llevado por la chica-

-Esta bien..

Ya la noche estaba muy pasada, el frìo empezaba a aumentar, y ya al ser noche sin luna, a la miko se le seria un poco mas dificil saber en que direcciòn ir; Una idea habia surcado por su cabeza en ese momento, la soluciòn de como salir de eso mas ràpido, el como devolver su vista por momentos suficiente que debia de pasar, pero Kagome rapidamente se reprendio a esto, no podìa hacerlo, porque sabia que si tomaba la iniciativa de beber el lìquido rojo para su bien, era posible que su control..

-¿Kagome-sama?

Màs esta no respondio.

Estaba en conflicto con ella misma, muy peligroso tanto para ella como para el chico. Los colmillos afilados de la chica en un ràpido arebato se mostraron ante la oscuridad, y como vino de igual manera se fue. Kagome mantenia su vista puesta en el suelo, ida, dolida sin poder avanzar. ¡Demonios!, necesitaba hacer algo, y ràpido.

-T-Tsu...

-¡Kagome-sama!- grito asustado, al ver como la chica empezaba a devilitarse. Y sin dudarlo, olvidando su propia herida se deciso del hagarre de la chica para luego rapidamente colocarse aun lado de ella-¡Kagome-sama!..¿Q-Que..Que le ocurre?, Kagome-sama..

Su voz se escucho romper, estaba preocupado por la chica. Quien ese momento mantenia su cuerpo y manos escondidas tras su capa negra. Su rostro no se podìa ver en adsoluto, tambièn permanecia oculto, tan solo se podia ver una parte de su largo cabello sobre salir de los lìmites de la capa, y el pequeño al no recibir respuesta alguna simplemente se acerco màs, sin saber de el peligro que insinuaba eso.

Kagome lo percibio, y su sangre se descontrolo.

-¡P-Por favor!, A-Aleja..te- su voz era mas quebrantada. Kagome tratanto de evitar contacto con el chico retrocedio rapidamente.-

-Kagome-sama- Tsue mas que preocupado parecia como si no la hubiese escuchado, la ignoro y al ver como la chica se alejaba el simplemente se acerco, tratando de sostenerla, evitar a que se alejara pero Kagome cada vez mas retrocedia-¡Por favor detengase!

-P-Por..favor..-sus ojos no se mostraban por causa de la capa, pero en ellos solo se reflejaban el sufrimiento en la oscuridad. Y Kagome lucho por no terminar haciendo lo que su cuerpo deseaba. ¡Sangre!- S-Solo...vete...Aleja..te de..m-mi...-ya no lo soportaba...Ya le quedaba poco control..-

-¡No, jamas lo hare!- era terco, si, era un adolescente de doce años de edad, y jamas le gustaba acatar ordenes a las cuales el sabìa que eran imnecesarias, como las de ahora- Calmese por favor...¿Porque uste..?

-No lo hagas- sabìa las intenciones del chico, tratar de asercarse a ella y tranquilizarla, si, pero, ella sabia que el chico no sabia sobre su secreto. Y sabia que cuando lo supiera el chico, se atemorizaria- Vete, por favor- sentìa que su respiraciòn volvia a ser un poco mas tranquila. Auntocontrol- Vete..

Los pasos del chico se detuviero, mirando un tanto serio al igual que de preocupado a la chica. Aun tenia su ropa oscura, ya le inquietaba el hecho de saber que rostro se escondia tras esa capa negra, pero, sabìa que ese no era el momento de saberlo y fruncio el seño. ¿Que pasaba si no se iva?, el no lo deseaba. Y vio como la chica teniendo tras su espalda muchos àrboles, dando señal de que lo que venia era arboles, vio como esta luego de unos segundos en silencio levanto lijeramente el rostro, lastima, se dijo a si mismo , no habìa podido ver su rostro, no habia luna llena.

Y la chica aun con dificultad de recuperarse se dio la media vuelta, ingresandose mas al bosque. La verdad es que pensaba irse a un rio cercano. Debia alejarse del chico si queria su bienestar, por eso empezo a alejarse de el. Pero no contanto con algo...

El chico la habia segido, y quiso hacer algo pero..

 _"¡Maldiciòn!..¿¡C-Como!?"_

Estaba sorprendida.

Su cuerpo choco contra un àrbol, su respiraciòn se entrecorto a causa de un golpe que habìa recivido su estomago , y tuvo la necesidad de cohivirse a causa del impacto, pero, unos brazos menores a los suyos la sujetaban de ambos hombros. Sentìa un brazo pasar por medio de su hueso antes de llegar al cuello y un poco mas arriba del pechos, este le impedia moverse; Mientras que otra mano sostenia su brazo izquierdo, y Kagome no callo en cuenta quien habìa sido el responsable de eso, y cuando lo supo solo fruncio el seño.

El niño.

-Te dije que..Te fueras-molesta por la terquedad del chico, menciono con un poco de dificultad,-¿Què crees que haces?

-¿Porque se comporta asi, Kagome-sama?-una daga sostuvo entre su mano, la cual se encontraba serca del cuello de la chica. Kagome no lo veia pero si lo sentia, y sus ojos cegados hicieron un extraño brillo al contacto de la iluminaciòn del brillo de la daga, pero decidio quedarse tranquila.-

La verdad es que esa daga desprendia una extraña aura, no podia definir aun de que clase pero, la tranquiliso , su condiciòn de autocontrol fue ganando a ella, poco a poco sintiendose ya mas tranquila. Fruncio el ceño tras su capa, un tanto molesta por el hecho de que aun, no podia hacer nada, solo esperaria a que el chico hiciera el siguiente movimiento, querìa saber de que modo podrìa llegar a actuar.

Y lucho con ella misma.

-¿Kagome-sama?- se preocupo un poco al no odtener respuesta, y por ello sutilmente toco el pecho de la chica en el lado en que se suponia, se encontraba su corazòn, no sintio ninguna reacciòn de negatividad por la chica y se confio. Mas sin embargo el hecho de no sentir palpitaciòn alguna por parte de la miko lo hizo sudar frìo, asustandolo un poco. No sentìa su...-¡Kagome!

Ella, lo escuchaba perfectamente, y al escuchar el dolor el su voz decidio seder.

-Niño,¿Porque eres tan terco?- su pregunta desconserto al chico, su voz era apagada- Te ordene que te fueras...

-Usted esta muy mal señorita. Me encuentro herido, lo se, y se que solo estoy encargado a usted , aunque no se por quien- decia esto ultimo rodando los ojos- Pero mis heridas se que sanaran, porque no son tan profundas. Pero usted, necesita descansar...

Entonces era eso...El chico pensaba que su actitud era por falta de descanso. Almenos algo logico, penso la miko.

-Ese no es el caso- otra vez su misma actitud. Y el chico se fastidio un poco por esto, ya por ser que no podia ver su rostro bien, asi que sin permiso alguno, nisiquiera de ella, le arrebato de un solo sarpaso la capucha que resguardaba el rostro inerte de la chica-

Kagome solo fruncio el ceño molesta, ya eso no se lo esperaba, y ya cansada de seguir esperando solo hizo aun lado el brazo del chico que le oprimia el cuello, y de un movimiento rapido sostubo con rapides y fuerza el brazo que le apretaba el hombro, con ello dejando al chico un tanto desconcertado.

-Kagome-sama

-Por mas razòn devistes obedecer a mi orden, soy quien decide si o no que hacer..- su voz era mas ruda, y en efecto, estaba molesta-

-Kagome-sama- sus planes eran otros, aun teniendo la otra mano en donde sostenia la daga de oro maligna, tuvo la necesida de utilizarla. Sabìa que lo que harìa tal vez no harìa muy feliz a la chica y tal vez acabara matandola. _Penso el._ Pero el trataria de que eso no ocurriera, buscaria ayuda de inmediato-

-¿Cuales son tus intenciones?

-Lo siento..

Solo fue cuestiòn de segundos, antes de que el acto fuera percivido. Kagome miraba a ciegas aun lado del chico con sus otros sentidos a fondo activos, el olfato, el magnetismo que percibia mentalmente, el oido...Y el sonido de una oja al ser decenbainada llego como rayo a sus delicados sentidos, y abrio sus ojos un tanto ya activa y con la intenciòn de evitarlo, pero fracaso. Un movimiento ràpido por el chico la habìa dejado sin aire y un poco adolorida, y con su daga en ella podia sentirlo profundizar.

La cuchilla del chico habia sido incrustrado en su estomago, y Kagome se dolio horrible. El dolor no era algo de la carne, no, su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, si no que, era como si un fuego la empezara a quemar desde esa parte de la herida y en aumento iva subiendo por su cuerpo, alcansando los demas organos, su garganta la paso hasta llegar a su cabeza, el cerebro, y al mismo tiempo que sentia una opresiòn en esa parte una envestida de calor la invadio en su pecho, en donde ya hace tiempo, no habitaba su perdido corazòn. Y sintio que el alma se iva de su cuerpo, las palabras murieron en su boca, su rostro expresaba el nada, el chico se habìa dado cuenta.

Al momento de retirar la daga de el cuerpo de la chica, rapidamente se hizo aun lado, y sabia que eso habia sido necesario. Pero ahora necesitaria la ayuda de alguien para que pudiera cerrar las heridas de la chica.

Tsue se sorprendio por la blancura y pureza que podia ver en el rostro tan frìo pero confundido de la chica; Y podia asegurar que nadie antes habia existido con una belleza y una piel tan perfecta como la de la joven miko, era demaciado perfecta pero...

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los oscuros y sombrios ojos de la chica, y por casualidad su mirada estaba como si, lo estuvieran viendo, y intranquilo solo menciono su nombre como un susurro...Esta no respondio, pero sabia que la chica no lo veia, no, sabia de su condiciòn y problema visual y ante este simple hecho se entristecio. Kagome ya no estaba en esos momentos conciente, ya se habia ido, y con su mirada perdida ya sin poder aguantar mas ese calor tan extraño, se dejo caer con brusquedad al frìo suelo, pero en el proceso su brazo derecho salio de su capa oscura, la cual en ese momento se habia expandido dejando a la chica mas descubierta, y de este, en su mano se podia ver como un curioso brazalete adornaba la muñeca de la chica. Era dorada, el chico claramente pudo ver que era de oro, pero la calidad era tal que, el brasalete quedaba prensado a la muñeca de la chica...

Parecian grilletes..

¿Acaso era una pricionera o..

...Una esclaba?

Tal vez si debio desde un principio preguntar quien realmente era ella. No era normal..

-¿Quien eres en realidad...-sus ojos no dejaban de ver esos grilletes, se preguntaba si la otra tambièn..?-...Kagome-sama?

 _ **Continuarà...**_

Bueno!, a partìr de esta parte los capìtulos se reflejaran en los recuerdos de Kagome, mucho antes de que llegase a ser la Miko Ciega, respondiedo a algunas lijeras preguntas del pùblico, claro...de còmo fue que llego a tomar este papel tan malo.

¡Asì que, nos leemos luego!

¡Shanne!


	6. Chapter 6 Especial Recuerdo 01

_**INICIO- Recuerdo uno: La voz de la muerte**_

 _Capìtulo Especial Nº 1_

El inicio del final, eso es lo que era. Novata de muchas cosas empezaba a experimentar cosas nuevas. Ella, la nueva miko de esa aldea se encontraba tranquila caminando por las orillas de un rio, mientras que en sus brazos sostenìa una canasta aun bacìas sin las hierbas que momentos atras le habìan mandado a buscar. Su sonrisa se ensancho con alegrìa al ver como un mini pez nadaba con rapidès entre sus pies, quienes mas que frìos permanecìan entre las agua del rìo. Pero fruncio el ceño al verlo mejor, era demaciado pequeño.

Demonios!, eso no le servirìa, debia de demostrar que podìa obterner uno bien grande.

Y tratò una vez màs.

Se preguntarìan el porque se encontraba allì, sin hacer sus responsabilidades, en un rio tratando de tomar un pez enorme, si es que lo encontraba, a plena luz del dia. Bueno. Muy fàcil.

.-

Kagome Higurashi, ese era ella, miko y protectora de la aldea , de su aldea. Contando su historia, pues.. Se encontraba iniciando una nueva vida ahora que su peor enemigo habìa sido exterminado, una gran tranquilidad se respiraba en todo el Sengoku y la paz moraba en sus hogares, que bien todo ahora se encontraba. En armonìa.

Aun recordaba cuando habìa llegado a ese lugar, como no, solo habìa cumplìdo tres meses desde entonces, y aun habìa cosas de las cuales se le hacia dificil adactarse. Su relaciòn con el hanyou estaba marchando bien, èl muy atento con ella, siempre vigilandola y sobreprotegiendola, y le agradecia por ello, pero, ya hace unas semanas que eso empezaba a cambiar. El hanyou ultimamente se encontraba ocupado con unos extraños viajes que hacìa unas que otras veces en compañìa del monje. No sabìa aun de que se trataba.

Su mejor amiga, Sango, ahora madre de tres preciosuras tremendas y lindas, era la chica que como una hermana permanecìa a su lado, y quièn le daba ànimos en los momentos en que sentìa que no podìa màs, y eso momentos eran en que se sentìa sola, en que por muchas veces hacìa las cosas mal y terminaba cometiendo un error, y de esos errores salìan los problemas que afectaban a los demas, pero Sango, siempre la animaba a seguìr.

Su querida amiga.

La anciana Kaede, era quièn se encontraba entrenandola arduamente y le enseñaba todo lo fundamental para ser una sacerdotiza, y la verdad lo necesitaba. En el momento en que la anciana se lo habìa propuesto sin dudarlo lo acepto, pero jamàs creyo que el entrenamiento de una miko fuera tan terrible, a principio fueron las hierbas, aprendiendo a diferenciarlas y saber para que servìan y lo logro, en poco tiempo logro aprenderlo, y màs por ayuda de Jinenji, a el le debìa las gracias quien atentamente le habìa enseñado todo sobre las hierbas.

Luego de terminar esa etapa la anciana inicio con el aprender a desarrollar mas sus poderes de miko, a liberarse, a tranquilizarse y enfocarse en su centro de poder, eso si que le llevo mas tiempo aprenderlo, es mas, aun se encontraba aprendiendolo. Unas que otras veces terminaba agotada, muy a lo normal pero otras, ni sobrevivia, hipotèticamente hablando.

Pero era una muy buena intructora en eso, gracias a ella habia perfeccionado sus tiros en arco.

Shippo, ahora que se encontraba entrenando en las mostañas pocas veces tenia oportunidad de verlo, cada vez que benia a la aldea era como que mas tiempo transcurria para su regreso, cada vicita era mas al tardar. Pero no importaba, lo queria mucho, ese pequeño kitsune muchas veces le contaba de cosas que la hacian reir, de tantas cosas que habia descubierto en su clam y de sus nuevos trucos, unas que otras veces terminaba peliando con el hanyou, cuàn normal se vaia, y le traia nostalgia. Shippo ya hace un tiempo que no los vicitaba y cuanto que lo empezaba a extrañar.

Su pequeño kitsune.

Rin, la pequeña a quien tenia que cuidar unas que otras veces, y de igual modo de tuteàr, ya por ser que ella era su nueva maestra. Esa chica si que era un amor, y unas que otras veces un dolor de cabeza, ¿El porque?, bueno, las tantas preguntas que le llegaba a hacer aveces la desconcertaban un poco, y mas por el estilo y el tema que llegaba a eleguir como conversa. Ni siquiera sabia lo que era el desarrollo humano, o mas a el caso, el siclo mestrual de una mujer. Aunque podia definir que era muy obvio, la chica habia quedado uerfana a muy temprana edad, y quien luego decidio tenerla a su cuidado no era alguien a quien le importase mucho los cambios que tubiera un humano, menos hablaria, sin duda era todo un tema que ni un libro podria tener. Era muy largo.

Pero la querìa, en el poco tiempo que la llevaba conociendo mejor, la hiso encariñarse lo suficiente con ella, y de igual modo la niña con ella. Habìa veces en que hasta dormia con ella, la seguia a todas parte y la ayudaba en todo, que amor era ella. Y ella lo sabia..

Miroku, pues seguìa unas que otras veces igual de mañoso, pervertido y poco a su juicio, pero Sango siempre lo traìa a la realidad con uno de sus milagrosos golpes, y valla que reaccionaba, aun teniendo dos hijas y un hijo seguia con las mañas. Aveces pedia a los cielos que ninguno de sus hijos saliera como el, ¿como seria tener un mini Miroku corriendo de aqui `pa ya tras las pequeñas aldeanas , y pidièndole un hijo suyo?, seria algo catàstrofico y de mucha lastima, o tal vez peor; Una hija pervertida como su padre, era mucho peor, un niño se entendia y podìa llegar a corregirlo pero, una niña, una chica que al creser tal vez tuviera el genio de su madre pero la mente de su padre, era como ligar dos fuerzas imposible de controlar. Sin duda a su amiga no le causaria mucha gracia si le hiciera ese comentario sobre la posibilidad de sus hijos. Sin duda lo evitaria. Pero bueno, ayi estaba, ayudando y mejorando sus poderes de sacerdote...

Seguìa siendo el mismo Miroku, solo que con responsabilidades.

Yaken, pues, a el tambien lo incluìa solo por el hecho que le divertia mucho en muchas ocaciones, en sus dias de entrenamiento cuando el en compañia de su amo vicitaba a la chica, Yaken siempre terminaba comiendo tierra, aveces y màs veces que el mismìsimo Inuyasha. Ese sapo feo era un tanto molesto, con su voz chillona irritaba mucho al escucharlo, a veces tenia ganas de cerrarle el pico, y lo hacia, pero no era por su mano, si no por una mas ferrea.

Habìa aprendido a convivir con el en muchas ocasiones, ya el pobre ni la llamaba humana, ya eso lo habia dejado de hacer, si no que la llamaba miko; Por lo menos era un habance, y cuando la llamara por su nombre, bueno, ayi cantaria victoria. Mientras ella, bueno, solo lo llamaba Kappa, por el hecho de serlo y, por el otro hecho de que aun no la llamaba por su nombre. Pero bueno, ayi estaban, aveces y su compañia hacia falta, lo admitia, era divertido verlo ser golpeado por su amo bonito, y Rin, pensaba lo mismo de ello.

Yaken jamas dejaria de ser Yaken aunque pasara un siglo mas, ese sapo feo...

Y pues, de tantos que le faltaban. Koga-kun, Ayame, Ginta, Hakaku, Kohaku-kun, Totosai-ji-san, Mioga-ji-san,Jinenji, y... Quizàs..

Sesshomaru-anii-chan. Un apodo que le costo mucho hacerlo entender que no dejarìa, desde el poco tiempo que habia llegado al Sengoku lo habia empezado a llamar asi, El Daiyokai para nada le agradaba el que lo llamara asi, y se lo iso saber muchas veces, pero eso ella lo dio por ignorado, haciendo que la poca paciencia que tenia el peli-plata se fuera agotando, ahora solo veces la ignoraba, haciendose los oido sordos y eso, a ella le molestaba, mientras para el era algo mas entretenido, verla como ella misma en su propio juego perdia. Kagome aveces consideraba la idea de ponerle un rosario, asi tambien llegar a dominar al Inu-mayor, pero se retractaba cada vez que lo iva hacer. Tal vez algun dia se podia arrepentir.

En fin todos sus amigos, mejores amigos y enemigos, se encontraban unidos una vez mas, unos que otros apenas conocia, personas nuevas, sinpaticas , interezantes, pero bueno, los dias seguian pasando, y ella, seguia en las suyas tratando de mejorar sus tacticas.

Y ayi se encontraba ella, Segun haciendo sus deberes de miko, pero no. En esa mañana se habia levantado muy temprano y de muy buen humor, la noche anterior habia dormido en compañia de su joven pupila, y al ver que no se encontraba a su lado de inmediato salio a buscarla, pero luego se tranquiliso. La chica solo se encontraba en la entrada viendo el amanecer, ayi sin perderse ningun detalle del acto lo mirava envelesada, era muy lindo ver como la chica se maravillaba con cosas como esa. Rin le habia informado que el hanyou habia salido muy temprano en compañia del monje a su nuevo viaje que emprenderìa, admitia que le dolia el hecho de que el hanyou no le estuviese comunicando eso pero, por esa vez lo dejo pasar, su humor estaba muy bien como para bajarlo de un solo golpe por culpa de alguien a quien veria quien sabe cuando.

Y dejo que el dia hiciera lo suyo. La anciana Kaede temprano le encargo rehacer sus deberes como miko, iniciando con buscar llervas medicinales, curativas, para unguentos y otras cosas, Kagome de inmediato acepto y se puso en marcha, aunque la joven chica quiso ir con ella la anciana se lo impuso ya que, para ella tenia tambien tareas que esta debia realizar, y un poco deprimida acepto.

Las llervas jamàs fueron su problemas, siempre las encontraban facilmente y las odtenìa, eso no era nada del otro mundo, pero; Lo que realmente le molestaba era lo que tenìa que pasar para llegar a ellas, esos youkais de baja categorìa que se atrevìan a meterce en sus caminos. Kagome esta vez ya arta de lo mismo quìzo ignorarlo, y trato, con su canasta entre sus brazos empezo a avanzar a paso firme sin importarle los youkais, pero atenta a cualquier ataque que pudiesen hacer. Màs sin embargo ya casi llegando a su objetivo fue cuando sintiò el peligro llegar a ella, y quìzo detenerlo, rapidamente levanto una kekkai a su alrededor con el fin de proteguerse con ella, lo logro, pero el ataque fue tal que rompio de inmediato la kekkai hecha por la azabache, arrematando con ella y mandandola a volar a los aires. Kagome sintio eso muy a su pesar, demaciado doloroso, eso se lo ganaba por querer pasar su prueva tan ilesa mente, y mentalmente se regaño. Su cuerpo pego contra un àrbol, dejandola por unos breves momentos invàlida, y le costò levantarse.

Fruncio el ceño al ver como ,quièn la habìa atacado empezaba aduplicarse, y no le agrado lo que podrìa venir. Ni siquiera su arco habìa traido, solo la canasta, y ahora se encontrana en una situaciòn muy , pero muy apretada.

Su vista fue buscando la canasta y al momento de encontrarla decidio levantarse y hecharse a correr a esa direcciòn para tomar rapidamente la canasta, pero...

Valla, jamas contaba con la suerte. El youkai la haba visto y habia captado las intenciones de la azabache, y sin pensarlo mucho habìa lanzado un ataque contra ella, a cual solo llego a pegar en sus pies; Kagome en respuesta gimio con dolor dejandose caer a causa del dolor, la canasta la habia podia llegar a recuperar pero, ahora ¿Que debia hacer?, se encontraba a merced de un animal de cuatro patas que ahora, era doble...

Su vida sin duda acabarìa allì.

O eso fue lo que penso cuando al ver como un nuevo ataque venia hacia ella, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no sentir todo ese ataque en su rostro, y esperando el ataque se quedo quieta por unos segundos, pero al sentir que nada pasaba decidio habrir los ojos. Y su sorpresa no se iso esperar cuando sus ojos pudieron ver una lasga cabellera plateada mecerce contra el viento, junto a ella una larga estola tan blanca que muchas veces le habia provocado tocar.

Sabìa a quièn le pertenecìa esas caracterìsticas.

La alegrìa la habìa abarcado que un nuevo impulso naciò en ella de querer abrazarlo, y casi lo hizo pero, la mirada frìa del youkai hacia ella la detuvo de inmediato, ¿Estaba molesto?, y si era asì, ¿Porque?. Ya el youkai de un solo ataque habìa terminado con la vida del mounstro que casi la asecino, no entendia cual era el motivo de su enojo, y estuvo apunto de protestar pero, el youkai la callo de inmediato cuando este empezo a hacerle preguntas muy molesto.

¿Què hacia ella allì?, ¿Porque demonios no tenìa su arma?, ¿Acaso era estùpida?, ¿Què pensaba ganar ignorando al youkai?, ¿Su muerte?. Si, muchas preguntas que reflejaban la incensates que habìa cometido en ese dìa, ¿Què querìa que hiciera?, no entendìa su comportamiento, y callo en cuenta de algo despuès de discutìr unas cuantas palabras con el daiyoukai. Se encontraba preocupado..

Y lo expresò. Sesshomaru en cambio le molesto la insolència que tuvo la chica al decìr eso, ¿El preocupado?, el unico motivo por el cual la protegio fue por el simple hacho de que su protegida se lo habia pedido, justamente le habia pedido el favor de que antes de que se fuera, viera si la miko se encontraba en bien, ya que en esos momentos el hanyou no se encontraba y la miko no contaba con su protecciòn. Por eso es que lo habìa hecho.. Al final la chica no creyendole lo que iso fue molestarlo mas. Y unas palabras salieron de sus labios que hizo dudar un poco a la chica, y por eso, Ahora se encontraba en esa situaciòn.

.-

Allì en el rìo, sin aun terminàr con sus tareas y, tratando de obtener un pez.

El daiyoukai le habìa retado. Ella debìa probar que era capas de hacer algo por ella mìsma, algo que valiera la pena, luchar por algo que jamas se le fue facìl odtener , y pensò primero empezar por tomar un pez, le era dificil si, Pero, no le llegaria ser imposible, ¿No?, al menos lucharìa por obtener uno, uno de buen parecer.

Viò como uno de gran tamaño derrepende se dirigìa a ella, tuvo una idea rapida al momento en que de solayo vio hacia su canasta. No seria mala idea. Y lo intento.

Calculo la distancia en que se encontraba, tomando la canasta con sus dos manos, la elevo un poco y abriendose mas de piernas, flexionandolas para asi tomar el impulso de tomar al pez en un arrebato. Sonrio con sorna al ya tenerlo serca.

Ya el pez era suyo.

-¡Ahora!- su grito no pensaba elevarlo a tanto, solo ocasionò que el pez brincara a ella, si, muy bien, penso ella, en el momento en que el pez a causa del brinco aterrizo en su canasta-

Pero no contaba con que el pez fuera tan grande, y el pez intranquilo no se rindiò, en cambio a eso empezo a moverse de aqui para aya y de aya para aca, el movimiento no la inmuto no, ella podia sostenerlo, lo que realmente le fue de tropiezo fue el hecho de sentir como algo entre sus pies se empesaba a enredar, algo asquerosamente baboso, y temio por ello.

Kagome no quìzo ver, sentìa que si miraba todo el esfuerzo del pez seria un fracaso, pero tuvo que hacerlo en el momento en que sintio como esa cosa que la sujetaba tomaba mas presiòn en su tobillo. Què lastima le diò al ver como su pez se ìva lejos de ella.

Todo paso estilo càmara lenta.

Una canasta al aire, un enorme pez de igual modo dando una vuelta ya listo para caer una vez mas en su atmòsfera, el agua ser golpeada con rudeza por el hecho de la caida de una miko, y de esa miko un grito que sin duda hiso elevar el vuelo a mas de un ave.

 _ **¡AH!**_

-.-.-

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar todo èsto. Por ser bosque el grito parecìa encerrado, causando òndas de fuerza y con ello los ecos. Un danyoukai tranquilo esperaba centado en las orillas de un arbol, la llegada de cierta miko futurista, la verdad es que le era frustrante toda esa situaciòn, ya desde un buen rato se debia haber ido pero, no, a causa de un acuerdo ahora se encontraba vigilando las acciones de la joven azabache.

Èl, era alguien de honor y de temer, y eso jamas lo romperìa. Su orgullo era sumamente elevado y en ello consistia tambien tener honor, cualquiera pensaria que el era un despiadado asesino a suelto, que mataba al hazar sin importarle quien fuera. Si, admitia que en un tiempo llego a ser un ser asi, sin remordimiento de asesinar y disfrutaba lo que hacia, pero, ahora no. No podia rebajarse a ser un completo animal queriendo sangre a sueltas.. Eso era no tener cordura.

Y ahora mala suerte que tenia, sin duda alguna. Luego de la derrota de su peor enemigo, su vida se vio tener un cambio radical a lo que el normalmente acostumbraba tener, ya no era lo mismo, estar ahora guardando sus tierras, en custodia de lo suyo, porque ahora si, tenia que prestar mas atenciòn a sus responsabilidades como señor del Oeste. Y con ello llevar a cabo el gobernar El Palacio de la Luna.

Su madre le habia dejado en claro que ya no tenia motivos ni escusas para rechazar tal cargo, y que era su responsavilidad seguir con el magnate del poderio.

Y sobre la miko, pues.

Tres años despues de la ida tan repentina que habia tenido, tiempo despues regreso al Sengoku, con ello ella habia vuelto con el hanyou una vez mas. Su _"querido"_ medio-hermano meses atras habia solicitado hablar con el, queria, _"segun",_ tener una charla de hombre a hombre y...De hermano a hermano, aunque debia admitir que al hanyou si que le costo mucho decir esas palabras, el encambio quedo en silencio esperando lo que queria decir el mestizo, al final tenia mucha curosidad.

Pero todo eso callo cuando el hanyou le pidiò hacer un trato pero que solo ellos supieran, algo que debia prevalecer. El huviese protestado sin duda, juraba que si de aceguro al hanyou se le hubiese ocurrido hacer esa promesa en el tiempo en que ellos conbatian contra Naraku, sin duda el solo se hubiese reido en su cara y rechasado tal promesa, porque jamas hubiese tenido motivos para hacer tal estupides, pero, no, ya a esos tiempo era algo diferente, y el perfectamente lo sabia.

El trato consistia en el bienestar de la joven miko, Inuyasha queria que esa rivalidad entre ellos dos acabara y que por lo menos dejaran de pelearse entre ellos por simples estupideces; Aun diciendo la verdad esto jamas lo quiso el, no, todo eso habia sido propuesto por la misma miko que, le habia exigido hacer las pases con su querido hermano, el por supuesto odio la idea y se molesto, pero, con tantos Osuwaris y conversas que le dio la chica, tuvo que resignarse a seguir negandose, ¿Què perderìa con eso?, sin duda la cabeza por supuesto pero, que mas daba, la verdad era que la chica tenia razòn, solo seria un paso mas..

O eso pensaron ambos. Sesshomaru no muy de acuerdo dio su respuesta, no es que halla aceptado pero, tampoco se nego, puso condiciones a esto pero, si acepto el hecho de degar la rivalidad entre ello dos. Pero mas problema ahora le causaba el hecho de tener un poco de responsabilidad con la miko. Parecia una niña pequeña, ¡Ni con la pequeña Rin llego a tener tantos problema!

 _ **¡AH!**_

Y allì claro ejemplo. Sesshomaru por ese grito fue sacado de sus pensamiento. Fruncio el ceño ya frustrado al saber que ese grito le pertenecia a la chica que durante rato el esperaba su regrezo.

-Tsk!, baka..-mascullò ya fatidiado. Empezando a caminar a direcciòn al rìo,¿En que problemas ahora se habrìa metido la miko?-

-.-.-

-Te dìje que solo fue un accidente...-protestò a su defensa, esprimiendo ligeramente su cabello, este aun se encontraba muy humedo- ¡Ademàs, esa cosa me estaba ahogando!

-Esa _"cosa",_ como lo llamas tù, no era mas que un pulpo- dijo restandole importancia, un tanto fastidiado por las palabrerias de la chica. Le eran muy inrritantes-

-¿Un pulpo?- se tranquilizò un poco màs, a segùn-

Sesshomaru suspirò internamente al escuchar como la chica se tranquilizaba un poco. La verdad es que querìa para esos momentos tranquilidad, pero con la miko alli no era facil obtenerlo, no , en cambio solo ganaria un dolor de cabeza. Y..Cuando creia que ya todo habia acabado, tuvieron que aplastarles sus lindas creencias de volver a la tranquilidad.

-¿¡Un Pulpo!?¡AH! ¡Que ASCO!

-Miko

-¡Como es posible que un animal de eso me alla tocado! ¡Ihu, Ihu, Ihu, Ihu, Ihu, IHU!- sin duda ya se estaba pasando, ya el daiyoukai no la soportaba-

-Miko

-¡Sin saber si quizas tengan enfermedades en todo su..!

 _ **"Ya basta!"**_

-¡Kagome!

Funciòn acabada, sin duada el llamarla por su nombre era la cura, pero ahora se encontraba rigido por eso. No estaba acostubrado a llamarla por su nombre, no, lo mas a donde a llegado es e llamarla miko, pero ahora el utilizar su nombre...Adsoluamente seria la primera y ultima vez, no mas, no lo volveria a repetir

-S-Sessho..maru..Dijiste, dijiste mi nombre- la sorpresa no se iso esperar en ella, estaba sorprendida, jamas habia escuchado al youkai llamarla por su nombre, y ahora que lo escuchaba se sentia feliz. Ya habia hecho un abanze, lo habia hecho decir su nombre,y se sintio triunfante - Gracias..Por todo- y sin duda, lo decia por todo. Mostrandole una sonriza estupida, penso asi el daiyoukai al ver como la chica le sonreia con sinceridad y una alegria que no podia entender el porque, sin duda esa chica llegaba a ser bipolar-

-Tsk!, humana estùpida..-menciono ya fastidiado, empezando a caminar y dejando a la miko atras, pero esta rapidamente tomo su canasta empezando a perseguirlo-

-Tu youkai terco-dijo a su defenza, no molesta ni ofendida, de igual sabia que en ese juego ella siempre ganaba-

-Tonta

-Baka

-Inùtil

-Cabezota

-Enclenque

-Tarado..!

-Fenòmeno

-Ah!, ¿¡Fenòmeno!?, ¿¡Porque fenòmeno!?,- eso, si que parecio ofenderla-

Llamando fenòmeno a alguien, pues, enrealidad eso si que le caia muy mal. ¿A que se estaria refiriendo a ella por llamarla fenòmeno?, tal vez..

La miko intrigada siguio buscando la respuesta de ello. Tal vez por su imagen de ahora , estaba toda mojada.

Màs Sesshômaru se mantenia en silencio viendo un tanto curioso a la miko, ¿habia llegado a ofenderse por esas simples palabras?, Pff!, que tonta era por sentirse mal por unas simples palabras. Y lo iso reconocer en el momento en que sus labios formaron una sonriza torsida, y Kagome facilmente la vio, se sorprendio, si, pero rapidamente cayo en cuenta que todo eso era una burla del daiyoukai, ¡Que molesto era!, Fruncio el seño mirandolo ahora furiosa, le haria saber lo que pensaba de ello.

-¿Porque pones esa cara miko?-su pregunta transmitia burla, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo con la molestia de la miko, y esta estaba molesta. Admitia que Sesshomaru le habia ganado esa vez en su juego, si lo admitia, pero no permitiria que se burlara de ella-

-Pff!..-quiso gritarle, ofenderlo, ¡Insultarlo!, pero se contuvo, ¿De que valia gritarle?, se quedaria en silencio, a demas, esa era parte de su juego. Sonrio internamente- No importa- fingio resignaciòn, dejando salir un suspiro de frustraciòn- Solo llevame a la aldea, por favor Sesshomaru..

Sus palabras desconsertaron mucho al daiyoukai, ¿Que le pasaba a esa chica?, ¿¡Era tan bipolar!?, Demonios, ¿Quien la llegaria a entender?, nunca se sabia en que actitud acabaria la chica tomando, enserio, aveces hasta lo frustraban en absoluto, justo como ahora.

-¿Que te pasa miko?- fue una pregunta inconsiente, y muy tarde se dio cuenta de ello, mas la chica tomo eso a la lijera, nisiquiera le importo contestar-

-Nada, solo que me acorde de algo, eso es todo-dijo a su defenza, la verdad es que si queria irse. Desde muy temprano estaba de muy buen humor pero, ahora , se sentia mal, tenia pensado hacerle un juego al daiyoukai y divertirse con el, ipoteticamente hablando, pero, de un momento a otro ya no sintio ganas de continuar con su plan. Se sentia que iva a enfermar y a la vez una extraña ira...Era como si ella..-

-Ningen

-¡No me llames asi!- la furia tan erepentino se apodero de ella, claramente Sesshomaru lo pudo notar, fruncio el seño al ver que la chica realmente no se encontraba bien, el aire empezaba a ponerse pesado-

Mas Kagome parecia no darse cuenta de esto.

-¿Que te pasa?- volvio a preguntar, algo estaba irreal con la chica, por mas bipolar que fuera no era posible que tuviera ese cambio tan drastico. No, no lo creia-

-Ya te dije, no me siento bien- fruncio el seño mirandolo con mal-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste- y era sierto, Kagome se sintio de un momento a otro muy molesta, ¿Porque?, ella misma se lo preguntaba. Pero lo ignoro, la verdad es que se sentia mal, ¿Que mas si le habia mentido?-

-¿Y?, De igual modo tengo que ir a la aldea de regreso...La anciana Kaede..-iso una pausa, bajando un poco su mirada- Me debe estar esperando...

-Entonces vete

-¿Que?, ¿Acaso no pienzas llevarme?- estaba ofendida, si. Para nada le gustaba la actitud del daiyoukai, la verdad es que ella podria irse sola si, se sabia el camino pero, no queria irse, necesitaba que el almenos...-...Quieres que me valla sola...

-Miko..

-No importa- valla cachetada que le dio, a si se sintio Sesshomaru al ver como la azabache seriamente se arreglaba un poco su ropa aun mojada-

Frunciò el ceño, ¿En realidad pensaba irse sola?, el le dio la orden, si, pero solo lo habia hecho porque queria probar el animo en que se encontraba la chica, cual era el verdadero, y rapidamente se pudo dar cuanta de algo al verla mejor y mas su hakama y haori. Mojados.

-¿Que crees que haces ningen?

-Nada, youkai- si, sin duda estaba molesta. Sesshomaru solo hizo una mueca extraña, lejos de ser una sonrisa, esperando a que la chica se cansara-

Kagome se disponia a irse, la verdad su condiciòn estaba empeorando , sentia que la cabeza le dolìa de mal a peor, y a causa del enojo que habia tomado hace un momento por culpa del daiyoukai sentia que su cuerpo de un momento a otro caeria; Levanto su vista tratando de enfocarse al frente, pero su vista se empezo a duplicar, era el colmo, ¿¡Estaba delirando o que!?.

Una ligera punzada le empezò a dar en su tobillo, en donde el pulpo ese la habia tomado, la verdad que apenas se estaba dando de cuenta de ello, pero lo ignoro. No se detendria por solo un ligero fracturado de tobillo no, aun tambien le faltaba terminar con su trabajo de recoger las hierbas, y la culminaria.

 _-¿Acaso piensas volver alli?_

-Ah?- giro su rostro un tanto ida de si, esa voz le fue muy curiosa, la verdad sonaba lejos de conocerla, pero al ver a su lado no vio nada, nada en particular- Debo estar delirando..

Y en adsoluto, segun ella, alguien le hablaba.

 _-¿Te sientes bien con ellos miko?_

-Quien..¿Quien eres?- apenas pudo formularla, sintiendo que su vista estaba un poco opaca, se tuvo que sostener de un àrbol- ¿Que quieres...de mi..?

 _-Estas muy dolida miko, lo se, se lo que te ocurrira, pasaras por algo horrible, pero si me entregas tus ojos te aseguro que te perdonare- esa voz, se escuchaba muy lejano-_

-Demonios creo que la fiebre me esta afectando- fruncio el seño, tomandose con fuerzas su cabeza, le estaba dolindo mas de lo comun-

 _-Sangre correra miko, no lo olvides...Pero antes de eso, sera la tuya la que correra primero_

-D-Dejame..en paz- su voz la sentia fallar, ¿¡Que le pasaba!?, sentia que su cabeza estallaria-

 _-Un pequeño dato antes de irme, miko..._

-Eh?...- esta vez sintio la presencia de alguien mas, sus ojos aun nublosos trataron de hallar a esa persona , quien tanto le hablaba y solo, solo llego a ver la figura de alguien pero, borroso, no sabia si era real o otra alusinaciòn...-

 _-La muerte te persigue..._

Y de un momento a otro desaparecio, y Kagome creyo todo una alucinaciòn.

Sacudio su cabeza tratando de sacar esa imaginaciòn que tenia, ¿Alguien que le hablaba?, ya se imaginaba cosas. No se detubo, siguio su camino, tomando su canasta aun fue habanzando , olvidando que un daiyoukai con paciencia esperaba a que la chica al final se desplomara, ya por saber el que, la chica estaba enferma. Su fiebre estaba aumentando, el lo sabia, habia escuchado perfectamente las palabras que la chica se decia a ella misma.

Tal vez la caida del rio si le habia afectado. Aunque habia algo que aun no cuadraba, la chica estaba empeorando. El aura que la empezaba a cubrir era..

-Es como si..

-¡Sesshomaru!- escucho ese grito-

-hm-levanto lijeramente una seja mirando a donde se encontraba la miko, realmente se veia mal, estaba empezando a verse roja, la temperatura sin duda ya habia empezado a subir-

La chica a lo lejos se encontraba estilo borracho, sosteniendo con una mano la cesta, con la otra en alto lo saludaba como una loca, con una sonriza de mejilla a mejilla. ¿Que podria ser peor?

-¡Eres muy malo, no quisiste llevarme a la aldea!- ya estaba empezando, sin duda lo que faltaba era que terminara haciendo una confeciòn vergonzosa, ya lo que vendria seria puro delirios, sin duda alguna- ¿¡Porque!?, ¿¡Es que soy fea!?, ¿¡No te gusto como soy!?, ¿¡O no te gusta que te llame Anii-chan!?

Herida a su orgullo. Esa palabras, cuanto la odiaba, Sesshomaru solo fruncio el seño. Esa miko estaba sin duda muy mal, debia llevarla rapidamente a la aldea.

-Vamos Nii-chan, di algo, yo..yo...¡No quiero sentirme sola!, No otra vez...No otra vez- su voz se iva apagando poco a poco, quebrada se escullaba como el dolor la empezaba a invadir, ¿Ahora que le ocurria?, Kagome ya no miraba a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, miraba sus manos como si hace un momento ubiese cometido un crìmen-

Sesshomaru sintio el cambio repentino, y para nada le gusto. La miko en ese estado esta muy a la merced de muchos, hasta a la de el, por lo que podia ver ya la chica habia perdido toda razòn alguna. Tal vez no solo era fiebre, tal vez algo mas, si la chica habia tomado mucha agua de ese rio..

El animal ese..

-Demonios

-Ah!.- un llanto inconsolador empezaba a escucharse por parte de la chica, tan doloroso que el daiyoukai quiso taparse los oidos, su voz era como un animal apunto de morir, como si se encontrara en su lecho de muerte. La miko estaba inconsolable-

-¡Miko!-mascullo no soportando el llanto, y rapidamente se aserco a ella tratando de tocarla para hacerla reaccionar, pero, una kekkai lo habia detenido- Grr!

-¡Duele!, ¡Duele el hecho de que siempre te comparen!, ¡Que siempre al mirarte no te vean a ti si no a alguien mas!,¡ Que la imagen que ven en ti es de alguie que ya no vìveee!- el llanto cada vez mas se iva incrementando, Kagome habia empezado a tomarse del cabello ahora seco, tratando de hacer quien sabe que, Sesshomaru no podìa hacer mucho, si ni siquiera podìa hacercarsele, no lo suficiente-

Kagome empezo a galarse los cabellos como loca, sin dejar de llorar, pero parecia como si buscara algo, fue llevando poco a poco su mano hacia tras en donde tenia la cinta que sostenia su cabello, esa sinta blanca que debajan apresados sus cabellos, al parecer a pesar de hacerse caido al agua esa sinta jamas se llego a quitar, aun teniendo sus cabellos mojados.

¿Que trataba de hacer la miko?

-Sesshomaru..

-Miko..-pudo darse de cuenta que realmente no estaba del todo bien, sus ojos se notaban que estabam nublados por una extraña furia que por dentro tenia, aunque el porque no lo sabia, pero mas o menos se hacia la idea a causa de la clara confeciòn que habia hecho hace unos momentos. Levanto un poco su mirada viendola a los ojos, fruncio el ceño al ver como Kagome ahora que se habia soltado el pelo empesada a abrirse un poco su haori, ¿Que tenia pensado hacer esa mujer?

-Tu espada- su voz era triste, llena de dolor, rabia, todos unidos en un solo sonido-

-No te la dare si eso es lo que pienzas- ni loco lo haria, lo mas logico es que la chica se terminara matando, pero eso, el no lo permitiria-

-Quiero que me la des-exigio aumentando un poco su voz-

-No

-¡Damela youkai!- y de improvisto lanzo un ataque hacia el daiyoukai-

Este ataque casi llego a el, lo roso por su rostro y una pequea cortada le iso, un gruñido salio de su pecho a causa de la lijera punsada que sintio a su causa. La miko trataba de purificarlo, y para culminar, queria la espada, su espada.

-Estas mal ningen, tranquilizate...

-No me lo pidas por favor, el me esta ayudando..

\- ¿El ?- ya eso, no era algo a la lijera. ¿De quien estaba hablando?-De quien...-fruncio el seño al caer en cuenta-¿Quien es el?

-Mis ojos, quiere mis ojos... Mi corazòn debe ser exterminado- hablaba como si ya no tuviera vida, y Sesshomaru se percato de esto, y no le importo ser purificado por la kekkai.-

De un solo impulso se aserco a la chica tomandola de sorpresa, a lo que no le dio tiempo a nada. Sesshomaru espero la descarga eletrica que daba siempre el asercarse a una kekkai, pero, nada, la chica estaba como si estuviera inconsiente, pero sus ojos, al ver a sus ojos un extraño sentimiento lo invadio. Era el del temor.

Kagome ni siquiera parecia respirar.

\- Miko..

\- El tiene razòn, yo no soy ella...

\- Miko...Quien es el- pregunto por lo bajo, estiro sus brazos alrededor de la chica, estaba mal muy mal, pero necesitaba respuesta por boca de ella, quien era ese ser que la perturvaba-

\- El..El quiere mis ojos, pero primero hay que exterminar mi corazòn...

-Miko..

-No..Yo no soy ella...Yo no soy Kikyo, ¡Yo soy Kagome!- Kagome parecia reaccionar a esto, su voz estaba quebrantada, y las lagrimas ya empezaban a salir de sus ahora dañadas pupilas-

\- Si, lo eres, y siempre lo seras Kagome- tuvo que apretarla a el en el momento en que la chica empezo a moverse con brusquedad, y no pensaba soltarla, no en esas condiciones- Pero te exijo que me digas todo lo que sabes

-Yo..- no dijo nada-

-Miko...

-No puedo...-su voz cada vez mas era pobre-

Sesshomaru no le quedo de otra que morderse la lengua-Kagome...Dime, ¿que es lo que sabes?- su voz, se escucho suabe y tranquila, sus brazos apretaron a la chica y su rostro, quedo entre la diviciòn del cuello de la chica, y Kagome paracia ya empezar a volver en si-

-Sessho..maru- susurro no queriendo dejar de llorar, y ya antes de la inconsiencia dejo salir sus ultimas palabras- Yo..Morire...

-...

-Y tu...Me mataràs...

Esas palabras, dèbiles pero matadora, hicieron estrago en lo profundo del youkai, quièn quizo rapidamente ver si la chica estaba conciente pero no, ya se encontraba desmallada, y con ello la extraña presencia se habia retirado.

El jamàs harìa eso, tal vez años atràs se hubiese atrevìdo a...

Pero ahora, no..Podìa..

-Kagome...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Continuarà...**_

 _ **Primero que nada, ¡Felices fiestas!, jajaja, amo Navidad, ¿¡Ustedes no!?, cof cof...bien...dejèmos eso de lado. Aclaro que a partìr de esta parte hacìa adelante se empezara a ver pequeños eventos en el que se irà explìcando porque razòn es la Miko Ciega y...si esta muerta ¿Porquè?, ok?,¡Bueno!, acalaro eso todo esta bien!, no?, jajaja, bye pues, su servidora se despide.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Especial Recuerdo 02

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, cada cuàl le pertenece a su creadora ( amada Rumi-sama! XD!)**_

 _ **Perdòn por los errores.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **INICIO- Recuerdo dos: Tu calor**_

 _Capìtulo Especial Nº 2_

La noche empezaba a caer con rapides, el frìo se empezaba a incrementar a un nivel ilimitado que ya la joven azabache, quien desde su cabaña miraba hacia afuera como pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, la imagen de esto era hermoso y brillante, pero, para esos momentos eran un tanto..

Suspirò.

Sin duda morirìa allì, tanto de aburrimiento y de frìo, que molesto le era. Querìa salir, querìa gritar, querìa llorar; Tantas cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza para hacer, pero ninguna era coherente para esos momentos, ¿Que pensarian los demàs si la empezaban a escuchar como gritaba a todo pulmon?, que otra idea serìa el de terminar loca, ¿Enferma?, Ja!, Quizas, pero eso ya era una opciòn muy obvia.

Estornudò.

-Pff!...Demonios-mascullo frunciendo el entre cejo. En momentos como esos siempre permanecia acostada, buenos mas en ese tiempo lo hacia a causa de el hanyou, era el quien la hobligaba a no hacer nada cuando se hallaba enferma. Como agradecia el hecho de que no se encontraba en esos momentos en la aldea, solo por ese detalle...Por lo demas..

-Kagome-sama

Se habìa olvidado de eso.

Kagome sonrio internamente antes de guirarse a quien le llamaba, cuan calido le era el tener a esa pequeña cerca a ella, y sonrio como respuesta a que podìa continuar con lo que querìa decir. Màs la pequeña parecìa un poco apenada, mientra que su cabeza la bajaba un poco.

-Yo..

-¿Que sucede Rin?- preguntò ya mas tranquila, viendo cada gesto de nerviosismo que hacìa la chica, que es lo que le dirìa, querìa saberlo. Solo sonriò dandole un poco mas de confianza-

Rin con sus ojos abrierto con curiosidad y un brillo inocente, se cerraron con frustraciòn antes de por parte de ella soltar un suspiro.-Bueno yo...-otro suspiro bajando un poco sus hombros- Queria hacerle una peticiòn..

-¿Una peticiòn?- en esos momentos una frìa brisa soplo con turvulencia a las afuera de la cabaña, a lo que por la fuerza una lijera brisa se fuè hacia el interior de la cabaña,entre-abriendo un poco la puerta que esta tenìa y al interior de la misma entrar, Kagome al sentir el cambio de temperatura tan repentino no pudo evitar respingarse. Esa pequeña rafaga habìa estado muy frìa, y eso que se mantenia cubierta por una enorme frasada-Brr..Que frìo

-Je je- Rin con inocencia miraba como la mayor con su cara un tanta en jesto hacìa un puchecho infantil mientras trataba de encontrar la calides que necesitaba, pero que esa frasada no le otorgaba. Necesitaba algo mas calido-Kagome-sama

-Mm, dime Rin, ¿Cuàl es la peticiòn que tenias para mi?- Kagome centada cerca del fuego, alsò su mirada una vez mas para ver a la chica, esta aun permanecia de pie. Y fruncio el ceño al no verla cubierta por algo, no almenos aparte de lo que tenìa. ¿No sentirìa frìo?, bufo un tanto fastidiada al ver que solo era ella la que se sentia tan mal, que envidia la de la chica-

-Pues...-lo pensò un poco, no serìa malo confesarle algo o pedirle algo a lo que tal vez mas adelante podrìa fundionar, y sonriò de lado al pensar esto. Rin con suma tranquilidad se sento aun lado de la miko, cerca de sus piernas mientras que sus mano mas que inquietas sostenian la mano de la miko, Kagome no esperando esto se sorprendio-

-¿Rin?- se preocupo, la chica estaba frìa, sudaba frìo a monton, y por el lijero temblor que tenìa en sus manos podìa imaginar lo nerviosa que estaba, el porque, no lo sabìa-

-¿Alguna vez se a llegado a sentìr sòla,Kagome-sama?- pregunto sin mirarla, mas interezante veia el fuego-

-Mm Yo..-pensò un poco a esa pregunta. Sabìa la respuesta, porque lo de sentirse sòla casi siempre lo llegaba a sentìr, unas que otras veces crello caer en depreciòn a causa de ello pero, alguien siempre la sacaba de ello. Esta vez era la pequeña chica que tenìa al lado, interezante pregunta era la que le habìa hecho,¿Sera que asì era como se sentìa?, ¿Que tendrìa que ver eso con la peticiòn que le querìa hacer?. Aunque no lo supo se sinceriso, dejando un suspiro correr por sus labios, desbiò sus ojos un poco cansados hacia la pequeña ventanilla que tenìa la cabaña-Si...Muchas veces Rin

Y la chica no se esperaba esa respuesta. Sorprendida girò su rostro sorprendido hacia la chica, esperando ver sus càlidos ojos, pero no, al parecer a la miko le era mas interezante lo que mostraba el ambiente tras la pequeña extructura de la cabaña, y Rin cambio su semblante a uno mas preocupado.

-Kagome-sama..

-¿Porque la pregunta Rin?-pregunto tratanto de saber el porque de la pregunta. La verdad es que no le gustaba de igual modo, no le gustaba ese tema a tocar. Era un hoyo para ella..-¿Hay veces en la que te sientes...sòla?

-Pues yo...- iva a decìr que "si", pero no sabìa si la chica la habìa interpretado. La soledad que ella sentìa no era por falta de atenciòn o de cariño, no, bueno solo un poco. Pero lo màs que era a el tema era el caso de que, Rin, se sentia sòla en la parte de no tener a alguien a quièn amar, a quièn confiarles su sueños , secretos, pensamientos y remordimientos, y de no tener a esa persona que la aconseja y la intruyera en todo su camino; Y ahora se sentìa mas necesitada de ello ahora que se encontraba en cresimiento, habìa cosas que ella no entendia y , algunas curiosidades. Que con una sonrisa le brindara su amor, y en las noche antes de dormìr contarle las muchas historia de la regiòn para luego a lo ùltimo de cantarle una canciòn, regalarle un calido beso en su frente como un sello de amor que se brindaba antes de culminar ese dìa, hasta esperar el nuevo amanecer...Su sueños era..-Si...

-¿Y porque Rin?, ¿Alguien te trato mal o no te a brindado su confianza?- pregunto de igua lmodo preocupada- ¿O quizas yo...?

-¡No, no!, No piense mal-nego con rapides mientras reìa con nerviosismo, la chica la habìa mal interpretado- No es eso, Solo que...Muchas veces me siento falta de..de

-¿Rin?

-Yo..Quiero

-¿Que quieres Rin?-ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, y por ello con sumo cariño, saco una mano de el interior de la frasada que le brindaba calor, asì tomando a la chica del hombro y asercandola a ella-¿Que es lo que te inquieta..?

-Yo..-no lo pudo soportar, ya tenìa que decirselo- Quiciera tener una madre..

-Rin..

-Quiero el amor de una madre..

Kagome, en eso momentos fue que cayo en cuanta de lo que querìa decir la chica, ya entendìa porque se sentìa tan nerviosa al decirle eso. Era uno de sus secretos..Al menos, uno de una niña huerfana..

-Rin..Yo pienso que..

-¡Pero quiero que sea usted!- Rin la interrumpiò con ese grito, esa confeciòn. Rin no pensaba a que la chica dijera algo mas, no, querìa decirle lo que sentia, lo que realmente deseaba en su corazòn, y luego de hacerlo se sintio bien, libre. Aunque al momento de ver a los ojos sorprendidos de la joven miko supo de inmediato que no se esperaba tal confesiòn, y temiò, sintio nervios luego de eso y quìso recomponerse luego de eso. Solo bajo un poco su cabeza aun avergonzada.- Yo..La verdad es que, siempre fue usted. Usted fue la ùnica persona, a quien yo vi capas de serlo, Kagome-sama...Siempre fue usted..

-Rin..

-Pero, entiendo si tal vez, no quiera que Rin..-no pudo culminar, sus palabras quedaron ahoganas en su garganta, encerradas en su paladar, y se sorprendio al momento de sentìr como unos brazos la empezaba a rodear, en un calido abrazo que jamàs se espero, no tan de sorpresa, pero le gusto la sensaciòn de la calides y, simplemente se dejo llevar- Kagome-sama..

Y en efecto ella tambièn se sentìa asì. Jamàs le habìan dicho algo similar, si quiera por amistad o respeto, no, jamàs, y eso le traia una alegrìa inmenza. Su joven pupila la queria, al igual como ella a su persona, ¿Y como no hacerlo? la chica era todo un amor y rapidamente habia llegado a ganarse un lugar en su corazòn, asi que lo la pequeña sentia eso por ella, bien, lo aceptaba, al final de cuenta ya ella debia ir acostumbrandose a ser madre, porque en un futuro tal vez, tal vez podrìa llegar a tener a los suyos, y eso si la hacian sentir feliz.

De igual modo era con el pequeño kitsune, ya a el lo querìa como tal. Su pequeño Shippo, ya hace un tiempo que no lo veìa por hay, y lo extrañaba. Y con la chica tambièn a su cuidado, serìa ya sus dos hijos, sus dos queridod hijo, adoptivos pero no importaba, aun asi los guardaria a ambos en el fondo de su corazòn.

-Te comprendo Rin- respondiò estrechandola un poco mas entre sus brazos-Y no sabes cuanto te agradesco por ello..

-¿E-En serio Kagome-sama?

-Si, porque se que entre nosotras dos hay una confianza, y asì se inicia...-una sonrisa adorno sus labios-

-Arigato, Kagome-sama..

Kagome no le importo el frìo, ni lo sintio. El tiempo paso a lo ràpido a lo que la miko no le dio por importancia, una pequeña ya sìa dormida en su regaso luego de haberle cantado una canciòn de dormir, mientras que la chica en sus labios eran adornados por una sonriza soñolienta. Beso su frente.

-Descansa Rin...

Aunque el frìo volvio a ella una idea loca paso por su cabeza, el desobedecer las ordenes de la anciana una vez mas, no le importo; Pudo captar que aun llovia a las afuera conjunto a ello aumentaba el frìo, pero tenìa la intenciòn de salir.

Miro a la chica que tenìa aun lado, hay dormida no sabrìa si ella habrìa salido si o no, y con cariño se inclino a ella arropandola con una frasada , la misma con la que momentos atras habìa utilizado para apaciguar el frìo.

Sus pasos viajaron a una esquina de la cabaña, miro como entre unas cestas se mantenian intactas unos kimonos de sacerdotizas, lo ignoro, aun lado de estos estaba lo que buscaba. Las cobijas..Rapidamente sin dudarlo tomo una en detalles de petalos de sakura, ya por ser que la mayoria eran blanca... Pero esa no.

Era la mas hermosa.

-Buenas noche Rin-chan...

.-

La frialdad que llevaban al caer en su piel era de escalos frìos, sujetando con fuerzas la cobija que cubria su cuerpo y cabeza, entre sus manos la apreto. Sintiendo como contra su rostro eran golpeadas las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, dejo correr una sonriza nostalgica cerrando los ojos para poder sentir mejor la censaciòn de la lluvia.

Era refrescante.

Tenìa deseo de corrèr y brincàr como una simple infante, y si era posible gritar de emociòn mientras a las orillas de un àrbol soltarse a cantar los tantos canticos que desde niña le componia a los pajaros, era curioso que aun se acordara de ello, y sonriò. La naturaleza siempre le llamo la atenciòn.

Pero Kagome ìva ausente a todo, por su meditaciòn al pasado no veìa por dònde realmente ìvan sus pasos, frìos o càlidos, de igual modo la tierra estàba siendo limpiada por la lluvia y èsto causaba pequeñas pozas; Pero ese no era el caso...

No fijo bien su vista alfrente, cuando habìa sentido como su tobillo izquierdo al pisar mal se quebraba, haciendo un sonido de dolor callo de improvisto. De esto solo se gano el dolor..

-H-Hay...Eso..Doliò..-por unos momentos le diò gracia su actitud, desde un principio se hubiese sobado el tobillo, pero no..Al caer su mano habia surcado los cielos y reteniendose en su cabeza, como si hubiese sido esa parte quien recibio el golpe- Tiene siempre que pasarme esto, no?

El viento fràgil soplo, contrayendo las sílabas de las palabras se las llevo de arrastras hasta desaparecerlas.

El frìo arropador ante su cuerpo fragil, la envolvio sin perdon alguno dandole una lecciòn que ella debia pagar. Por su mala cabeza ahora se encontraba ayi sentada entre el charco del agua y tierra, con un tobillo torcido y adolorido, no podia moverse.

Pero tampoco pensaba quedarse allì, haria lo que fuera para levantarse una vez mas, despuès de todo simple mente habìa sido una fractura en su tobillo, nada que tubiera que ver con sangre.

Y como pudo trato de levantarse.

-Vamos Kagome, vamos..Kagome..!- como pudo se aguanto del tronco de un àrbol cercano , tambaliandose pero pudo, su pies bueno lo afincaba mas, mientas el dolido lo mantenia levemente flexionado- Esto..Solo me ocurre a mi..- suspiro derrotada- Y me siento mal..Debi haberle hecho caso a la anciana Kaede..

Kagome para asegurarse llevo su mano a su frente, tenia que saber si era eso y, si. Su propia temperatura estaba empezando a aumente. Y un poco fastidiada fruncio el ceño al momento de sentir como aparte de la fiebre que empezaba en ella, una sensaciòn en su nariz cresia con fastidio; Y termino estornudando.

-¡Achu!...Ish!- rapidamente se seco la narìz, ese estornudo habìa dado a entender algo- Rayos, lo que faltaba...Que aparte de volverme la fiebre me de un resfriado..¡Achuuu!

Otro estornudo que le siguio. No supo en que momento, pero la lluvia parecia aumentar, a causa de eso su resfriado le causaba mas estornudos ruidosos, y la fiebre... Iva en aumento...

-Esto..Esta empeorando...

-Y todo por tu mala cabeza, miko..

Esa voz, la habìa escuchado perfectamente, habìa resonado en su cabeza como eco. Kagome ante esto volteo un poco asustada a su alrededor, buscando con su mirada quien habìa dicho esas palabras pero, nada...

-Otra vez estoy...Delirando..?

-Se podrìa decir que si pero, no pequeña miko, claramente esto esta ourriendo..

-Tu...¿No te habìa escuchado anteriormente?- aunque sabìa que no habìa nadie decidio preguntar a el aire, pensando que tal vez, si eran delirios suyos-

\- Veo que aun me recuerdas, al menos al escucharme pequeña miko...Pero si, ya me habìas escuchado antes-a tales palabras se pudo escuchar otra risita-

Kagome no las podia ver, ni siquiera la sombra de alguien, pero eso le molesto..

-¿Que quieres?

\- Solo aseguro lo mio cariño, estas aqui en medio de una tormenta resfriada y convulcionando por la fiebre que ya no aguantas...-una pausa espantosa que Kagome odio- Pero eso me da a entender que falta poco...Ya tu cuerpo no soporta la presiòn...

-¿De que...Hablas?- justo ahora estaba empezando a sentirse peor, ya casi ni podia aguanar sus ojos-

-Se esta preparando para mi cuando llegue el momento de tomarlo, has de ya estar advertida que tus ojos me pertenecen..

-¿¡De que hablas!?- no Kagome, no queria seguir escuchando, la frecuencia en que iva esas palabras sentia que en su interior lastimaba. Sus manos tratando de bajar la tenciòn hicieron presiòn aun lado de su cabeza, querìa que esa voz ya se fuera...Dolìa escucharlo...- Vete..

-No debes olvidarlo Kagome, tus ojos me perteneces pero...Para odtenerlos debo exterminar tu corazòn...

-¡Basta!

La risa del segundo no se hìso esperar, mas aterradora a la anterior..

-Pero ya casi lo tengo...Solo falta el ùltimo paso cariño. Nos volveremos a encontrar en el ùltimo dìa Kagome, no lo olvides, ayi odtendre tu corazòn...Y moriras..

-No..

-Despues de todo...La muerte te percige...

-¡BASTAA!

Su ùltimo aliento se dio en ese grito desgarrador, en plena lluvia tormentosa en convinaciòn a su voz se pudo oir el rugir de un relampago, y los animales cercanos en temor se refujiaron mas dentro de sus hogares. Los ojos de la azabache tenian un temblor en su interior, entre lagrimas luchaba con el no cerrarse por completo, pero su cuerpo dolìa y no querìa seguir soportando tal sufrir, su cabeza, sentìa que en cualquier momento estallaria; Su fiebre ìva cada vez mas en aumento, si seguia en esa frecuencia...

Era posible que muriera consumida por el calor de su interior..

Pero aunque no deceaba eso no podia hacer nada, estaba muy debil como para curarse ella misma. Sus poderes en esos momentos estaban inutiles, muy a su pesar no podia utilizarlos..

-I-I..Inuya..sha..-la imagen del hanyou llego a su mente, queria que estubiera alli a su lado, proteguiendola, brindandole de su calor y, con sus comentarios arrogante al final, quedarse a su lado cuidandola para esperar su mejòra. Pero, parecìa que eso era mucho pedir..-

El hanyou no se encontraba cerca..

¿¡Que era tan importante como para dejarla a ella de lado!?

Como para dejarla olvidada por siempre y...Sola..

Porque asi es que se sentia...Sola..

Lamentablemente ante estos pensamientos, solo causo un ùltimo impacto de dolor en su corazòn y mente, dejandola al final mas dolida y, inconciente. El cuerpo de la azabache sin funciòn alguno, sin fuerzas a sujetarse por causa de la inconsiencia, termino desplomandose entre el charco sin dejar a cabo el dolor de la chica...

Y se reflejaba en su rostro ahora sucio, su respiraciòn era nula...Y su temperatura aumenteba en creces..

El sonar de un relampago iso eco en el bosque, alumbrando en el acto el ambiente, y entre àrboles el sonido de unos tranquilos pasos se empezaron a escuchar de poco a poco, al igual, siendo seguidos por otros mas livianos..

Caminaban buscando refujio.

Pero no se esperaron encontrarse con la figura de alguien inconciente bajo arboles...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos parecian cansados, pero sabìa que ya su cuerpo habìa descansado lo suficiente, si no fuera asi no le estuviera doliendo ahora. Y con un poco de duda abrio sus ojos..

Su respiraciòn parecio volver a ella, un respiro largo y fuerte.

El ambiente era iluminado por una curiosa fogata, a las afuera aun se podia escuchar la lluvia al caer, solo que no tan estruendoso como el principio. Las rocas solidas se econtraban iluminadas por tal fogata, mostrando ante los ojos de una curiosa azabache que no se encontraba en el lugar que por ultima vez habia visto. Una cueba, se encontraa en una cueva..

Y quiso levantarse pero, una curiosa voz la sobresalto en su lugar, y su mirada rapidamente volo a esa direcciòn..

Unos grandes ojos amarillos..

Lo vio suspirar con cansancio- Ya despertarte...valla que si causas problemas miko...

-Yaken..-parecia sorprendida por la precencia del kappa- ¿Q-Que..?..¿Dònde estoy?- aclaro su pregunta empezando a reincorporarse-

-En una cueba, ¿No lo vez?- ironia se escuchaba en esas palabras. Kagome simplemente las ignoro empezando a distinguir su hubicaciòn con la de la cueba; Aun se podia escuchar la lluvia a las afuera-

-Aun esta lloviendo...-su mirada se perdio en el final de la cueba-

-Si, y eso es lo peor...-otro suspiro de frustraciòn. Kagome se pudo dar de cuenta que Yaken parecia que preparaba algo, cuando con una cuchara de madera empezaba a remover algo en una hoya que se encontraba al fuego.- Llevas mas de dos horas inconcien..

-¿¡Dos horas!?

-...te..-no lo habia dejado culminar. Dejo de remover la sopa que estaba preparando- Si miko- el kappa tratando de estar en calma contuvo las ganas de insultar a la chica; se volteo a ella crusandose de brazos y la miro un tanto molesto- Y se puede saber que hacias en medio del bosque si desde temprano el clima estaba de lo peor?

-Yo...-la pregunta del youkai la iso dudar un poco, aunque sabia que la razòn por la que se encontraba en esa cituaciòn era por su mala cabeza, pero no le diria al youkai que solo habia tenido el deseo de caminar un poco bajo la lluvia, No; Solo ganaria reclamos de el, lo conocia muy bien en poco tiempo, era un gruñon- Quise...Tomar..Un poco de...¿Aire..?

-¿Un poco de aire?, ¿Saliste de la aldea hacia el bosque solo porque querìas un poco de aire?; ¿Que crees que nacì ayer o que!?- fruncio las sejas mirandola acusadoramente- ¿Quien te va creer tal mentira?. Por causa de tu mala cabeza ahora te encuentras enferma...

-Demonios..- mascullo frustrada por las palabras del kappa, ¿En serio?, ¿Estaba recibiendo un regaño?, ¿¡Y de El!?...-No necesito que me regañes Yaken, yo no soy una niña...

-No, pero pareciera que si...-bufo volviendose a revisar la sopa, ya estaba lista- Ni Rin causaba tales dolor de cabeza..

-¿Te soy de dolor de cabeza?- era asombroso oìr a Yaken hablar asi, y extraño. Era como si se preocupara por ella-

-¡Pues claro que...!- y el kappa ahora es que se estaba dando de cuenta de lo mucho que habia hablado. Tan libre habia dejado sus palabras al hablar con la miko, y mas al caso era porque, para el era como tratar con una niña de solo 10 años, pero no...Con quien hablaba no era Rin, no, era una chica que ya se encontraba casada- Olvidalo- decidio darle de una vez la sopa para su mejora. En una bacija de, quien sabe de donde lo saco, le cirvio la porciòn de sopa adecuada antes de ofrecersela a la chica- Tomala, tal vez asi mejores..

Kagome sorprendida solo miraba hacia lo ofrecido. _"Sopa"_. Yaken habeces era muy extraño, muchas veces estaba malumorado, otras veces se comportaba muy molesto con ella, otras veces parecia como si le hubiesen comido la lengua...Y otra se comportaba como si el ya no fuera el mismo de siempre, tal como lo era ahora..

Se veia muy atento a ella..

-Si, muchas gracias...- lo acepto entre sus manos-

-Ni lo menciones niña...-se fue hasta una esquina negando con su cabeza, se notaba cansado. Allì se encontraba Ah-un, recostado con su lomo pegado a las paredes de rocas, y Yaken ya estando ayi se recosto un poco cerca del ryu-youkai, cerrando sus ojos luego de juntar sus manos entre su haori. Kagome miraba un poco sorprendida esto. Si que estaba cansado..-

-Yaken...- luego de tomar su primera porciòn, miro una vez mas hacia el youkai, y aun seguia igual. Decidio llamarlo haver si se habia quedado dormido pero, nada, no habia recibido respuesta- Yaken...-Negativo, estaba dormido. La azabache un tanto confundida suspiro- Veo que esta muy cansado...Me pregunto, ¿Porque se habra molestado en hacerme esta sopa?- la miro por unos momentos antes de volverla a probar. No era gran cosa, pero debia admitir que el youkai habia hecho un buen trabajo. Sabia a la misma que le daba su madre cuando ella en su epoca llegaba a enfermarse, solo que por supuesto, esta tenia el sabor mas natural; Claro, por sus ingredientes...- Lo hizo bien...- lo volvio a mirar- ¿Sera verdad que dure dos horas inconciente...¡Ah!, la fiebre..

Se habia olvidado se ello. Dejo la sopa aun lado tocandose la frente con su mano derecha, verificando si seguia con la temperatura alta pero, nada, estaba bien, tranquila, y suspiro..

Era posible que el kappa youkai tendria razòn, y gracias a sus cuidados se pudo llegar a curar..

-Gracias Yaken...

...

La noche frìa durante mucho habìa empezado, la lluvia sin pare aun caia a las afuera y ella ayì adentro protegida, no sabìa porque pero, algo la inquietaba. Su mirada la mantenìa congelada a esa direcciòn indirecta entre el youkai ahora dormido y la colucna bacìa que luego la llebava a la salìda de la cueba, y aun desde esa gran distancìa que tenìa podìa percivir muy bien el frìo que habìa por la lluvìa insaciable al caer, era tan abrumador el clima que habìa..

Y la hacìa sentìr cansada pero, ¡con todo y eso!, sentìa que faltaba algo, sabìa que aun habìa un bacio y que en esos momentos no se encontraba su precencìa, y de un momento a otro con lentos movimientos se levanto de su sìtio, tranquilamente encaminandose hacìa la salida, su corazòn iva umentando en aseleraciòn y no comprendìa el porque, mientras màs se hacercaba a la puerta màs aumentaba su frìo, eso era asperante..

De un solayo de mirada pudo captar con atenciòn, el tranquilo pero frìo ensueño en que se encontraba el kappa-youki, temblando y removiendose un poco, "Tiene frìo.."pensò un poco quieta la azabache, pensando un poco esto y por simple reflecciòn, mordiendose lijeramente su labìo inferiòr.

Se...Seshomar-ru..sama..

Un tic nervioso en el ojo de la chica de un momento a otro apareciò en el momento en que escucho como entre sueños, el youkai mencionaba tal nombre, ¿Que soñarìa?, algo de aseguro en donde una vez màs el era golpeado por su "amo bonito". Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una risita acusadora por parte a la situaciòn, pero bueno, es que..¿Yaken hablaba dormido?, eso no debìa preguntarse..Era toda una afirmaciòn.

Negando con su cabeza sonrio de lado al momento de captar una vez màs la atenciòn de las afuera...Una precensìa, quièn era quien..? Ya sus pasos en desovediencia habìan empezado a avanzar, con ello un escalosfrìo en su espina dorsal cada vez màs iva aumentando, y por puro instìnto se abrazo a ella mismà por el frìo..

¿Què estaba hacièndo?, estaba loca o que?, salìr de la cueba asì como asì, de ese calor para venìr a conjelarse en medìo del frìo solo porque su mente le juega malos trucos en donde alucina que enrealidad algo la llama desde afuera...¡estaba lloviendo!, eso era claro, pero no, su conciencia decìa algo cuando, su corazòn demostraba algo màs...Que pesadilla..

Pero lo que no sabìa era que, sin darse de cuenta ya habìa dado unos cuantos pasos al frente , muchos que la llegàron a llevar hacìa la frontera de esa cueva. La completa salìda...Ahora se podìa sentìr mucho màs frìa, en medìo de la lluvia y con su mirada perdida en lo vicible del cielo...Solo tormenta se podìa ver, solo lo oscuro de la soledad..

Era tan frìo la situaciòn de espera, pero ni eso sabìa por ella mìsma, ¿què esperaba?, que deceaba en realidad que ocurriera?, y ¿a quien buscaba?..."No lo sè". Pero aunque no tenìa respuesta, precentìa que aun asì debìa seguir avanzando, ahora sin sentìa el frìo, ahora si podìa decìr que la lluvia estaba màs que de congelar, aunque se abrazara asì mìsma sabìa que esto, no le funcionarìa a paciguar la aceleraciòn de su corazòn por causa del clima, eso lo sabìa..desde un princìpio lo supo..

Y con todo y ello, caminò...

No se detubo...

Sus ojos no podìan ver en la clara oscuridad que en todo el bosque habitaba, suspiro entre dientes por el frìo y aun abrazandose mirò a su alrededor pendiente por si "algo" o "alguien" aparecìa de improvisto dandole un mal susto, pero tarde la chica se habìa dado de cuenta de algo...

Estaba perdida..

"¡Hay no...Ahora..!, ¿Dònde..estoy?" No veia nada, nada de nada, la cueba de donde habìa salido hace momento ya lo habìa perdido de vista. "¡Demonios!, esto..esto no me puede estar pasando" Un suspiro resignado salio de sus labios algo frìos por el clima, ¡Porque no dejaba de llover!

Sus pies los sintìo fangosos, pegostosos y algo susios, ¿Charco?, ¿Fango?, el que estuviera lloviendo lo entendìa, la tierra se estaba empezando a remover, con ello sus pies los sentia cada vez màs pesados. Y de un momento a otro se sintio caer.

Un grito ahogado, su cuerpo arrastrado por algo de la tierra y... algo màs que no llego a saber.

Durante todo el camino no habìa estado muy que digamos cien por ciento atento a su alrededor, su mente lo tenìa lejos, pensando en un punto muy importante a la situaciòn de cierta miko, y aun se preguntaba el porque. La que ahora deberìa de estar dormida en la cueba en donde habìa dejado a su subordinado y dragon de dos cabezas.

Estaba en lo alto de un àrbol sintiendo las frìas gotas de lluvìas que con paciencias caian sobre su regaso y rostro. Sin sentimiento alguno, frìo como siempre miraba con tranquilidad el estrellado cielo o, almenos lo poco que se podìa ver, por el caso en que aun llovìa se podìa ver a lo claro aun las grises nubes... Si que era una larga tormenta.

Sus pierna lijeramente flexionadas, sus brazos a lo libre, una en una pierna sostenida y otra, liberada sin necesidad de sostenerse del frìo tronco, su rostro seguìa tan implacible reflejando lo impotente que llegaba a ser, pero es que su mente...no estaba con el..

¿Què pasaba realmente?

"Algo anda mal" penso sèrio , sintiendo algo extraño a su alrededor, como si algo... pasara, aun con el sonido de la lluvia al caer a su alrededor. Seguìa alli..

"Algo.." y el sonido al caer se escucho, su mirada se desvio rapidamente a ese angulo, y de acto seguìdo un sutìl grito ahogado lo escucho a lo lejos, no sabìa a quien le pertenecìa pero, màs o menos se podìa hacer a la idèa a quien le pertenecìa..

"Baka"

Solo el sonìdo de las hojas se escucho, bajando de aquèl àrbol se detuvo derecho con su mirada clabada alfrente, y corrìo. La lluvìa no le permitìa muy bien percibir el aroma de "esa" persona, extràño, apenas su precencìa. Fuè suficiente para saber almenos...Quien era.

.-

Su cuerpo temblaba de la fiebre que tenìa en esos momentos, sus ojos cerrados mantenìan un jesto dolido mientras con fuerzas mantenìa las cejas fruncidas, trato de en su inconciencia mover algo de su cuerpo, sus manos o si acaso los dedos, pero es que lo veia tan lejos de hacer, se sentìa en un basio profundo sin oportunidad de salir, en una inmensa oscuridad que cada vez màs la arrastraba en el silencio.

Su cuerpo volvio a temblar, esta vez con mas frecuencia mientras trataba de aferrarse a algo, buscando la ayuda o la consolaciòn de algùn calor cercano, algo que la consolara.

 _" Pero...Me encuentro sola"_

Como era de esperarse, su propia mente la reprochaba en esas condiciones, por saberse del hecho de que, aquel que debìa de estar a su lado, quien debìa estar dandole calor y consolandola, tenìa que ser aquel ser que ella tanto amaba y que tenìa por esposo, pero con los ùltimos acontecimiento el hanyou cada vez màs se veia alejarse màs y màs de ella, sus viajes, sus descubrimientos, sus salidas...¿¡A dònde demonios ìva, que tan importante era para dejarla sola siempre!?, jamàs tenìa suficiente tiempo para estar con el, para tratar palabras con el, el que no fuera una pelea o algo sin importancìa, porque para eso si se prestaba la ocaciòn..

Solo para cruces de palabra..

Inuyasha...

Inuyasha..

Inu..Inuya..

-..Inu..yasha..-el susurro fue amacrado por el tiririante sonido de sus dientes por el frìo que sentìa.-

Parecìa una niña inofenciba en esos momentos, tratando de encontrar calor cercano. sentìa un ligero viento corrèr a lo lejano, como un susurro que no llegaba a escuchar, ni por lo màs minimo. Sus manos no la sintio tener vida propìa en esos momentos, solo actuaba por impulso por aquel frìo que le carcomìa los huesos. Se extendìa con el fin de tocar algo, tomar algo que la cubriera, pensar como si una vez mas se encontraba en su hogar, ayi en donde se encontraba su familia, su abuelo, su hermano, buyo...Su madre..

Cuanto la necesitaba en esos momentos, cuanto la necesitaba..

¿Acaso no existiria un dìa en que no le pasara algo?, cada vez màs las cosas eran peores, y siempre, siempre todo ocurria en ausencìa del hanyou, cuando ella no tenìa su protecciòn. Alguna vez la tuvo, alguna vez fue mas importante para el que aquellas salidas injustificada que tenìa hacìa nuevas tierras...Era como un trabajo diario, semanal, mensuario...

¿Acaso ya ella no era bien vista por el?, ¿Ya no la querìa?... ¿Ya no la amaba?.

" _El...ya no te ama.._ "en su mente..¿Tambien podìa aquel ser interferir en su inconciencìa?, ¡Lo odiaba!." _Ya dejò de pensar en ti...para el, solo eres algo sin tanta importancìa...no màs que aquella que aun...ocupa su corazòn_."

¿Ocupa su corazòn..?.

Encontro algo, no supo que era pero se aferro a eso, pero esta vez no fue por frìo, no fue por la temperatura, no...

Era por temor, por el temor que la invadìa y la hacìa temer en el fondo por el hecho de pensar que quizas, aquello que escuchaba era realmente cierto, pero...si era asì, a lo que se referìa esa voz era a..."Ella"..quien aun no sale de los recuerdos del hanyou..

Inuyasha aun no lo superaba, ¡Aun pensaba en ella!

 _"_ _Si...La vè reflejada en ti, Kagome..."_

 _"¡Yo no soy Kikyo!"_

Querìa gritartarlo, querìa estallar en llanto y dolerse por el resto de lo que quedaba del dìa, abrir sus ojos, levantarse de donde fuese que se encontrara y sin remordimiento o temor, correr sin freno hacìa el interior del bosque, y si era posible...perderse a la lejanìa y jamàs volver, jamàs volver.

¿¡Porque tenìa que pasarle eso a ella!?

El mundo tal vez no estaba feliz con ella, al menos no viva..

-...Inu..yasha.- hace momentos pedìa por su llegada y que la protegiera con su calor..-

Ahora el dolor reflejado al pronunciar ese nombre era en respuesta de que, no deseaba la presencia por los momentos de ese ser, quizas y se lo encontrace fingiria con buena cara que nada pasaba, le sonreirìa como siempre lo hace, lo abrazarìa y si era necesario, le regalarìa un beso, para hacerse a la idea de que nada pasaba..Que todo, estaba bien..

 _" ¿A quièn quieres engañar?.."_

¿A quièn querìa engañar?, la pregunta era para ella, la voz aun no se habìa ido, aun seguìa ayi torturandola con sus palabras sin delicadeza pero con la verdad que le dejaba muy en claro la realidad.

¿A quien querìa...engañar?...Pues, quizàs, a ella misma. Tal vez el finguir que todo estaba bien la harìa sentir mejor...Quizas la harìa convertirse en la persona que realmente deseaban ver los demàs, tal vez asì harìa sentir mejor a los demàs...Quizàs asì ella..se llegase a sentir me..

 _"A quien quiero engañar..."_ . Jamàs , aunque se esforzara, podrì llegar a ser alguien...diferente _." Yo soy Kagome, y siempre sera asì.."_

Siempre serìa asì.

.-

La miro suspirar entre sueños, la fiebre iva bajando un poco pero el frìo aun seguìa bigente ayì, cuanto realmente podrìa aguantar esa humana, tan fragil , tan delicada que se podìa ver a clara vista, pero tan terca y testaruda que era que la muy ignorante no llegaba a seguir los consejos de los demàs, siempre terminaba metiendose en problema, y uno a otro era cada vez màs peor.

" Tan terca.."

El hecho es que el clima ya habìa pasado ya hace unas horas, aun no terminaba de pasar por completo la noche pero podìa distinguir que dentro de poco el sol saldrìa tras aquellas montaña. Durante su silencio le toco vigilar a aquel ser que cerca de el descansaba.

La habìa encontrado tratando de escapar de tierras movedisas, y un ser de baja categoria que la habìa empezado a arrastrar, para ese entonces cuando destruyo al youkai la encontro inconciente, toda empapada y llena de barro y tierra, tanto en sus vestimentas como en su rostro. ¿Cuanto màs tenìa que soportar?, parecìa que el destino querìa siempre que fuera rescatada por el cada vez que se metìa en problemas.

Si, sin duda tendrìa que hablar con el hanyou sobre eso, cada vez que salia de la aldea, un nuevo problema se presentaba con la miko, si no era que caìa enferma era que terminaba lastimada o perdida, ¿Y quièn era el afortunado que siempre la encontraba?, que siempre tenìa esa maldita broma de toparse con el fastidio real..

No querìa ni pensarlo, era suficiente con tener que soportar su precensia.

No pudo regresar a la aldea por el clima, en esas condiciones con la miko debìa encontrar otro lugar, y lo que encontro fue una mini cueba que se encontraba cerca a un àrbol de roble. Esperarìa a que mejorara el clima, ¿Que mas le tocaba?, la chica dormia aun lado de el, se habìa asegurado de guardar una gran distancìa para evitar contacto con esa humana y no tener que soportar su agobiante calor que desprendia a causa de la fiebre.

Y se aseguro que estuviera asì a distancìa, almenos durante un buen rato en el que hubiese pedido que fuese mas largo, pero no, aquella humana si que tenìa manìa.. La sintio remover entre sueños, moviendo sus manos y brazos como buscando algo, y mas o menos se hacìa una idea de lo que realmente querìa y buscaba..Pero el para nada estaba interezado en el asunto, quizò seguir concentrado enlo que hacìa, esperar, esperar a que el dìa llegara rapido y con ello tragiese su calor, y poder regresar con mas seguridad a la cueba en donde aun permanecìa su subordinado..

Pero en eso, cuando se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamiento algo ocurrio, lo sintio, se desconcerto pero rapidamente volvio su jesto normal, solo que esta vez mas feros a lo normal, fruncio el ceño ya frustrado. Claramente habìa sentido como repentinamente tomaban su estola, unas manos pequeñas que claramente conocia.

¿Como podrìa llegar a ser tan insoportable? Eso es lo que el debiese preguntarse por aquella situaciòn, y quizàs en algùn momento lo hizo, pero ahora no, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Como es que èl podìa llegar a soportarla?, tantas veces de sacarla de sus problemas, de cargar siempre el atender problemas que no tenìan nada que ver con el...Y porque...?

Bueno...

Por aquella que insolentemente habìa tomado su estola como algo con que darse calor, tomandolo con tanta confianza entre sus manos.

Sinceramente no era la primera vez que alguien tocaba su estola, despues de todo ella misma la habìa tomado cuando el la habìa ayudado durante la ultima lucha contra Naraku, cuando la habìa encontrado inconciente, rodeaba de seres que tenìan pensado atacarla..Era por la sangre que habìa derramado y que habìa quedado seca en su brazo, aquella sangre que habìa derramado por...la herida que le habìa hecho el hanyou..

No tenìa importancìa seguir pensando en ello, lo que hizo luego fue mirar a la humana mientras dormia, su gesto se iva calmando, se iva tranquilizando mediante tomaba con màs fuerzas su estola, el calor que desprendìa le hacìa sentir algo muy..extraño, que trato de ignorar..Pensando en el hecho de que por lo menos ya la fiebre estaba bajando, sentìa que ya estaba mucho mejor, quizàs y muy bien ya para poder irse de ese lugar.

 _" Ya el sol salio..Hm, ya era hora"_

Se habìa dado de cuenta que ya un nuevo dìa salia conjunto al sol, alumbrando las montañas y el cielo, con ello aquel bosque se veìa fresco y tan, brillante, y no era para mas, despuès de la lluvia, bueno, ahora venia la calma...Por lo menos no habìa ocurrido lo peor..

Dudo por unos momentos si despertarla o..bueno, obligarla a caminar, fuese como fuese no pensaba cargarla, ella ya estaba grandecita como para ser cargada. En eso cuando estaba apunto de hacer algun movimiento la vio otra ves moverse entre quejidos...

-Inu...Inu..- _¿Inuyasha?_

Ya con esa vez era unas tres veces, llamaba entre sueños a el hanyou. ¿Que estarìa soñando como para que se encontrara llamando al hanyou entre sueños?, no le interesaba pero, es que ya le era molesto estar escuchando el nombre de su medio hermano a cada momento..

Le frustraba...

.-

El dìa habìa empezado ya hace mucho, los aldeanos de la aldea ya se encontraban haciendo sus cosas y trabajos para ayudar en la aldea, niños corrian y jugaban mientras entre risas de divertian, todo era algo mas o menos tranquilo, algo normal...Pero..

Aun asì habìa preocupasiòn..

-P-Pero..es que yo quiero ver..-suplicaba la pequeña, con ojos algo llorosos.-

-Ahhh..pero que terca eres niña, ¿No oìste lo que dijo la anciana?, nada de fisgones, significa que no puedes ver.- como siempre, amargado.-

-Pero..pero...solo quiero saber si todo estarà bien..-de verdad tenìa deseos de entrar a la cabaña.-

-Pues entonces espèralo.-se cruzo de brazos aun interponiendose en el camino.- Ademàs, recuerda que tu quedastes a mi cargo ahora y el amo tambièn te dijo que nada de desobedecer niña, asì que no insistas màs y quedate en silencio.

Rin con mal gesto asintio luego de unos momentos, pero aun asì tenìa deseos de entrar a la cabaña para saber en que estado de encontraba la Miko..O tambièn, su nueva madre...despues de todo el dìa anterior le habìa confesado a la azabache lo que ella realmente sentìa, aquel amor de madre e hija que ella añoraba. Al final tal vez si se hizo realidad pero, ahora, no sabìa como esperar...

En la mañana al despertar habìa tenido la intenciòn de despertar a la miko con una gran _"Buenos dìas"_ y un abrazo, pero no se pudo hacer cuando, se llevo la sorpresa de que ella no estaba, ni allì ni en la aldea, la anciana tambièn se habìa preocupado y mucho, por el hecho de no saber ni tener ideas de a donde habìa podido ir la Miko, despues de todo el dìa anterior habìa llovido, y mucho, y la lluvia no habìa parado hasta ya mas de la media noche, dejando toda la aldea y el bosque hecho todo un fango, por eyo habìa sido muy de preocupaciòn al no encontrarla en la alda.

Sorpresa fue..

Luego del amanecer ver a un cierto Daiyoukai llegar con la Miko, dificil de creer, en brazos..Pero nadie presto mucho atenciòn a esto, al darse de cuenta que la Miko estaba inconciente.

Lo mismo, por ello ahora se encontraban en esta situaciòn. La anciana Kaede se encontraba revisandola, para asegurarse de que se encontrase bien, Rin esperaba algo impaciente a que la anciana saliera y diera los resultado, mientras esperaba junto a Jaken.

Rin aun meditaba algo muy importante. ¿Què habìa pasado realmente?, tenìa el presentimiento de que su cuidador sabìa algo, despuès de todo, el junto a su amo habìan llegado con la Miko inconciente. Debìa sabèr algo al menos, solo con el contaba porque...

Despuès de todo dudaba mucho que su amo dijera algo, su amo no era de muchas palabras despuès de todo. De igual modo dudaba que estuviera serca..

Luego de dejar a la azabache no se quedo ni siquiera a dar muchas explicaciones, simplemente se fue, dejandole el resto a el kappa youkai.

Justo en ese momento la anciana salia de la cabaña, mediante se pasaba una mano por su frente.

Rin al verla no dudo en correr hacìa ella.

-¡..Niña revoltosa..!-marcullo Jaken malhumorado.-

-¡Kaede-sama!

-Rin..-la vio sonreirle, agitada , frente a ella la miraba en interrogaciòn. Ya sabìa lo que le dirìa..-

-Kaede-sama...-y diò otro respiro. Volviendo luego a mirar a la mayor mas seria.-Kagome-sama...¿Esta bien?

No respondio. Su mirada cansada examino el rostro intranquilo de la pequeña azabache, sus ojos casi y se notaban vidriosos pero con una mera emociòn, a lo lejos podìa notar algo intranquilo al kappa youkai, algo extraño pero, lo ignoro, pensando en la respuesta que le darìa a la niña..

-Si..-no mintiò, trato de no hacerlo, al menos sabìa que fìsicamente la chica estaba bien, ninguna herida, mìnimo un raspòn y raspadura en los tobillos y las palmas de las manos, pero, lo que realmente le preocupaba era..-

Su inconciencìa..

El problema al parecer, era mentalmente.

-¿¡En serio!? .-una enorme sonrisa, sus manos juntas en un gesto infantil, cuando en eso se hacerco el kappa youkai.- ¿Escucho eso, señor Jaken?

Lo miro emocionada, en cambio Jaken hizo gesto de ignorancia.

-Pff!, Lo escuche Rin, no soy sordo..-se cruzo de brazos.- Lo que yo pienso es que esa chica es tan terca hasta para desafiar a la misma naturaleza.

-¿De que hablas Jaken?.- aquello al parecer llamo la atenciòn de la anciana, Jaken no se percato en si de sus palabras y restandole importancia abrio màs la boca.-

\- De que esa Miko es un caso perdido. Mirar que salir en plena tormenta, sin arma alguna y en peligro de morir por el frìo o por ataque de algùn youkai...Y de colmo, luego de sacarla de todo su problema, rescatarla y darle una cueva en donde pudiese descansar y una sopa caliente para que entrase màs en calor, en serio ¡Una sopa!, ¡Tube que prepararle esa porquerìa a esa Miko mala agradecida! Y para que?, bueno, allì es que va..¡Para que luego de toda aquella atenciòn y aquel cuidado especial, ordenado por mi propio amo agradecerlo de la peor manera que se podrìa hacer! ¡Volver a salir en plena media noche y aun tormenta!, ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre hacer eso? ¿¡A quien!?...Bueno..¡Solo ella!.- colèrico gritò a punto de infarto, todo tan ràpido que la anciana y la pequeña se encontraban sorprendidas, tanto por la ràpides de su explicaciòn como por la informaciòn...¿En realidad todo aquello habìa ocurrido?. Jaken en su misma posiciòn bufò calmandose.- Esa chica si que es loca, y muy terca...-en eso desvio su mirada a un punto aislado. Perdido en sus pensamientos..-..Al menos esta bien..

El susurro, fue intencionalmente sin pensar. Jaken no se diò de cuenta.

-¿Mm?,¿Dijo algo, Jaken-sama?-preguntò la menor mirandolo extrañada.-

Apènas y se percato de lo torpe que fue.

-¿¡Eh..!?..E-E..E-Este..¡No!, ¡Nada!.- trato de escusarse.- Y-Yo..es qu.. tengo que...etto..¡Ah sì!, ¡Debo irme!, se me habìa olvidado, ordenes del amo...¡Adios!.-fue lo ùltimo que se escucho por parte de el kappa, antes de irse esmandado por el bosque.-

Rin y la anciana intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, extrañadas.

¿Què le habìa ocurrido?

-Bueno...creo que a Jaken le surgiò una emergencia..-comento con diverciòn la anciana. Viendo ya el camino solitario en que se largo el youkai.-

-Si..tiene razòn, Kaede-sama..- y sonrio, pero luego cambiando su expresiòn a uno preocupado despuès de acordarse de la situaciòn de la Miko.-Kaede-sama..

-Mm..Si, Rin?- mirandola con serenidad.-

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Kagome-sama?

-¿A Kagome?.- la viò asentir. Despuès de todo sabìa de la preocupaciòn de la niña, como que tambièn sabìa que le pedirìa permiso para poder ìr a ver si la Miko se encontrase bien, por ello la dejarìa...despuès de todo Kagome se encontraba bien. La viò asentir con una enorme sonrisa.- Esta bien.

-¡Si!- y la vio entre brincos, darle la espalda y correr hacìa la cabaña.-¡Kagome-sama!

Todo bien, al parecer, eso es lo que realmente todo reflejaba, todo aparentaba aquello, y nadie sospechaba de aquel ser que, en el silencio y la invisibilidad del viento, miraba atento cada movimiento de todo ser vivo de aquella aldea. Solo vigilando una zona que realmente le interesaba, aquella zona en donde descansaba una joven azabache quien se recuperaba de su dìa anterior y la fiebre, cuidando de lo que el nombraba y declaraba como suyo..

En su silencio solo una sonrisa malvada se reflejo, antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando su ùltimo susurro al viento..

 _" Ya no hay marcha atràs, mi querida Miko...Ya estas condenada.."_

 _"Ya eres mìa...solo me falta...eliminar_

 _tu corazòn..."_

* * *

 _ **Continuarà...**_

 _ **¬¬...mmm, saben?, ya èsta historia la tengo un poco adelantadita e incluso la lleguè a publicar en otra pàgina, sòlo que no pude terminarla allì por causas de problemas, asì que desidì continuarla en este lugar, por esa razòn por ahora e tratado de editarla y corregirla, sin embargo me e visto corta de tiempo y no e podido hacerlo del todo, asì que me disculpo grandemente.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Se despide su servidora. ;)**_


End file.
